Una luz en el Camino
by arsipaci14
Summary: Elena Gilbert era una joven que lo tenía todo, pero por cosas del destino en un accidente perdió a sus padres y a su hermano, obteniendo por consecuencia una terrible enfermedad que le ha quitado las ganas de vivir y de luchar. Por cosas del destino conoce al empresario Damon Salvatore el cual será la luz al final del túnel que le ayudara a volver a empezar.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno chic s, esto es una locura de mi parte, soy principiante en esto, pero luego de leer muchas historias he decidido lanzarme a esta nueva aventura. Como podrán observar este es mi primer fic, estaba viendo un documental sobre las personas que sufren de cáncer o de tumores que poco a poco les va arrebatando la vida, muchas luchando y otras simplemente dejándose vencer. Pero como siempre hay una persona que te da el empujón que tanto necesitas y ahí es donde tu vida da un giro trascendental y encuentras esa luz en tu camino que te devuelve el deseo de vivir y de luchar.

Simplemente paso, mi mente empezó a generar esta historia, solo me senté frente a mi ordenador y todo empezó a fluir y ha sido empezar a escribir y no poder trabajar. Es por esto que he decidido compartirla con todo aquel que dedique unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme. Repito es mi primera historia, sean buenitos conmigo y siéntanse libres dejarme reviews ya que esto será mi motor porque así podre saber de sus dudas, inquietudes y si les gusta la historia.

**Resumen: **Elena Gilbert era una joven que lo tenía todo, pero por cosas del destino en un accidente perdió a sus padres y a su hermano, obteniendo por consecuencia una terrible enfermedad que le ha quitado las ganas de vivir y de luchar. Por cosas del destino conoce al empresario Damon Salvatore el cual será la luz al final del túnel que le ayudara a volver a empezar.

**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno, todos son humanos.

**Pairings:** DELENA.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Agradecimiento:** A mis amigas del grupo 100% Delena Forever y Alexa por sus recomendaciones y opiniones

**Capitulo Uno – Realidad.**

Me encuentro un Domingo por la noche sentada en mi cama, con un clima lluvioso, con mis ojos cerrados, dedicándome a escuchar el rugir del viento y el sonido de las gotas que caen sobre mi ventana. Abrazada a mi almohada, sintiendo la compañía que me brinda mi soledad pensando en la vida o en la posible vida que de una forma u otra ya no tendré más. Sumergida en mis pensamientos mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla, recorriendo suavemente mi rostro, deshaciendo mi maquillaje, reflejando mis sentimientos. Saboreo mis lágrimas al momento que llegan a mis labios, sintiendo ese sabor amargo el cual se complementa con mi dolor.

A lo lejos escucho el sonido de mi móvil el cual me saca de mi trance haciéndome regresar a la realidad. Sin ánimos de contestar decido tomar mi móvil de mi mesita de noche y lo estrello contra la pared, tratando de sacar todo ese odio, dolor y resentimiento que tengo con la vida misma. Mire y suspire cuando dejó de sonar y se rompió en mil pedazos.

Lágrimas caían sin cesar de mi rostro al ver esa escena porque muy en el fondo esa sería mi vida pronto, rota en miles de pedazos y no habrá nada ni nadie que pudiera o tuviera el poder de arreglarlo.

Seque las lágrimas de mi rostro y en un momento desesperado empuñe mis manos y con los puños golpee la pared varias veces hasta que mis nudillos empezaron a sangrar.

-"¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?" Esos eran mis pensamientos mientras acariciaba mis nudillos heridos e inflamados por los golpes.

Entre en el cuarto de baño azul de mi habitación, me despoje de mi camisón y me senté en el interior de la bañera sintiendo el agua fría unirse con mi cuerpo. No tenía fuerzas para hacer nada más que pensar en cómo decirles a mis amigos la mala noticia que tanto me agobia y me impedía continuar. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a la gente que amaba que iba a morir pronto?, ¿Cómo se le dice a alguien que te quiere que de una manera u otra no existe el para siempre? , ¿Cómo decir que vas a morir a tus seres amados sin romper sus corazones?...

Estas y otras preguntas invadían mi mente. Me encontraba en una encrucijada que no lograba encontrar el camino fácil para evitar más dolor del que sentía. Dentro de la bañera llore en silencio, sintiendo el agua en mi cuerpo, confundirse con mis lágrimas. Luego de unas horas de ahogarme en sufrimiento, abrí los ojos, me levante de la bañera, envolví una toalla sobre mi cuerpo y me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio.

Me mire en el espejo y vi a una mujer de piel canela, de cabellera castaña y piernas largas, cuerpo bien formado, ojos chocolates que algún día estuvieron llenos de vida, pero ahora simplemente se apagaron. El sonido del timbre de mi teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos, cogí mi abrigo y baje corriendo las escaleras para averiguar quién me estaba llamando. Al llegar decidí no contestar pues no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, simplemente de pie junto a la puerta esperando que el contestador automático hiciera su trabajo.

-"¿Elena?... Sé que estás ahí. Soy yo…Caroline. Escucha, ha pasado una semana desde que te vi. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Hace tiempo que no te comunicas con tus amigos ni con tus familiares. Estamos preocupados por ti! He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces te he llamado y ninguna de mis llamadas contestas. Llámame por favor, estamos todos muy preocupados.

Al escuchar las palabras de Caroline y sentir su preocupación se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía soportar todo el peso que estaba cargando, necesitaba salir de aquí, escapar, respirar, vivir aunque sabía que lo último se me resultaba imposible. Agarre las llaves de mi coche, sé que salir bajo la torrencial lluvia era peligroso pero nada en mi vida tenía sentido ahora, así que salí a la calle a buscar mi auto pero en vez de entrar decidí correr. Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, como tratando de escapar de todo. Corrí hasta sentir que mis pulmones y pies ardían. Me detuve bruscamente después de alcanzar mi destino. Un destino familiar donde sé que podía hablar con tranquilidad y sacar todo aquello que me estaba matando. Me acerque lentamente y me senté en la hierba dispuesta hablar con una persona especial, cerré mis ojos, respire profundo y luego los abrí rápidamente dándole lectura a las palabras escritas en la lápida:

"Jeremy Gilbert, El mejor amigo, hijo y hermano que una chica pudo tener".

Sin más que leer, solté un suspiro y empecé hablar con él. –"Hola hermanito." Dije en un susurro acariciando suavemente su lápida.

- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos" cerrando mis ojos recordando, mientras la lluvia caía sobre mí y la tumba de mi hermano.

-"Cuatro años para ser exactos." susurre llorando y quebrándome en mil pedazos. Estar de nuevo en este lugar, ver su nombre escrito en esa lapida, saber que no está junto a mí me resulta muy difícil, solo vine una vez en su funeral pero el camino quedo guardado en mi mente como un tatuaje que no se puede borrar. Nunca quise regresar por temor, por dolor, pero ahora este lugar y él son los únicos en donde puedo sentirme libre y hablar de lo que me agobia. Sé que aunque no pueda verlo, Jeremy puede oírme y puedo sentirlo junto a mí, aquí y ahora en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome invadir por las lágrimas, por la lluvia y por los recuerdos del accidente en el que habían muerto mis padres y mi hermano. Todo pasó en mi cumpleaños número 20. Fue una noche hermosa en la cual decidí quedarme con mis padres para celebrar tan esperado cumpleaños. Entre familia acordamos ir a un restaurante chino porque me encantaba la comida china. Fue una noche maravillosa, llena de alegrías, regalos, risas y sorpresas. Luego de una noche amena, decidimos emprender nuestro camino a casa. Durante el trayecto un conductor ebrio se metió a nuestro carril y choco nuestro auto. Mi hermano y mis padres muriendo al instante y solo yo sobreviví a tan fatídico accidente. Sin embargo, no escape ilesa del accidente. Sufrí un golpe demasiado fuerte en mi cabeza, el cual me trajo consecuencias, y así mismo me dejo dos pequeñas cicatrices en el antebrazo derecho las cuales me recordaban todas las noches el accidente y siempre me hacia preguntarme... ¿Por qué sobreviví y no ellos?, ¿Qué me hacía especial?... ¿Por qué?

-"Te he echado de menos, Jeremy. Lo siento si no he venido a visitarte, pero es muy difícil." exprese llorando mientras me recostaba sobre su tumba. Pensar que luego de su muerte estaba graduándome de la universidad y luego al pasar el tiempo me mude de la casa de tía Jenna, la cual me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me ayudo a salir adelante. Posteriormente, empecé a trabajar para la compañía de moda Petrova Enterprise, la cual me resulto un escape porque al sumergirme en el trabajo me olvidaba de todo y me dio la capacidad de poder comprar mi propia casa.

-"Tengo malas noticias, Jeremy." Dije clavando la vista en el suelo húmedo.

-"Tengo un tumor cerebral" dije apenas en un susurro con mi voz quebrada. "El golpe que sufrí en el accidente me dejo secuelas. Empecé a sentir fuerte dolores de cabezas pero nunca le reste importancia, hasta hace poco que los dolores se hicieron más constantes y fuertes decidí hacerme unos análisis y heme ahora aquí, frente a ti, diciéndote de mí tumor " Llore lentamente, "pero sabes, He decidido que no voy a luchar. El médico dice que se puede operar, pero para que hacerlo si puedo morir en el intento, ya que en toda cirugía existen los riesgos. He tomado una decisión y es dejar que esto me consuma, no tengo ganas de luchar solo quiero morir. Así podré reunirme con ustedes pronto." Susurre sintiendo más lagrimas caer por mi rostro, sin más que decir, la suerte ya echada, no había esperanza en mí, así que decidí correr fuera del cementerio y emprender mi camino de vuelta a casa.

Llegue a casa y subí las escaleras lo más despacio que pude. Entre a mi habitación y me recosté sobre mi cama cerrando mis ojos y pensando en cómo le diria a mis amigos sobre mi miseria, esta estúpida situación que no podía controlar.

Dos horas más tarde, mientras aún seguía con mis ojos cerrados intentando conciliar un sueño que nunca llegaba unos golpes en mi puerta me hicieron levantarme inmediatamente.

-"Ya voy, ya voy", grite mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección hacia la puerta. Abrí y para mi asombro vi a Caroline y a Bonnie sonriéndome y con una caja de pizza en mano.

-"Hemos traído comida." Caroline y Bonnie dijeron al unísono.

-"Apuesto a que lo necesitas Gilbert. Te ves fatal" Bonnie exclamó adentrándose a la sala.

-"Estoy un poco pálida y no he dormido muy bien. No hay necesidad de ser tan grosera" Bromee caminando detrás de ella y sonriendo.

-"Estás tan pálida como un zombie." Bonnie contestó.

-"Es por eso que eres una de mis mejores amiga Bonnie, porque siempre dices las verdades en la cara. Eres demasiado sincera " Caroline dijo caminando con una sonrisa hacia la cocina.

-"¡Oh Dios mío, Elena! Pero que desastre el que tienes aquí" Caroline gritó mirando los platos sucios en el fregadero y las bolsas llenas de basura que se amontonaban en el suelo.

-"Lo siento chicas, no he tenido tiempo de limpiar." explique sentándome en la encimera de la cocina mientras Bonnie trataba de ordenar un poco el lugar.

-"¿Qué has estado haciendo?" Bonnie pregunto curiosa.

-"No tienes idea de lo duro y cansado que es trabajar para Katherine! Ella es tan exigente! Si no estás al día con sus cosas o no cumples sus exigencias, te va peor." Dije en tono serio, pero burlón.

-"Bueno, su prometido viene de Italia pronto. Katherine debe estar hecha un manojo de nervios" Caroline dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor.

-"¡¿Qué?!. Su Prometido viene? Pensé que habían terminado" dije con cara de asombro mientras pensaba que esta conversación podría mantenerme alejada a mí y a mis amigas de mi triste realidad.

- "Bueno, ellos están juntos de nuevo! Añadió Caroline.

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Elena preguntó mientras Caroline reía.

-"Damon Salvatore! Según he escuchado es un hombre elegante, guapo y muy caliente. Dicen que tiene lo suyo" Caroline dijo de manera juguetona.

- "Caroline, como es posible que solo pienses en chicos todo el tiempo" Bonnie exclamo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-"Bueno, al menos yo no soy como tú, tú no has tenido una cita desde que Jeremy murió." Caroline dijo mirando a Bonnie quien se llevó las manos a su boca y yo deposite mi mirada directamente al piso de mi cocina.

-"Soy una idiota!" exclamo Caroline corriendo hacia mí y abrazándome. "Lo siento!" Añadió mientras hacía señas con su mano para que Bonnie se acercara. Ambas formaron un pequeño círculo mientras me observaban esperando mi reacción.

-"Tengo un tumor en el cerebro." dije levantándome de la silla mientras emprendía mi camino fuera de la cocina. Bonnie y Caroline entrelazaron sus manos y caminaban hacia mí mientras las lágrimas saltaban alrededor de sus pupilas.

-"No juegues con estas cosas, Elena."Caroline y Bonnie exclamaron, acercándose y sentándose a mi lado, en el suelo a la par de la chimenea.

-"¿Crees que me gustaría jugar con algo tan horrible?" llore sin despegar mi vista del suelo.

-"No puede ser Elena! Tenemos que hacer algo! Bonnie dijo mientras Caroline asentía rápidamente.

-"No hay nada que pueda hacer." Respondí mientras Bonnie fruncía el ceño.

- "¡Sí la hay!... Hay quimioterapia, Cirugías. Varias opciones que podrías tomar, no te dejes vencer." Caroline dijo acercándose y rodeándome con sus manos al igual que Bonnie en un reconfortante abrazo.

- "Yo no quiero hacer eso. El médico dijo que el tumor era demasiado avanzado" mentí para evitar que me siguieran presionando. "Si tengo la cirugía yo podría morir en ella. Yo no quiero pasar por quimioterapia sin saber si va a ayudar. Sólo quiero ... disfrutar de la vida, vivir mi presente". Dije con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada.

-"¡Hay que luchar, Elena, Si no es por ti, hazlo por nosotros! ¡Tu no nos puedes hacer esto!" Bonnie lloró mientras Caroline gimió por mis palabras.

-"No quiero que te mueras." Ambas dijeron con la voz temblorosa mientras yo asentía ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa.

-"Quiero vivir mis últimos meses con ustedes. Quiero hacer cosas que nunca he hecho. Quiero empezar a vivir ahora." Dije secándome mis lágrimas, tomando las manos de mis amigas y poniéndome de pie.

Decidí que era ahora o nunca. Solté sus manos, corrí hacia mi habitación, tome una libreta de mi mesón y una pluma para hacer lo que tenía en mente. Regrese con las chicas y las tres nos sentamos en el sofá aún con la tristeza en nuestros rostros.

-"Hay diez cosas que siempre he querido hacer, pero nunca he tenido el valor para atreverme. Ahora como la situación lo exige, es necesario que haga una lista para llevar a cabo las ultimas aventura de mi vida" dije de manera segura y anotando mis deseos en la hoja de mi libreta.

Después de unos minutos, las chicas aún seguían en shock y expectantes. Así que tome la hoja de mi libreta y leí en voz alta mis deseos….

_#1. Aprender Italiano_

_#2. Hacerme un piercing._

_#3 Bañarme en una cascada._

_#4 Encontrar el amor de mi vida y entregarme en cuerpo y alma._

_#5 Volar en un avión._

_#6 Gastar todo mi dinero en un casino en las vegas._

_#7 Subirme a un globo aerostático._

_#8 Lanzarme en paracaídas._

_#9 Hacer el amor en un tren._

_#10 Acampar y dormir bajo la luna y las estrellas._

Luego de terminar de leer mis deseos, mire a las chicas quienes lloraban desconsoladamente y movían sus cabezas mientras procesaban toda la información que les acababa de dar.

-"Elena, estás loca. No se cómo quieres que seamos parte de esta locura" – Bonnie dijo llorando.

-"Chicas, sé que es duro, pero son mis mejores amigas y son las únicas con las que puedo compartir mi sufrimiento y mis deseos." Dije mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa. Sé que en el fondo ellas saben lo que esto significa para mí y terminaran estando como siempre en las buenas y en las malas conmigo. "Recuerdan chicas si tu saltas, yo salto, ¿no es así?" exclame esperando su respuesta.

-"¿Haremos las cosas en orden?" Caroline me miró y sonrió débilmente.

- "No vamos a hacer estas cosas porque Elena no va a morir! ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se puede estar de acuerdo con esto?" Bonnie gritó y Caroline suspiró.

-"Bonnie, basta! Es mi último deseo, entiende". Elena dije mientras nos abrazábamos de nuevo

- "Te ayudaremos en esta locura pero prométenos que no vas a morir." Bonnie susurró y yo sonreí.

-"Las amo chicas" Dije suspirando y sonriendo.

Uno de mis tantos temores había sido superado, logré hablar con mis amigas y ellas al final supieron entenderme. Al expresar mis últimos deseos en papel sabía que no había vuelta atrás, solo tocaba vivir el presente y no pensar en el futuro. Mañana sería un nuevo día, un día más por disfrutar y vivir, mientras esperaba lo inevitable.

En estos momentos me sentía feliz a pesar de mi situación. Mañana de nuevo al trabajo luego de días sin llegar, de nuevo a la rutina, aguantar y satisfacer las exigencias de Kath y pensando en cómo sería ese tal Damon Salvatore que está por llegar…


	2. Capitulo Dos - Asignaciones

**Nota de la autora:** Hola hola! Les traigo nuevo capítulo! Primeramente quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personitas que leyeron mi historia, me dejaron su review y a las que me agregaron en su lista de seguimiento y favoritos :D. En serio muchísimas gracias, sus review son mi motor y significa mucho!

Saluditos a , L44le, Angelito97-Delena, Butter014, Sonia Salvatore por dejarme su respectivo review chicas, gracias por acompañarme desde el inicio en esta aventura. Asi mismo a las chicas del grupo 100% Delena por sus opiniones y comentarios los cuales me lo hacen saber en en el grupo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Capitulo Dos – Asignaciones.**

-"Elena, Elena… Despierta!" escuchaba la voz de Bonnie a lo lejos. Sentí levemente como Bonnie sacudía mi hombre y poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos mientras un fuerte olor a café inundaba mis sentidos y mi habitación.

-"Hasta que al fin despiertas dormilona" una Bonnie sonriente me esperaba con la mano extendida "Vamos, Caroline ha preparado café y nos espera en la sala." Poco a poco, me levante y nos dirigimos escaleras abajo para encontrar Caroline quien nos esperaba para desayunar en la sala de estar.

-"Chicas, no era necesario que se quedaran, pero gracias en verdad gracias chicas" sonreí cálidamente antes de sentarme a su lado en el sofá. Me alegraba saber que tenía a las mejores amigas del mundo y que podía contar con ellas. Después de tener una conversación tan emotiva la noche anterior, Caroline y Bonnie decidieron pasar la noche en conmigo. Bebimos el café en silencio mientras miraba la oscuridad del café dentro de mi taza y Bonnie junto Caroline me observaban atentamente..

-"Un penny por tus pensamientos" Bonnie pidió mientras se llevaba la taza de café a su boca.

-"Yo no quiero que nadie más lo sepa." Hable en voz baja mientras veía como Caroline fruncía el ceño.

-"Que nadie sepa tú..? Caroline exclamo haciendo un ademan con la mano esperando mi respuesta…

-"Eso mismo, no quiero que nadie sepa de mi tumor. Chicas, este será nuestro secreto"afirme mientras Bonnie se levantaba del sofá

-"Elena. No puedes ocultar esto, dime una cosa ¿Y tu tía Jenna? Tus compañeros de trabajos? ¿Y si pasa algo en el trabajo y no saben qué hacer?" Bonnie dijo con impaciencia mientras Caroline asintió con la cabeza.

-"Me siento como si hubiera perdido mi vida, después de que mis padres murieron ya no soy la misma. Me refugie en mi trabajo, dejando que la rutina invadiera mis días porque era lo único que ayudaba a seguir adelante. Pero cuando me enteré de mi situación, todo cambió. Me di cuenta que me deje consumir y dejar llevar por la monotonía, que me olvide de mí y de los demás, olvidándome de vivir y disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. Y ahora… simplemente quiero vivir. HIC ET NUNC "Aquí y ahora" eso es lo que realmente importa." Dije mientras sonreía y agarraba las manos de mis amigas.

-"Entiendo. Piensas que si la gente se entera te verán con lastima y te trataran como una muñeca de porcelana que con un mal movimiento se podrá quebrar y no permitirán que logres saborear la vida." Caroline dijo mientras Bonnie secaba sus lágrimas

-"No quiero preocupar a mi tía. No quiero ser la razón por la que no duerme en la noche. Después de casarse con Alaric, ella ha sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, no quiero estropear esa felicidad".

-"Está bien. Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado? Si llegas a sentirte mal, te iras del trabajo y vendrás a casa a descansar" Bonnie preguntó o mejor dicho exigió.

-"Por supuesto." respondí mirando el pequeño reloj digital situado en la mesita de la sala ", hablando del trabajo. Deberíamos estar listas, no queremos que Katherine Petrova nos rompa el cuello por llegar tarde" añadí mientras Caroline y Bonnie asentían con una sonrisa en los labios.

"No. No, cariño ella seguro debe estar histérica. Hace una semana que te ausentaste del trabajo sin decir nada y déjame decirte que contenta no está. Tuvimos que mentir diciendo que estabas enferma y que también se te presentaron problemas familiares. Lo bueno es que hoy todo vuelve a la normalidad "Caroline exclamó y Bonnie rio.

Minutos después me encontraba arribando a la compañía, tome el ascensor mientras sentía las miradas y rumores de mis compañeros de trabajo. Hice caso omiso y al llegar a mi piso escuche como una voz conocida mencionaba mi nombre…

-"Elena!Has vuelto!" Rebeka exclamó saltando de su asiento y derribando una lata de refresco en su escritorio."¡Mierda!" una despistada Rebeka decía mientras se apresuraba a retirar los documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio.

El ver esa escena me saco una amplia sonrisa la cual no duro mucho y me apresure ayudar a Rebeka a limpiar su desastre.

-"Veo que alguien me extraño por acá." Sonreí y vi como Rebeka meneaba su cabeza.

-"Bueno, tu eres la mano derecha de la bruja, así que tu ausencia nos ha hecho pasar malos ratos. No se cómo aguantas a Katherine" Rebeka escupió mientras analizaba me pies a cabeza.

-"Ella me va a matar en cuanto me vea, esta ausencia injustificada me costara mi empleo seguro" murmuré mientras Rebeka me daba una palmadita en la espalda.

-"Pues creo que hoy es tu día de suerte. Se rumora que su prometido llega esta noche así que ella anda de muy buen humor, más porque solo tiene cabeza para pensar en cómo montar la famosa fiesta de bienvenida. Por cierto, según dicen todos estamos invitados". Rebeka hablaba de manera emocionada mientras yo solo me cruzaba de brazos.

-"Wow.!Katherine Petrova de buen humor? Si él es la razón por la cual no voy a morir en cuanto entre a su oficina, definitivamente debo conocer a ese hombre y darles las gracias en persona por salvar literalmente mi vida." Reí mientras Rebeka se acomodaba en su escritorio y se disponía a continuar con sus labores.

- "Buena suerte." Rebeka dijo antes de dar vuelta y poner toda su atención a su trabajo.

-"Gracias" respiro hondo y me dirigí directamente hacia la oficina de mi jefa.

-"Miss Katherine?" pregunte mirando alrededor de la oficina. Al no recibir respuesta, me adentre, llegue a su escritorio y note una carpeta encima que contenía mi nombre. Al principio me asuste pero al abrirla observe que contenía la dirección de un hotel, y el nombre de numerosos diseñadores y decoradores de moda.

-"Pensé que la tierra se la había tragado Gilbert, hace una semana que no se presenta!" Katherine grito mientras salía del cuarto de baño de su despacho. Se sentó y cruzó los brazos mientras yo la miraba con nerviosismo. "Quisieras explicarme a que se debió tu ausencia?" dijo de manera amenazante.

-"Mmmm pues muerte de un familiar, ya sabes perdida de un ser querido es necesario estar la familia unida" mentí para poder evitar futuras interrogantes.

-"Suena como un problema personal. Así considérate privilegiada al seguir aquí y que no te despida" Katherine gritó mientras daba dos palmadas en el escritorio y se incorporaba de su silla.

-"Gracias, Miss Katherine, usted no se arrepentirá." Pronuncie rápidamente mientras Katherine daba una palmadita en mi espalda.

-"Excelente. Ahora, cambiando de tema puedes abrir de nuevo la carpeta que sostienes en tus manos, necesito darte unas indicaciones" Katherine dijo de manera seria y profesional. "Mi prometido Damon Salvatore esta por arribar esta noche y estoy organizando una fiesta de bienvenida y necesito de tus servicios para hacer esta noche perfecta. Así que a partir de este momento estas a cargo de la planificación de la fiesta. Tienes que buscar el mejor hotel, no importa que sea el más caro sabes que eso solo lo cargas a mi cuenta. Así que de paso te aviso que vas a tener que recogerlo en el aeropuerto y luego lo conduces al hotel. Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí, tienes que esperarlo hasta que termine de arreglarse, traerlo a la empresa y por último nos vamos a la fiesta! Katherine explicaba mientras yo tomaba notas mentales de todo lo que tenía que hacer.-"Ahora, manos a la obra y empezar a preparar todo." Katherine soltó mientras se volvía acomodar en su asiento y simplemente volvía asentir.

-"Disculpe, sé que sonara tonto pero no tendrá una foto de su prometido por ahí? Usted sabe no lo conozco y sería bueno tener una foto de el para evitar confusiones" añadí antes de salir completamente de su oficina.

-"Por Dios Gilbert, como mi asistente personal te pago para encontrar soluciones no problemas. Te prometo que, una vez que llegues al aeropuerto no tendrás ningún problema para localizarlo. Sólo tienes que buscar el hombre más guapo". Katherine indico con una sonrisa en los labios y haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"Okay" masculle mientras caminaba fuera de su oficina y frotaba mi sien con la esperanza de no sufrir ninguna migraña en horas de trabajo.

"Hoy será un día agotador! " pensaba mientras abría mi libreta y anotaba de manera ordenada las asignaciones que debía cumplir para que la noche sea perfecta a como dice mi jefa.

-"Además de aguantar a Katherine, planificar su bendita fiesta, también tendré que hacer el papel de niñera con su prometido el "guapo" Damon Salvatore como todos le dicen en la empresa. Como será ese tipo? Sera un capullo igual que ella? En fin eso solo lo descubriré hasta esta noche, nada malo puede pasar no?" Resople mientras me dirigía hacia mi escritorio para realizar las tareas correspondientes y rogando no tener ninguna migraña que me hiciera perder el control en mi trabajo…

**Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. Próximamente nuestra Elenita y toda la empresa conocerá al famoso y guapo Damon Salvatore ;).**

**No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews y nos leemos pronto :D.**

**Saluditos…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hola! Por aca nuevo cap . Como siempre agradeciendo sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Sus reviews son parte de mi inspiración así que de nuevo muchas gracias.

A partir de ahora empezare a jugar con la perspectiva desde los dos personajes (Damon y Elena) para un mejor desarrollo de la historia. Disfruten el cap .

Disclaimer:Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Todos Humanos.

**Capítulo 3 – Encuentros y Confusiones.**

**Elena…..**

Eran las 5 de la tarde y el día además de cansado estaba terriblemente caluroso e insoportable. Entre llamadas, contrataciones, arreglos el tiempo se había pasado volando y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para hablar con Caroline o Bonnie.

Durante todo el día tuve que atender las exigencias de Katherine, atender a mis compañeros de trabajo y soportar el terrible clima caluroso que no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Me dispuse a tomar un descanso y camine hacia la cafetería por un vaso de agua cuando de repente Rebeka apareció a mi lado..

-"Oh Dios mío pero que clima del infierno el que está haciendo" Rebeka dijo mientras se colocaba a la par mía.

-"Rebeka has pasado quejándote todo el día sobre el clima" maldije de mala gana porque mientras ella se preocupaba por el clima mis preocupaciones eran sobre los planes para la fiesta.

"Hey, cálmate Elena, solo era un comentario no tienes que enojarte conmigo." una asustada Rebeka me decía de manera calmada y preocupada al verme tan desesperada.

-"Lo siento Rebeka pero el día de hoy ha sido de locos. Durante todo el maldito día he pasado planificando la fiesta de bienvenida de Katherine. He llamado a miles de diseñadores, organizadores de fiesta para que no quede ningún detalle en el aire. Además de tanta responsabilidad encima, me toca recoger al famoso Damon Salvatore en el aeropuerto y ni siquiera sé cómo luce el tipo!" grite tratando de sacar todo lo que me atormentaba en todo el día.

-"Elena, cálmate! Alguien te puede escuchar y te puede ir mal con Katherine" Rebeka susurro mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio..

-"Es que no es justo, mientras todos van a terminar su horario laboral normal, irán a sus casas, se alistaran para ir a la fiesta de manera tranquila, yo sigo aquí en la compañía corriendo como una loca para completar las asignaciones de Katherine. Ni siquiera sé porque tengo que hacer de niñera con su prometido, si se van a casar pronto... Por qué simplemente no se encarga ella directamente de ocuparse y traer a su noviecito" escupí con enojo mientras me terminaba mi vaso de agua cuando de repente vi como Rebeka se congelaba y me hacía señales con la mirada de que alguien estaba justamente detrás de mí…

-"Gilbert, tu estas aquí para cumplir con lo que te ordene no para cuestionar mis acciones y mis asignaciones. Te pago para que cumplas no para que te quejes."- Una Katherine llena de furia dijo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada..

"Señorita Katherine, estemmmm yo solo ehmmm. Ya tengo listo todo lo que me ordeno, el hotel es de lo mejor en la ciudad, pero tuve que tomar gastos extras con lo de la decoración y comida ya que el hotel no cubre esos gastos." dije con un tono nervioso mientras miraba hacia el piso…

-"Te dije que el dinero no importa, solo que tengas listo todo y que no haya ningún error. ¿Gilbert sabes qué hora es?"- de manera interrogante hablo Katherine mientras con sus dedos tocaba el reloj de su muñeca..

-"¿Hora? La verdad no sé…con tanto movimiento he perdido la noción del tiempo"- dije a modo de disculpas..

-"Son las 5:30 pm! Las 5:30 Gilbert! Damon está a punto de llegar y tú sigues aún en la compañía. Mi chofer te está esperando abajo ya en mi limo para llevarte lo más rápido posible al aeropuerto. Ya hable con Damon y él sabe que no podre llegar porque tengo que arreglar aún unos pendientes así que, haz un cartel con su nombre par que cuando él llegue sepa con quien debe irse. Lo quiero enterito y en una pieza, lo recoges, lo llevas al hotel, lo esperas y me lo traes a la empresa!" Katherine ordeno y luego siguió su camino.

-"Estas me las pagas Rebeka. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba detrás de mí?"- pregunte mientras lanzaba dardos a Rebeka con la mirada.

-"Lo siento! Pero era demasiado tarde, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba detrás de ti. Ahora si no quieres que termine de matarte, mueve tu trasero y ve al aeropuerto, YA!"- una Rebeka nerviosa hablaba -"Ah, toma este pedazo de papel y en el camino escribe el nombre de Damon para que logres dar con el"- añadió mientras buscaba el camino a su escritorio.

"Como si lo necesitara. Al ser novio de la famosa Katherine Petrova seguro ya los medios deben estar al tanto y ellos mismos se encargaran de mostrarme la identidad de tan famoso individuo" fueron mis pensamientos mientras entraba en la limo de Kath y emprendía el camino hacia el Aeropuerto.

Para mi desgracia, el tráfico estaba pesado lo cual no ayudaba mucho y ya me encontraba atrasada. Estuvimos unos 20 minutos estancados por el tráfico pero luego de una larga espera porque así lo sentí seguimos nuestro camino. Al llegar al aeropuerto mientras el chofer se estacionaba, observe como en la entrada se encontraban varios paparazzis que rodeaban a un hombre misterioso pero no lograba ver bien quien era por la multitud.

Mientras bajaba de la limo, todos los paparazis se dirigían en mi dirección y me sobresalte al ver como de una manera a otra empezaban a tomar fotografías y a realizar preguntas como ¿"Donde está la señorita Petrova?, ¿Por qué no vino a recoger a su prometido? ¿Están peleados?, ¿Que nos puede contar sobre ellos?...Más y más preguntas empezaban a salir y simplemente sentía como me faltaba el aire pensando en si debía o no responderles.

En un impulso por buscar aire, me dirigí hacia el lado contrario de la multitud cuando de repente choque con un hombre y escuchaba como en voz alta y con autoridad decía que se detuvieran y que nos dejaran en paz porque ninguna de las preguntas iban hacer contestadas.

Fue entonces cuando me dispuse a buscar con la mirada a mi salvador y mis ojos se encontraron con el océano, unos ojos azules como el mar los más bello y extraordinario que había visto en mi vida. Por un momento pensé que me encontraba nadando al ver esos ojos tan azules y profundos que me observaban de manera curiosa e interrogante. Intente apartar la mirada pero mis ojos me traicionaron y como si tuvieran vida propia empezaron a recorrer y analizar todo su cuerpo. Trate de apartar una vez más la vista pero de alguna manera sentía una atracción inevitable e inexplicable por este hombre. No pude evitar pensar en si este hombre era el famoso Damon Salvatore y si lo era definitivamente todos tenían razón, este hombre es un Dios griego convertido en mortal para deslumbrar a las mujeres con su belleza. Dios mío que me pasaba, porque sentía estas cosas ahora? Tantos hombres en el mundo y precisamente llego a sucumbir por el prometido de mi jefa?

Dios Mío Gilbert! La locura cada día va invadiendo más y más tu vida, dije en mis adentros mientras seguía observando a mi salvador…..

**Damon…..**

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando arribaba a Mistyc Falls, con maleta en mano y la ilusión de ver a mi prometida era lo que me motivaba en este día. Me toco realizar un viaje largo porque al ser un arquitecto importante y con una compañía conocida en el mundo, mi trabajo me obligaba a viajar para cerrar negocios los cuales muchas veces me mantenían alejado de mi prometida. Lo único que me molestaba un poco era que como siempre Kath ponía en primer plano su trabajo y por ultimo estaba simplemente nuestra relación. Días antes había hablado con ella y sabía que mandaría a su asistente personal por mí, hubiera deseado verla en cuanto desembarcara pero por cosas de trabajo nuevamente se retrasaba nuestro encuentro. Procedí a caminar hacia la salida para buscar a su asistente cuando de la nada apareció un grupo de personas que me esperaban y empezaban a tirar flashes con sus cámaras y lanzarme preguntas de manera continua..

-"¿Señor Salvatore, dígame ya tienen fecha?, ¿Cuándo es la boda?, ¿Dónde está la Señorita Petrova?". Miles de paparazzis preguntaban de manera insistente, mientras seguían sacándome fotos y se amontonaban en grupo para bloquearme la pasada y evitar que siguiera mi camino.

Era de esperarse, siendo el novio de una de las mejores diseñadoras de moda del país, todo el mundo quería estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en nuestra relación. A como pude logre salir del circulo y respire de manera tranquila al ver arribar la limosina negra de Katherine..

El chofer estaciono la limo y se dirigía abrir la puerta trasera de cual emergía una mujer, al verla simplemente me quede embobado. No podría creer lo que mis ojos veían, una castaña atractiva, la mujer más atractiva del mundo pensé en mis adentros. De repente sacudí mi cabeza tratando de que desaparecieran todos esos impuros pensamientos pero simplemente sentí la necesidad de comparar a Katherine con esta misteriosa castaña. Katherine es preciosa, elegante, tiene lo suyo no lo niego. Sin embargo, la mujer que se encontraba frente a mí era exquisita al igual que un buen vino. Esto no debía estarme pasando, dentro de poco me voy a casar y en vez de estar pensando en mi prometida me encuentro admirando y deseando a esta mujer que ni siquiera se su nombre. Una vez más trate de controlar mis pensamientos y cuando logre mi objetivo note como los paparazis se dirigían hacia ella y empezaban de nuevo a invadir espacio personal y a lanzar sus estúpidas preguntas.

¿"Donde está la señorita Petrova?, ¿Por qué no vino a recoger a su prometido? ¿Están peleados?, ¿Que nos puede contar sobre ellos? Como siempre preguntas estúpidas de las cuales no iban a recibir respuesta. Volví a observar de nuevo a la castaña y vi cómo se ponía nerviosa y miraba hacia los lados tratando de encontrar ayuda o una escapatoria al acoso que le realizaban los medios. Decidido a salvar la situación me encamine directo a ella, agarre su mano, la atraje hacia mi mientras les decía a los medios que dejaran de hacer preguntas y se largaran de aquí.

La castaña me vio de manera extrañada y nerviosa, lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacer mi formal presentación para evitar que pensara que estaba siendo secuestrada por un completo desconocido

-"Damon Salvatore" Salude mientras llevaba su mano a mi boca y besaba gentilmente el dorso de ella. Me miro de manera interrogante y luego suspiro, tal parecía que estaba conteniendo su respiración y que al conocer mi identidad empezaba a relajarse un poco.

-"Elena Gilbert, soy la asistente personal de Katherine y he venido por usted. Un placer conocerlo señor Salvatore" respondió de manera nerviosa mientras apartaba su mano de mis labios.

Le dedique una sonrisa de medio lado, agarre mi maleta y nos dirigimos hacia la limosina para salir de este lugar lo más pronto posible. Al estar dentro del auto tomamos asientos distintos quedando frente a frente pero sin cruzar una palabra, cerramos la puerta y el chofer arranco el motor alejándonos rápidamente del aeropuerto.

"Hoy en día la privacidad ya no existe" dije tratando de romper la atmosfera de incomodo silencio que se había formado entre nosotros.

-"Si" fue lo que ella respondió mientras cruzaba sus piernas y apoyaba sus manos sobre ellas dándome acceso a una vista tentadora. Por instinto mi mirada traviesa empezó a recorrer a su piel expuesta. Llevaba una falda negra corta la cual me mostraba su hermosa piel y piernas bronceadas. Empecé a subir lentamente por su cuerpo y note que traía un top blanco y un sueter negro que cubría sus brazos y hombros pero no su largo y hermoso cuello. Se miraba tan bella que me entraron unas ganas de recorrer su cuello con besos dulces hasta llegar a sus labios…. "Contrólate Salvatore!" fue el pensamiento que me logro sacar de mi sueño pecaminoso.

-"Disculpe señor Salvatore, ¿Dijo usted algo?" Elena preguntaba algo extrañada

-"Oh , no, no dije nada. Solo pensaba y me preguntaba si llevas mucho siendo la asistente de Katherine" hable rápidamente agradeciendo que no logro escuchar mis pensamientos mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta y sentía su mirada curiosa.

-"Si"- fue lo único que respondió. Pude sentir que ella al igual que yo sentía nervios por mi presencia y que por la forma en que me miraba no le era indiferente.

-"No me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿Es la única palabra que conoces o sabes decir?" bromee tratando de relajarla mientras miraba como se sonrojaba.

-"Lo siento. Ha sido un día largo y ajetreado. Solo estoy cansada." exclamo dándome una sonrisa tímida.

Nuevamente se apodero el silencio de la situación y así se prolongó hasta llegar a la empresa. Al ver que en vez de ir al hotel venimos directamente a la compañía me resulto extraño porque Kath me dijo que del aeropuerto iba a ser llevado al hotel pero como ella cambia de parecer siempre supuse que seguro tenía otros planes y que me iría con ella luego.

Al estacionarnos frente al edificio como todo caballero abrí la puerta y dije "las damas primero" y al mismo tiempo me incorporaba de nuevo mi chaqueta.

-"Gracias" la chica sonrió mientras salía de la limo. -"El edificio está vacío, solo se encuentra Katherine en su oficina, tu y yo. Esto debido a que todos se están preparando para la fies…- exclamo dejando la última frase en el aire.

-"¿El qué?" pregunte confundido y curioso mientras pulsaba la tecla y esperábamos el ascensor.

-"Nada, olvídalo" respondió mientras nos metíamos en el ascensor y apretaba el piso para la oficina de Kath. Nuevamente en el ascensor nos invadió el silencio, ambos mirando al frente cuando de repente por el rabillo del ojo vi como Elena se lleva las manos a la cabeza y empezaba a gemir, un gemido de dolor que me alerto y rápidamente me gire hacia su lado logrando agarrarla justo en el momento en el que se desvanecía. Sea lo que sea esta situación me ponía cabreado y confundido, por instinto la levante y la cargue entre mis brazos mientras escuchaba el pitido el cual indicaba que habíamos llegado al piso. Lo que no esperaba, era ver a Katherine en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, quien al ver la escena estaba que echaba humo y nos miraba con ganas de asesinarnos ahí mismo.

"¿Pero qué diablos significa esto? Exijo una explicación DAMON" una histérica y celosa Katherine gritaba y cruzaba sus brazos exigiendo una explicación instantánea con su mirada.

Lo que me faltaba, un viaje largo para reunirme con mi novia, paparazzis, conozco a esta hermosa mujer, de la nada se desmaya, la tengo entre mis brazos y mi prometida se está imaginando uno y miles de escenarios. Sino le daba una buena explicación mi cabeza y la de Elena iban a rodar y hacer quemadas por la llama de los celos de Katherine.

Sin pensarlo y sin dirigirle una palabra a Kath camine hacia su oficina con la chica en brazos aun cabreado por lo sucedido. Lo importante era la averiguar la causa de su desmayo y ya luego habría tiempo para aclarar y arreglar esta confusión con Kath…..

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews ****..**

**Saluditos y nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Fiesta e Invitaciones

**Buenas Buenas! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, por los nuevo followers y por su apoyo con esta historia son de gran motivación . Principalmente darle a gracias a L44le y a Butter014 por su apoyo .**

**Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

**Fiesta e Invitaciones.**

**Elena…**

Empecé abrir los ojos lentamente, la cabeza aun me martillaba, tenía la respiración descontrolada y sudaba helado tal como si despertara de un mal sueño y para mi sorpresa me encontraba acostada en el sofá de la oficina de mi jefa y frente a mi Katherine y atrás de ella se encontraba Damon, ambos con miradas completamente distintas. Damon reflejaba preocupación y Katherine desaprobación y furia.

-"¿Qué pasó? " pregunte confundida mientras me incorporaba en el sofá. Lo último que recordaba era haber llegado al edificio y que me sentí mareada en el interior del ascensor.

-"Te desmayaste." Una voz aterciopelada hablo detrás de Katherine. Me recosté en el sofá y suspire. El tumor estaba empezando a realizarme malas jugadas, no es posible no ahorita por favor pensé en mis adentros al encontrarme en esta penosa situación. " Lo siento." Dije mientras trataba de levantarme nuevamente del sofá pero al instante mis pies falsean y caigo.

-"Wow! Hey tranquila, vuelve a sentarte y no te muevas." Damon dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-"Elena, ¿Por qué eliges este momento para desmayarte? " Katherine gimió mirando el reloj. "Y ni siquiera seguiste mis órdenes. Dije que lo recogieras en el aeropuerto y que luego lo registraras en un hotel no que lo trajeras a la empresa. Sabes perfectamente que mi casa está siendo remodelada y que no puede quedarse ahí. Pero, no, nunca sigues mis órdenes y aparentemente hoy estás experimentando un día sin cerebro " añadió hecha una furia.

-"Katherine, cálmate". Damon dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella. Puso su brazo sobre su hombro tratando de calmarla.

-"En cuanto a la forma en que te vistes, supongo que planeaste una fiesta de bienvenida. " Damon dijo tratando de distraer a Katherine

-"Sí". Ella puso los ojos en blanco y levantó las manos, " lo siento. He estado estresada. Tengo un súper importante desfile de moda en Nueva York pronto y ya te imaginaras. "Katherine agregó.

-"Eso no es una razón válida para tratar injustamente a tus empleados, Kath. " Damon dijo sonriendo mientras besaba sus labios.

-"Ella sabe cómo manejar mis gritos. Está acostumbrada a ellos, Damon. "Katherine dijo abrazándolo.

-"Bueno, dale un descanso, se desmayó. " Damon le respondió.

-"No. No hay descansos cuando trabajas conmigo. "Añadió Katherine .

-"Ella probablemente está cansada Kath, podemos llevarla a su casa. " Damon se ofreció .

-"¿Qué? ¡No! Ella es mi asistente y tiene que venir a la fiesta. "Katherine contestó mientras me incorporaba para salir lo más rápido de esa oficina.

-"No se preocupe señorita Petrova . Me siento bien. Voy a asistir a la fiesta. "le informe tratando de fingir seguridad y de que todo estaba perfecto

-"No me preocupo por ti, Elena. Lo que me interesa es mi fiesta y mi prometido. Ahora, vete a casa, vístete y no llegues tarde, Iré con Damon a un hotel y yo misma hare su check in" Katherine ordenó.

-"Sí, señorita Petrova." respondí encaminándome hacia el ascensor mientras Damon y Katherine me seguían. La puerta se abrió, entre al ascensor y apreté el botón que me llevaría a la primera planta. Las puertas se cerraron lentamente y como si estuviera en una película mis ojos y los de Damon chocaron nuevamente, nos miramos brevemente y entonces, en un instante, las puertas se cerraron mientras mis mejía se sonrojaban por lo que acababa de acontecer. Suspire y pase una mano por mi cabello tratando de eliminar la imagen de su hermoso rostro y sacarlo de mis pensamientos. Salí del ascensor con una amplia sonrisa porque a pesar de mi dolor de cabeza recordar esos hermosos ojos azules me daban un sensación de paz y alivio.

Mientras me dirigía a casa, iba pensando en que tenía que encontrar un traje adecuado para asistir a la fiesta. A pesar de que no me sentía bien, era mi responsabilidad de asistir y tomar notas de todo. Además, yo planee el evento, no Katherine. Llegue a casa y abrí la puerta principal. Me preguntaba cómo podía llegar vestida a ese evento porque los diseñadores más famosos de la ciudad estarían presentes y no quería hacer el ridículo porque Katherine me mataría. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación. Al abrir la puerta casi me da un ataque al encontrar a Bonnie y Caroline sentadas en mi cama.

-"Chicas! Una advertencia sería de gran ayuda! " exhale poniendo mis manos sobre mi pecho, " ¿Cómo entraron? " Añadí mientras me sentaba en la cama junto a Caroline y Bonnie se ponía de pie para empezar a caminar por la habitación.

-"Elena, nos diste la copia de tu llave porque nos íbamos alistar juntas para ir a la fiesta. Estás envejeciendo. Elena ¿Cómo no te acuerdas? "Bonnie dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-"Lo que sea. Ustedes dos deben ayudarme. No sé qué ponerme." Comente y Bonnie sacudió la cabeza.

-"Tranquila Gilbert! Tenemos todo bajo control! " Bonnie y Caroline chillaron .

"¿Qué? En Serio?" pregunte confundida

"Te compramos un vestido! " Caroline explicó levantándose de la cama. Ella corrió hacia el armario y sacó un largo vestido rojo sin tirantes que tenía una gran hendidura en la parte frontal.

-"Ni sueñen que me pondré eso. " proteste

" Oh vamos! Te verás espectacular. " Caroline insistió .

-" De ningún modo niñas! Ya vieron el escote? "sacudí mi cabeza en señal de protesta.

-"Mira, Elena, tu planificaste la fiesta así que hoy te luces porque te luces. No me importa si tengo que atarte a la cama. "Bonnie ordeno.

-"Está bien. Si no me queda de otra" respondí mientras me dirigía al cuarto de baño para prepararme para la grandiosa noche.

Una hora después, arribamos a la fiesta. El salón tenía un aspecto estilo persa. Con manteles, jarrones y el piso cubierto de alfombras. En la entrada nos encontramos a Rebeka quien al verme exclamo

-" Oh , pero que hermosa te ves Elena. Ese vestido hace juego con tu piel y tus piernas larga y ese escote simplemente wow! Rebeka gritó una vez más mientras yo sonreía y recorría el salón con la vista.

-"Hay mucha gente aquí. " Rebeka comentó mientras nos guiaba a su mesa que estaba cubierta con manteles azules y blancos.

-"Este arreglo es hermoso. " Bonnie murmuró al tocar la pieza central en la mesa. Era un jarrón lleno rosas rojas, azul y amarillo que brillaba como si oro hubiera sido derramado en ellas

."Hiciste un buen trabajo, Elena." Rebeka exclamo mientras yo recorría una vez más el salón.

-"¿Dónde están Katherine y Damon ? "pregunte en voz alta

-" Ellos llegaron hace 30 minutos- Cuando entraron la gente se volvió loca aplaudiendo y saludando. Katherine dedico un breve discurso donde daba gracias y todas esas cosas a los invitados. Damon y ella bailaron la primera pieza musical y luego simplemente desaparecieron. No sé dónde están ahora." Rebeka respondió.

" Ya que Kath no está ¿Qué tal si todos vamos bailar?! " Caroline chilló mientras yo sacudía mi cabeza en modo negación.

"Uh ! No! Primero si Kath me ve, me mata y segundo estos tacones son demasiado altos " exclame mientras señalaba mis zapatos negros.

" Vamos, Elena! Por favor!" las chicas protestaron.

"Está bien. Pero solo esta música!" Las chicas y nos adentramos a la pista. La música era alegre y rápida, lo que me causaba una sensación de libertad. Ha sido un día difícil, tuve mi primera recaída en el trabajo y mis amigas no lo saben pero en parte es bueno porque así no puedo arruinarles su noche con mis problemas. Ya que tengo esta oportunidad solo queda aprovechar mientras dure.

* * *

**DAMON….**

Al enviar a Elena a casa nos dirigimos directamente al hotel donde se realizaría la fiesta ya que Katherine insistió en que me hospedara ahí mismo. Nos subimos a la limo y el viaje fue silencioso. Sabía que en cuanto estuviéramos en la habitación del hotel los reclamos empezarían a surgir y así fue. Arribamos al hotel, hicimos el check in y nos adentramos a nuestra habitación. Solo cerré la puerta cuando la fiera estallo…

-Me quieres explicar qué diablos fue todo eso? Suspire y me gire hacia ella para quedar frente a frente. Katherine llevaba un vestido color negro, largo y cabello rizado. Ella se veía hermosa por realmente hermosa. Digamos que el enojo le hacía lucir espectacular al lado de su vestido negro.

-" No tienes nada de lo que estar celosa. Ella simplemente se desmayó y yo la ayude." Explicaba de manera serena y seria.

-"Se desmaya y exclusivamente cae en tus brazos no? No era preferible que la dejaras en el piso y luego llamaras a seguridad o a quien sea para que se encargara de ella." Una enojada e histérica Katherine exclamaba. Podía ver su rostro lleno de furia y sus venas resaltando.

-"Sabes que no soy de esas personas. Vamos Katherine viaje horas por ti y ahora me haces un escándalo por un accidente. Nena, creo que eres lo suficientemente lista para comprender que no hay nada negro por acá. Un accidente, la ayude y fin de la discusión" respondí tratando de salir lo más rápido posible de este drama. Es increíble como Katherine ha cambiado. Ambos nos conocimos en la universidad y ella era tan hermosa, cálida y sobre todo se preocupaba mucho por mí. Cuando mi madre murió ella fue la que estuvo ahí para mí, cuidándome, apoyándome y dándome ánimos siempre. Me sentí amado y por eso a los meses le pedí a Kath que nos casáramos porque sé que con ella todo iba a estar bien. Pero ahora se ha vuelto arrogante, dura, fría, no sé si por el trabajo o por la fama que ha ganado pero al ver cómo trata a sus empleados me resulta una completa desconocida. Tratando de acallar mis pensamientos y sus reclamos me acerque a Kath y la bese.

-"Te he extrañado mucho amor" Katherine suspiro mientras me abrazaba y depositaba un dulce beso en mi mejía.

-Yo también amor, no sabes cuánto" dije mientras besaba su frente y me apartaba de ella. "Creo que es hora de ir a la fiesta, tus invitados te esperan. Katherine asintió y nos dirigimos hacia el salón.

Al llegar, encontramos una gran multitud de gente, paparazis, diseñadores que saludaban de manera efusiva a Katherine. Todos saludando, silbando y depositando halagos a mi prometida. Kath caminaba como en el aire, ella le encantaba ser el centro de atención así que estaba disfrutando del momento.

Ella brindo unas palabras de agradecimiento, luego hicimos los honores bailando la primera pieza musical de la noche. Al terminar nos fuimos a nuestra mesa y me dispuse a recorrer el salón con la mirada. Al llegar a la pista mis ojos se quedaron estáticos al observar a Elena. Se miraba hermosa. Un vestido rojo con un escote que provocaba lujuria. Meneaba su pelo de lado a lado embobándome y sus caderas con movimientos sensuales que me estaban matando e hipnotizando…

-Que miras tanto Damon?" Katherine pregunto al verme con la mirada perdida en un solo lugar.

-"Nada amor." Mentí mientras trataba de quitar los ojos de la Diosa que se encontraba en la pista.

- Nada? Déjame ver.. Pero sí.. Esa es Elena verdad?" Katherine exclamo al notar la dirección donde estaba mirando. "Qué diablos hace bailando? Le pago para atender a mis invitados, para que tome nota no para que venga a divertirse" y aquí vamos de nuevo Katherine empieza con sus quejas y demandas.

-"La fiesta es tuya amor, así que, no deberías ser tú la que esté hablando con los invitados?" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir mientras veía como Kath fruncía el ceño.

-Dime una cosa, de qué lado estas tu ah?" la furiosa Kath hablo en voz alta.

-"Siempre de tu lado amor. Pero simplemente la chica tuvo un día duro, dale un poco de aire" exclamo tratando de que dejara el drama y entrara un poco en razón.

-"Amor, ella es mi asistente y una mujer adulta. Ella estará bien, solo fue un desmayo y ahora debe cumplir mis órdenes. Deja de preocuparte tanto y disfruta esta noche." Kath exclamo "No te muevas de aquí, solo iré donde Elena a decirle que debe dirigirse a la entrada para esperar y atender a los invitados" agrego dándome un suave beso en los labios mientras emprendía su camino a la pista.

Las horas pasaron, baile con mi prometida, charle con sus invitados y Elena aun no aparecía en el salón. La cena estaba por servirse y Kath tuvo que irse para ver que todo saliera a la perfección y en ese momento aproveche para escabullirme. Me dirigí a la entrada tratando de respirar un poco de aire porque adentro simplemente no me sentía a gusto. Personas importantes que estaban más por aludir a Kath y hacer negocios con ella y simplemente me sentía un poco como un estorbo. Al llegar a la entrada vi a Elena, quien sonreía y daba instrucciones a las personas que arribaban tarde a la fiesta. Por instinto camine hacia ella quien estaba de espalda y aproveche para darle una sorpresa.

-"Hola" susurre en su oído. Ella se giró y me dedico una sonrisa tímida.

-"Señor Salvatore, está todo bien? Necesita algo?" pregunto con un tono preocupado.

-"No, todo está bien. La cena esta por servirse y no estoy hambriento. Solo quería salir a tomar un poco de aire y si no te molesta hacerte compañía" murmure.

-"Y su prometida"? pregunto de manera extrañada.

-"Ella está demasiado ocupada con sus clientes que ni siquiera noto mi ausencia" respondí un poco dolido. "Dime, te has estado sintiendo bien? Digo como hace unas horas te desmayaste" agregue.

" Oh eso . Por estar planificando la fiesta me no almorcé así que esos saltos de comida fueron los causante de mi desmayo" dijo mientras sonreía.

"En ese caso, creo que deberías subir y comer algo" murmure.

-"No hace falta. Además Katherine me quiere aquí para atender a sus invitados.." hablo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-"Si no quieres que Kath te vea entonces te puedo sacar de aquí y llevarte a comer fuera" dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo para hacerla entrar en confianza.

-"No creo que a Kath le guste tanto la idea. Ya le cause problemas anteriormente por mi desmayo y ahora si me voy con usted ardera troya" exclamo con cara de preocupación.

-"Ella no se enterara te lo aseguro. Esta tan sumergida en su mundo con clientes que no lo notara. Además lo que ella no sabe no le hará daño. Que dices?" dije en un tono amigable y esperando que ella aceptara mi invitación. La chica tuvo un día duro solo quería ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

-"Está bien. Mi auto está cerca así que nos iremos en el. Pero que sea rápido okay." Elena acepto.

-"Prometido!" exclame mientras le ofrecía mi brazo y nos dirigíamos a su auto..

* * *

**Como siempre espero les guste y ya saben reviews son amor :D.**

**Saluditos ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Coincidenia o Destino?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**Coincidencia o Destino?**

**Elena…..**

-"¿Estás seguro de que Katherine no nos va a matar si vamos a comer algo?" pregunte mientras Damon negaba con la cabeza.

-"No". Él respondió. "Ella no tiene por qué saberlo." Añadió mientras caminábamos hacia un pequeño aparcamiento detrás del edificio donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Suspire y me encogí de hombros mientras nos acercábamos a mi coche. No tenía la menor idea de por qué el prometido de mi jefa me trataba tan bien. No podía entender por qué parecía tan preocupado mí. Sin embargo, me sentía agradecida de que alguien aun sin conocerme y sin saber mi situación se preocupara por mí. Llevamos pocas horas de conocernos, no sé si conocernos seria la palabra pero en fin parecía un buen tipo. Aparte de ser un caballero, Damon Salvatore es divinamente hermoso. Sé que esto es arriesgado pero si Katherine nunca se entera de nuestra pequeña aventura, todo estaría bien. Hoy disfrutaría de la noche o bueno lo que queda de ella. ¿Por qué preocuparme por lo que piense Katherine?. Realmente ni siquiera sé por qué todavía estaba trabajando para ella. Me gusta mi trabajo, pero odio la manera en que me trata. Pero en el fondo no todos los jefes son amables y pues esta actitud se que es un poco masoquista pero me mantiene en mi realidad, mi mundo real. Estaba consciente de que mi tumor aun es tratable, que puedo salvarme pero mi decisión está tomada, así que, conforme avance el tiempo llegara el momento en el que perderé todo lo que amo. Por lo tanto quiero mantener mi vida lo más normal posible, incluso si eso significaba tratar con una jefa quisquillosa.

-"Bueno, ¿Dónde y que quieres comer?" pregunte mientras nos montábamos al coche.

-"No lo sé. Sorpréndeme." Un juguetón Damon contesto mientras guiñaba un ojo. Este hombre va a matarme. Es atento, caballeroso y encima coqueto y juguetón! Pensé en mis adentros cuando nos dirigíamos fuera del estacionamiento.

-"Hay un lugar donde sirven comida asiática por aquí cerca. Sea japonesa o china y es deliciosa. Se llama Asia Paradise es estilo buffet. Creo que te gustará." Dije mientras conducía y Damon me sonreía.

-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?" Damon preguntó.

-"Supongo" ofrecí una sonrisa tímida.

-"¿Por qué sigues trabajando para Katherine?" pregunto con su mirada interrogante.

-"Oh ... ps.. es una empresa reconocida y un buen trabajo" conteste con una sonrisa fingida.

-"¿No te cansas de sus reclamos y sus gritos? Sólo he estado en la ciudad por unas horas y he visto que te trata de lo peor" Damon exclamo.

-"Sí, bueno. Estoy acostumbrada a ella. Antes si molestaba pero ahora es parte de mi día, supongo." Dije burlonamente mientras Damon bajaba la ventana.

-"Es hora de que respires aire fresco, Elena. Tienes que empezar a vivir y tomar un descanso. Tanta presión, gritos y exigencias te tienen al límite. Piensa en ti primero, tienes potencial así que porque no buscar nuevos aires y nuevas experiencia " Afirmo y me sonrió.

No podía creerlo. Este hombre me acababa de hablar de la vida, de vivir y de luchar. Quien pensaría que a pesar de no conocer sobre mi enfermedad, indirectamente me estaba alentando a que siguiera luchando. La vida definitivamente era una cosa divertida.

-"Entonces, háblame de ti, Damon." Dije y Damon se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

-"¿Qué quieres que diga?" pregunto.

-"No lo sé. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que nos ayude a convertirnos en amigos y dejar de ser completamente extraños" sonreí.

"Bueno, ehmmm…Soy arquitecto." Contesto.

"Eso ya lo sé! Dime algo más! Algo que nadie sepa!" Exclame mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco y volvía a fijar la vista en la carretera.

Damon se rió entre dientes y yo también reía. Hace tiempo que no reía y ahora me encontraba haciéndolo y se sentía tan bien.

-"Está bien. ¿Qué tal si tú me dices algo y luego yo te digo algo? Exclamo y suspire.

-"Bueno, lo que diré es un secreto. No se lo digas a nadie ni me llames loca okay?" Susurre y Damon asintió.

- "¿Cuál es tu secreto Gilbert? Preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas.

-"A veces me gustaría ser un vampiro y cuando te vi pensé que eras uno." murmure mientras me reía.

-"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?" pregunto divertido.

-"No lo sé. Supongo que me gusta la idea de poder vivir para siempre." Respondí mientras sonreía

-"Eso es una gran lógica. Pero, ¿has notado que los vampiros ya están muertos?" Dijo mientras suspiraba "Y por qué creíste que era un vampiro?" pregunto mientras me miraba ansiosamente.

-"Ps, no sé. Tal vez porque eres bien parecido, tienes unos ojos hipnotizadores y te hace falta broncearte porque estas pálido" conteste mientras le sacaba la lengua y me sonrojaba.

-"Oye, solo porque tienes tu piel perfectamente bronceada no te burles eh?" dijo en tono divertido.. "Así que, te parezco atractivo uhmm?" se acerco y susurro en mi oído de una manera seductora.

-"Salvatore no distraigas al piloto, compórtate" exclame de manera juguetona mientras el volvía a recostarse a su asiento y a reír. "El punto es que me gustaría ser vampiro, punto. Además quien no quiere ser uno?" agregue.

-"Yo no quisiera." Contesto en un tono serio.

-"Por qué no?" pregunte mientras me detenía por la luz roja del semáforo.

"Creo que sería demasiado doloroso ver a la gente que amo morir. Sé que podría tener todo, dinero, mujeres, poder pero no lo mas importante, mis seres queridos. De qué sirve tener todo si al final quedaras solo." Damon dijo y simplemente suspire.

-"Es cierto." Murmure. En el fondo sabia sobre ese sentimiento, lo horrible que era perder a un ser querido. Lo había experimentado en carne propia así que sabía de lo que hablaba.

-"Sólo estoy diciendo que porque he perdido a mi madre. Fue difícil verla morir.." Dijo mientras la luz verde apareció y puse en marcha el auto.

-"Siento mucho lo de tu madre. Yo perdí a mis padres y sé lo que se siente" añadí mientras conducía.

-"Okay, creo que es hora mi pequeño y sucio secreto no?" exclamo.

-"Oh sí. Salvatore al fin tendré con que sobornarte" dije de manera divertida.

-"Odio mi trabajo" Damon dijo.

-"En serio? Ese es tu sucio secreto?" dije algo desanimada mientras conducía.

-"Bueno, todo el mundo cree que amo lo que hago-No voy a mentir. Es horrible. Demasiado exigente." Afirmo serio mirando en la ventana.

-"¿Cuál es tu pasión, entonces?" Ella preguntó.

-"Yo quería ser un neurólogo. Un médico que se especializa en las condiciones del cerebro." Damon hablo mientras seguía con la mirada perdida – "Mi madre tenía un tumor y murió a causa de eso. Así que deseaba con toda mi alma ser neurólogo para evitar que otro ser querido o alguien más muriera por eso. Pero por cosas del destino y otras cosas termine siendo arquitecto. Bueno olvídalo es una larga historia y no quiero arruinar la noche" Afirmó y yo solté un bufido. Pensando en lo irónica que es la vida.

"Bueno hemos llegado. Te va a encantar." Dije mientras aparcaba el coche en la entrada del restaurante.

"Las damas primero, señorita" exclamo Damon mientras salía rápidamente del auto y se dirigía a mi puerta para ayudarme a salir.

"Bueno a comer" dije divertida mientras nos adentrábamos al restaurante. Una noche que empezó mal pero al final iba por un buen rumbo. Nada de gritos, ni obligaciones. Esta noche seria para disfrutarla….

* * *

**Damon….**

Salir de esa fiesta fue una decisión sabia. No era mi mundo, era el de Kath. Ella es mi prometida, mi futura esposa, pero estas pocas horas a su lado me ha mostrado su lado oscuro por así decir. Siempre pensé que Kath era humilde, sensible y que se preocupaba por los demás, pero ahora todo es distinto. En realidad no podía entender por qué había estado actuando de esa manera. Era una cosa extraña porque ella me decía que trataba por igual y muy bien a sus empleados. Pero ahora al ver su comportamiento vi que estaba mintiendo. Pero por que mentirme? Por qué hacerme creer que era una persona y resulta ser otra?. Conmigo siempre fue tan distinta, amorosa, siempre cuidando de mí y de las personas a mí alrededor. Esa actitud fue la que me enamoro de Katherine. Si era capaz de mentir sobre algo así, iba a mentir sobre algo más? Era la primera vez que me preguntaba si en realidad conocía a mi futura esposa. Estará guardando más secretos? Fue nuestra relación a base de mentiras? ¿Estaba realmente enamorado de ella? ¿O estaba enamorado de la idea del amor?. Después de perder a mi madre, todo se había venido abajo. Apenas podía respirar y Katherine me ayudo y estuvo ahí en mis peores momentos. Me siento muy agradecido por eso. Yo la amo, ¿Cierto?. Respire hondo y sacudí la cabeza. No es posible que esté pensando en estas cosas en este momento. Ahora sólo quería disfrutar la noche. Quería disfrutar de la noche con la hermosa dama que me acompañaba. Quería pasar tiempo con ella, no sólo porque parecía una buena chica, sencilla. Nada pretenciosa, como Katherine. Ella era una buena chica, y me gustaba por eso. Ella era autentica, real.

Después de pasar dos horas en el restaurante, en donde compartimos, charlamos y dejamos de ser dos extraños, nos retiramos del lugar.

-"Que gran noche, lástima que el tiempo paso volando." dije mientras caminábamos hacia su coche.

-"Sí. Fue muy agradable" agrego Elena cuando abría la puerta de piloto. Antes de entrar ella se llevó las manos a su cabeza y agarro mi brazo para apoyarse y no perder el equilibrio.

-"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunte preocupado mientras rodeaba su cintura con mi brazo derecho.

-"Lo siento... He estado recibiendo todos estos dolores de cabeza..." Elena suspiró.

-"¿Así que no te sientes bien?" Pregunte y ella asentía.

-"Me siento un poco mareada pero ya se me pasara." Ella dijo mientras asentía.

- "Elena, no creo que puedas manejar. Dame las llaves de tu coche, yo te llevare a tu casa" me ofrecí porque me preocupaba que en el camino pudiera pasarle algo desagradable.

-"¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir, no me siento bien en este momento, pero ya pasara. Tengo que volver a la fiesta. ¿Y si Katherine me necesita?" Afirmó y yo fruncía el ceño al escuchar tremenda estupidez.

-"Es su fiesta, así que ella tendrá que lidiar con eso. Dame las llaves, te llevo a casa. No quiero protestas" dije en tono autoritario

-"Pero.." ella resoplo

-"No acepto un no como respuesta. Las llaves" exigí.

-"Esta bien. Toma las llaves" dijo mientras la ayudaba a subir al coche y me acomodaba en el asiento de piloto.

"Tú eres mi guía, muéstrame el camino a casa que yo conduzco" murmure mientras nos poníamos el cinturón de seguridad y emprendíamos el camino a su casa.

Nos tomó una hora de camino. Todo el trayecto fue en completo silencio, ella solo hablaba para darme direcciones nada más.

-"Da vuelta a la derecha. Es aquí, hemos llegado. Puedes aparcar por allá" Elena murmuro, yo asentí y me dispuse a parquear el coche.

-" Es una linda casa. Oye tienes una piscina, me encanta" comente al ver las afueras de su casa.

-"Gracias por traerme Damon, no era necesario. Pero ahora tenemos un problemita, como se supone que regresaras a la fiesta?" una confundida y divertida Elena preguntaba.

-"Oh mierda! No tengo auto, lo olvide por completo. Puedo llamar a un taxi desde tu casa, te parece?" pregunte.

-"Claro. Ven conmigo" Elena respondió mientras me hacía seña con su cabeza para que la siguiera. Entramos a la casa y no pude evitar ser curioso. Todo era sencillo y hermoso. Al igual que Elena.

-"Damon, no tengo a mano el número de alguna compañía de taxi, tengo una agenda telefónica pero tampoco sé dónde está" una despistada Elena hablaba mientras hacía gestos con sus manos.

-" Puedo ayudarte a buscarla." Me ofrecí.

-"Ok, mira ahí por el sofá, yo iré a buscarla a la cocina" exclamo Elena.

Busque en la mesa, al lado del TV y luego mientras me agachaba para mirar debajo del sofá, encontré un papel, bien doblado. Lo tome y lo abrí y en él me encontré una lista de deseos escrito. Me disponía a leerlos cuando Elena regreso y se puso a mi lado.

-"Que es esto?" pregunte mientras me reía al leer cada acápite de la lista. "Una lista interesante eh?"

-"Como lo encontraste? Bueno es algo que quiero hacer antes de envejecer" respondió un poco nerviosa.

-"Envejecer? Elena, si tienes una vida entera por delante" dije en un tono divertido.

-"Digamos que es algo de vida o muerte. Ahorita es donde tenemos fuerza, vitalidad, donde se siente la adrenalina así que debe ser ahora, me entiendes" Elena agrego aun con su tono nervioso.

"Interesante. Io vi aiuterà a completare questa lista." Exclame en Italiano.

"Qué? Que se supone que significa eso? Elena pregunto confundida al escucharme hablar en otro idioma

"Dije que te ayudare a completar esta lista. Bueno, parte de ella. Si tú me dejas, claro? Pregunte nervioso.

"Es perfecto. Gracias Damon, por esta noche y por unirte a mi locura" Elena exclamo en tono alegre...

* * *

**A las fans de Kath sorry por ponerla muy bitch pero es parte para que la historia fluya :P.**

**Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben review son amor :D.**

**Saluditos :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Dos Caras

**Les traigo un cap para conocer un poco a Katherine y saber que piensa y siente.**

Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**Dos Caras.**

**Katherine…..**

La noche anterior, se suponía sería la mejor de todas. Era el regreso de Damon, fiesta de bienvenida, negociaciones con nuevos clientes y luego era estar con mi prometido a solas, pero no, las cosas no salieron a como lo planee. Después de haber hablado un poco con uno de mis clientes y socios favoritos Elijah Mikaelson, me percate que Damon había desaparecido. Así pues, me dispuse a buscarlo con la mirada por el salón, luego recorrí todo el hotel sin mucho éxito. Después de muchos intentos fallidos de tratar de encontrarlo, comencé a buscar Elena, para darle las últimas instrucciones para el cierre de la fiesta. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que ella tampoco estaba, lo cual me pareció extraño y luego simplemente explote. Se desato el infierno al unir que Damon y Elena eran los únicos desaparecidos de mi fiesta. Me tuve que disculpar con mis invitados y me dirigí a la habitación de Damon, estuve esperándolo por horas y el simplemente apareció en la madrugada. Le reclame y simplemente dijo que recibió una llamada de negocios y cuando iba saliendo miro a Elena desmayarse, la llevo a su casa y luego se reunió con un cliente, paso charlando, ceno con él y así se le fue el tiempo. Luego, me beso, me pidió disculpas y dijo que se sentía cansado que no quería pelear porque mañana tendría compromisos de trabajo, me dijo que me amaba y simplemente se quedo dormido.

Simplemente quería arrancarle la cabeza por lo que me hizo. Me mordí la lengua evitando que todo el enojo y veneno saliera de lo más profundo de mí ser y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Entre, empuñe mis manos y di un golpe al espejo mientras lanzaba un grito ahogado expresando mi furia y frustración. Mi rostro se puso rojo y se me resaltaban las venas, estaba hecha un demonio. Damon era un caballero, un caballero de brillante armadura, el que siempre estaba dispuesto ayudar a una damisela en apuros, pero yo siempre era la damisela y el mi caballero. Me puse en cuclillas y empecé a reírme de mis locos pensamientos. Estaba Celosa. No era posible, Katherine Petrova jamás estaría celosa.

Me incorpore y me mire al espejo - "No tienes nada de que sentir celos." susurre mientras inhalaba y exhalaba , - "Si hay alguien que debería estar celoso es él. " sonreí y miraba mi reflejo en el espejo y acomodaba mi cabello detrás de mis orejas. Soy una mujer hermosa, elegante y muchos hombres me desean, con solo un chasquido podía tener a todos ellos. Esa soy yo, Katherine Petrova una mujer que le encanta la fama, la belleza y la aventura. Una mujer que puede y debe tener todo.

"Hasta ahora todo va bien. " susurre .Soy una de las diseñadoras más famosas del mundo. Me voy a casar con un hombre guapo, rico, cariñoso y que tiene poder el cual me viene muy bien porque eso es lo que necesito, más poder. Entre más tengo, mas quiero. Pero, Damon es demasiado inocente, bueno para mí, si me da amor pero no había aventura. Soy una experta en tomar riesgos. Me encanta la aventura y peligro. En mi diccionario personal, la aventura y el peligro sólo tenían una definición, y eso era Elijah Mikaelson, uno de mis mejores clientes, socio y mi amante de fin de semana. Nada serio, solo pura diversión, pero me encantaba vivir todo tipo de riesgo con este hombre. Además Damon con su trabajo pasaba fuera mucho tiempo y no soy una mujer que le gusta esperar.

"Eres una jugadora, Katherine Petrova . " dije mirándome al espejo y me reí pensando en lo fácil que era mantener dos relaciones a la vez. Por supuesto, Elijah sabía que de mi relación y que iba a casarme con Damon, pero no le importaba en absoluto, aventura y peligro era lo que nos emocionaba a los dos. Exhale lentamente y experimente una oleada de miedo al pensar en la posibilidad de que un día Damon se enterara de mi infidelidad. Sin embargo, Damon nunca iba averiguarlo. Si en la fiesta, no logro notar nada extraño en mi comportamiento y más cuando lo deje para irme a charlar un poco con Elijah, ahora mucho menos. Además conociendo a Damon él nunca me seria infiel. Me eche agua en mi rostro, salí del cuarto de baño sonriendo mientras mis emociones se equilibraban y volvían a la normalidad. Aparte las sabanas, me deslice dentro de la cama, di un beso a Damon en su cabeza y me dispuse a dormir. Mañana seria un nuevo día y por supuesto Gilbert me va a escuchar.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol entraban por mi ventana y el humeante olor a café me levanto de golpe. Me senté en la cama y vi a Damon con una bandeja en mano, traía café y waffles, me había preparado el desayuno.

-"Buenos Días, Amor!' dijo Damon mientras depositaba un suave beso en mis labios. "He preparado el desayuno, siento mucho lo de anoche. Espero este desayune logre que empieces de buen humor este día" exclamo mientras me entregaba una taza de café.

-"Buen día para ti también. Sabes que detesto que me hagan desplantes pero hoy es un día muy atareado así que no quiero empezar mal la mañana." Murmure llevándome la taza de café a mis labios.

-"Esta bien. Ya dije que lo sentía. Sabes, tengo una reunión con un cliente, así que pasare por ti en la tarde para ir a comer y luego no me esperes tengo otro compromiso. Te vería en la noche, vale?" Damon dijo mientras me miraba esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

-"Esta bien amor. Voy a organizar un desfile que se hará en las vegas y necesito reunirme con Elijah uno de mis clientes y socios con el cual estoy montando este desfile. Así que, te espero para ir a comer y luego nos veríamos en la noche." Exprese mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa fingida.

-"Bueno, me voy amor. Nos vemos en la tarde." susurro mientras me daba un beso de despedida.

Después que Damon se fue, me duche y me dirigí a mi empresa. Lo primero que haría llamar a Elena y reclamarle por lo de anoche. Arribe a la oficina, pase por el cubículo de Elena y le hice mueca con la cabeza para que me siguiera a mi oficina.

-¿No estaba claro ayer por la noche, Elena? ¿Qué parte de la orden de que fueras a la entrada, saludar y ubicar a los invitados no entendiste?" dije de manera histérica."¿Estás escuchando? Te estoy haciendo una pregunta. "grite.

Elena se aclaró la garganta y se sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina." ¿Puede repetir eso otra vez? " Elena dijo y yo simplemente perdí el control.

-"Te dije , ¿Qué parte de la orden de que fueras a la entrada, saludar y ubicar a los invitados no entendiste? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? Escabulléndote sin mi permiso y con mi prometido! Todavía no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? Desobedecer mis órdenes y luego salir a comer con Damon! Por cierto aun no puedo entenderlo, ni siquiera lo conoces. "resople mientras Elena volvía aclararse la garganta.

-"Le dijo Damon porque me fui de la fiesta? ¿Le dijo por qué me llevó a casa? Estoy bastante segura de que si lo hizo. Así que no veo porque tanto stress. No me sentía bien…" Elena empezó a hablar, sin embargo, yo estaba fuera de mis casillas, nada de lo que me dijera me haría cambiar de opinión.

"En primer lugar, quiero dejar esto claro, no puedes decirle Damon porque es mi prometido y solo yo tengo ese derecho y tu lo solo le dirás Señor Salvatore porque no lo conoces. En segundo lugar, explicó lo que pasó, pero me podría importar menos, Elena. Sólo quiero que sepas que si haces algo no apropiado y estúpido otra vez, te despido. Tenemos que montar un desfile en las vegas este fin de semana. Así que manos a la obra. Hablare con Elijah y luego te mandare otras instrucciones, mientras tanto habla con Caroline y Bonnie porque ellas estarán en el desfile. Ahora muévete Gilbert."" exclame y Elena asintió.

-" Sí, señorita Petrova . " Ella contestó. Era mejor que estar de acuerdo con ella, Elena pensó saliendo de la oficina.

Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Vi la pantalla y note que era Elijah así que respondí. –"Que quieres?" dije con voz cortante.

-"Katherina, pero que malhumorada te escuchas. Llamaba para decirte que necesito te reúnas conmigo desde ya para poner en regla lo del desfile en las vegas y pasemos nuestro tiempo juntos" Elijah murmuro al otro lado de la línea.

-"No puedo, he quedado con Damon. Sera hasta después de mi compromiso" susurre.

-"Katherina, te recuerdo que no estoy para juegos, así que te vienes ya a apartamento, se que está en remodelación pero eso no es ningún impedimento. Te espero, no tardes" Elijah dijo y luego corto.

Bien, ahora tendré que cancelar a Damon, aunque, total da igual el se lo busco. Marque su número, salió el sonido de correo de voz y le deje un mensaje en donde le decía que viniera ahora mismo porque era urgente y colgué. Solo tocaba esperar para luego irme donde Elijah, discutir lo del desfile y relajarme un poco…

* * *

**Elena….**

Tal como lo había predicho, el día en la oficina empezó con el caos de Katherine. Desde que llego, me busco y me hizo seña para que la siguiera a su oficina. Al entrar, se desato el infierno. Katherine reclamando, gritando y haciendo el drama. Yo simplemente asentía, trate de explicarme pero como siempre era un caso perdido. Solo me disponía a escuchar y asentir. Aunque pensándolo bien, Estaba escuchando? Por supuesto, que no. Simplemente no podía entender por qué Damon me invito a comer. No entendía por qué tenía que preocuparse por alguien a quien sólo había conocido sólo por un día. No podía sacarme a Damon y esos hermosos ojos azules de mi mente.

Luego escuchar los gritos y reclamos de Kath. Me dirigí hacia mi cubículo aun sumergida en mis pensamientos. Estaba segura de que Damon Salvatore podría, con el tiempo, convertirse en un gran amigo. Pero por una extraña razón me gustaría que nos convirtiéramos en algo más que eso. Él era tan guapo. No hay palabras que puedan explicar lo impresionante que era. La noche anterior, tumbada en mi cama pase la noche pensando en sus ojos azules. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan penetrantes y hermosos. Sin embargo, sabía que Damon era el prometido de Kath y que tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Ser amigos, esa era la única opción.

-"Bueno, hola Elena. " Rebeka dijo mientras me dirigía a mi escritorio

-" Hey". Respondí y sentía como Rebeka me tomaba de la mano.

-"Ven conmigo al baño.! Creo que tenemos que hablar!" Rebeka chilló y empezó arrastrarme al cuarto de baño. Al llegar Rebeka empezó a hablar.

-" Ya sabes el nuevo chisme? " Rebeka susurró mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del baño.

-"¿Por qué estás susurrando? Y no, no sé de qué chisme hablas." Conteste.

-"Vamos! Como es posible? Si toda la oficina anda murmurando!" Rebeka dijo mientras su voz se quebró. Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia su izquierda y hacia la derecha. "Acércate". Ella susurró mientras yo solo asentía y me reía.

-"Está en todas las noticias. Ayer después de la fiesta, los paparazzis fotografiaron a Katherine hecha un demonio. La gente supo que Damon abandono la fiesta y dicen que se fue con otra mujer. Aunque no saben su identidad pero dicen que tiene aventura!" Rebeka susurraba por lo bajo para que nadie la escuchara "Por cierto dónde estabas? Katherine te estuvo buscando como loca". Añadió Rebeka mientras yo me ruborizaba.

-"¿Bonnie y Caroline no te dijeron donde estaba?. Empecé a sentirme mal y me fui a casa" respondí. Rebeka es una buena chica se que disfruta mucho la difusión de chismes. Así que decidí no contarle la verdad

-"No. Ellas no me dijeron." Rebeka dijo extrañada.

Momentos después nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos escritorios. Me senté y Rebeka volvió hablar

-"¿Quieres ir a comer después? Ya casi es tiempo y estoy muy hambrienta." Rebeka dijo y yo solo me encogía de hombros.

-"No podre comer hoy. Katherine me está haciendo hacer un montón de trabajo y está organizando un nuevo desfile en Las Vegas, así que no puedo moverme! Ella está sacando todo su enojo en mí y por eso tendré que trabajar extra. Así que, tengo una tarde muy ocupada. "conteste dirigiendo mi mirada al ordenador.

Unos segundos más tarde, Caroline y Bonnie aparecieron…

-"¡Eh, tú." Caroline dijo cuando se sentó con cuidado en el borde de mi escritorio.

-"Hey!" respondí de vuelta

-"Vinimos a ver si quieres ir a comer algo." las chicas dijeron al unisonó.

-"No puedo. Tengo un dolor de cabeza tremendo y gran cantidad de trabajo. Entonces, tengo que hacer todas esas copias y terminar llamando a algunos diseñadores de moda para arreglar un desfile en Las Vegas, de las cuales les informo que ustedes serán parte de ella." Exclame un tono cansada. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Trate de concentrarme en el trabajo, pero era imposible. Simplemente no podía concentrarme! Sólo quería irme a casa y descansar. Tenía que hacer una cita con el doctor. A pesar de que no quería hacerme el tratamiento de mi tumor cerebral, necesitaba algo que me ayudara con estos dolores de cabeza.

"Necesitas hacer una cita con tu doctor. Has estado teniendo un montón de dolores de cabeza últimamente." El tono de Bonnie se suavizó.

-"Sí. Voy a llamar al hospital en algún momento esta noche." declare.

-"Está bien, está bien." Caroline chilló. "Dime como va esa lista?." Caroline agrego.

-"Hablando de eso. Todavía no puedo creer lo que nos dijiste anoche. Damon quiere ayudarte con eso. Es tan lindo!" Bonnie se rió mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban

- "Shhh! No digas en voz alta! ¿Qué pasa si Katherine te escucha!" susurre llevándome el dedo a mis labios en señal de silencio

-"Hablando del rey de Roma." Caroline murmuro y señalaba con su dedo la puerta del ascensor "Bueno, nos vamos a comer, te vemos al rato." Las chicas se despidieron y Damon se acercaba a mi escritorio.

-"Hey! Como estas?" Damon saludo. –"Vengo a buscar a Katherine, me llevas a su oficina por favor?!' agrego y yo asentí.

Momentos más tarde, abrí la puerta del despacho de mi jefa. Me aclare la garganta y me acerque lentamente. Katherine estaba de espalda y hablo "Damon, no puedo ir a comer tengo un compromiso" ella se estaba dando la vuelta cuando su mirada empezó a inspeccionarnos.

"Así que, decidiste venir a buscarme y acompañado de Elena eh?. Al parecer se les ha vuelto costumbre estar juntos a toda hora" una furiosa Katherine grito mientras Damon se acercaba a ella y yo simplemente estaba petrificada apoyada en la puerta.

Damon y Katherine empezaron a discutir y yo seguía ahí sin poder moverme. Katherine gritaba y Damon trataba de explicar. Damon maldijo mientras trataba de calmarla. Katherine gritaba, maldecía hasta que Damon exploto y dijo que regresaría hablar con ella cuando estuviera más calmada y que no lo buscara ni lo llamara. Así, sin más, Damon salió como un toro de esa oficina y a su paso dio un portazo y luego desapareció.

Katherine me miro como si quisiera matarme y me percate que estaba llorando. Nunca en mi vida había visto Katherine llorar. De hecho, pensaba que ella no era capaz de expresar estas emociones.

-"Damon es dulce pero la he liado. Enojado es terco y orgulloso! Probablemente no pedirá disculpas!" Dijo Katherine.

-"Yo ... uh ..." me quede sin saber que decir. "¿Por qué ... ehem ... ¿por qué me está diciendo esto?" añadí mientras ella secaba sus lagrimas y me dirigía una mirada del demonio.

-"Es todo culpa tuya! Te juro, tú eres la única culpable de esto." Katherine gruño.

-"Pero ..." pronuncie y luego Katherine interrumpió.

-"Shh! No quiero oírlo! ¿Sabes qué? No quiero ver tu cara por el resto del día." Ella gritó. "Vete a casa o no respondo" ordeno y Salí de su oficina. Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a casa.

Llegue a casa, me cambie de ropa y luego me tumbe en mi cama para dormir. Horas más tarde unos golpes en mi puerta me hicieron levantar de golpe y vi la hora, eran las 7 de la noche. Si que dormí demasiado y mi estomago estaba sufriendo las consecuencias porque no había comido nada en todo el día.

Salí de mi habitación preguntándome quién estaría llamando a mi puerta a esta hora. Caroline y Bonnie estaban en sus casas así que seguro no eran ellas. Pero al abrir la puerta mi ritmo cardíaco aumento y la adrenalina iba corriendo de forma acelerada por mis venas al ver esos ojos azules que me miraban con picardía del otro lado de la puerta. Esos ojos serian mi perdición…

* * *

**Agradeciendo siempre a las personas que me leen, me dejan review, follower y los que me add en favoritos. Aunque sean pocos pero significa mucho para mi ****. **

**Review son amor :D**

**Saluditos y nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Lecciones

**Como siempre agradeciendo a todas los lectores que dedican un poco de su tiempo para leerme y dejarme sus reviews :D.**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**Damon….**

Luego de mi pelea con Katherine en su oficina, salí desesperado, tratando de respirar y acabar con este drama que Kath me ha montado. No es posible que luego que le explique todo, siguiera dándole tantas vueltas al asunto. Es cierto que con lo de anoche omití ciertas cosas como la cena con Elena pero en realidad no estaba ocultándole nada malo. Trate de que las cosas se mejoraran esta mañana y por un momento pensé que lo había logrado, pero al llegar a su oficina nuevamente la fiera y reina del drama estallo.

Al salir del edificio me dirigí hacia el hotel, tome una larga ducha tratando de calmar mis emociones y pensamientos agitados. Me vestí de tono casual, nada formal ni luciendo un look empresario, simplemente era yo. Me puse una camiseta cuello v negra, vaqueros negros, botas negras y mi cazadora negra. En recepción pedí un auto para poder movilizarme sin ningún problema, minutos más tarde me entregaron las llaves y me dirigí hacia mi cita. Debía reunirme con un cliente llamado Klaus Mikaelson, hermano de uno de los socios de Kath y que estaba interesado en incursionar en el negocio de las constructoras, pero principalmente en mi empresa Salvatore Corporation. Deseaba una asociación para poder expandirnos más allá y realizar mayores proyectos. Katherine fue la que nos presento, al principio no quise pero luego accedí porque ella estaba asociada con su hermano y no vendría mal traer nuevos inversionistas a mi empresa. Nos citamos en Asia Paradise, el restaurante que me recomendó Elena y ahí estuvo como dos horas charlando, presentando propuesta y haciendo negocios. Al final dije que lo pensaría y que lo más pronto posible le daría una respuesta. Katherine podía ser socia de los Mikaelson pero en realidad yo no me fiaba de ellos.

Al terminar mi charla de negocios, pensé en distraerme un poco porque no estaba de humor para ir a mi habitación porque sabía que encontraría a Kath y aun no estaba listo para soportar su drama de nuevo. Conduje hacia el Grill un bar muy famoso. Me senté en la barra y pedí un vaso de bourbon doble porque esa noche necesitaba relajarme. Mi móvil empezó a sonar y vi que era Kath, no respondí simplemente colgué y apague mi móvil. No estaba de humor para seguir escuchando sus reclamos y mucho menos pensaba pedir disculpas. Ella misma se lo busco. Podre ser gentil, cariñoso pero cuando me enojo soy de lo peor. Estábamos a fecha cercana de nuestra boda y sinceramente estas 24 horas me han hecho pensar en si estoy tomando la decisión correcta. Simplemente desconozco por completo a Kath y esto me está creando muchas dudas. Empecé a tomar y a tratar de alejar a mi "prometida" de mis pensamientos y luego cuando me percate eran las 6:30 pm, definitivamente, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

Me dispuse a pagar la cuenta, salir del local y me metí a mi coche. Puse las manos en el volante, cerré mis ojos e instintivamente Elena invadió mis pensamientos. Solo un día ha pasado y esta chica no deja de rondar en mi mente. Abrí los ojos y recordé que le prometí a Elena que le ayudaría con su loca lista de deseos y me dispuse a ir a una tienda. Ahí compre lo necesario para llegar a casa de Elena, cocinar, pasar un rato con ella y ensenarle Italiano.

Con las compras listas me dirigí a su casa. Al llegar, primero dude en si debía llamar a su puerta o no. Apenas llevábamos un día de conocernos pero, además de ayudarla con su lista, también necesitaba la compañía de alguien y ella era la única persona que me inspiraba confianza. Tome el valor y toque su puerta.

Al abrir puede ver como sus ojos mostraban asombro y desconcierto y antes de que pudiera decir algo la corte y hable.

"Sé que esto es totalmente inesperado, si quieres puedo irme, solo tienes que decirlo. Pero, sólo necesitaba un poco de compañía. No he tenido un buen día, ya sabes, y me di cuenta, yo no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad, bien excepto Katherine. Pero, no estamos hablando en este momento, así que ... yo pensé, ¿por qué no pasar por la casa de Elena? Tal vez me deja pasar un rato y así olvidarnos un poco de los problemas" exprese de manera nerviosa, divagando en cada palabra y Elena me ofreció una sonrisa tímida.

-"Wow. Ninguno hemos tenido un buen día" Ella dijo mientras asentía.

-"Nop, definitivamente nop" respondí haciendo sonar la p en mi respuesta y sonreí. No podía negarlo. Elena Gilbert era divina. Llevaba pijama y sin maquillaje y su cabello estaba atado colgando a los lados, sin embargo, de alguna manera, a pesar de que parecía tan simple, se las arregló para lucir hermosa. .Tan pronto como mi corazón se saltó un latido, quería golpear a mí mismo. Realmente se necesita dejar de pensar así. Ella solo era una amiga, nada más.

-"¿Qué es eso?" Elena dijo al notar las bolsas de plástico que yacían en el suelo junto a mis pies.

-"Oh. Bueno, el simple hecho de que aparecí en tu casa sin invitación, traje cosas para cocinar y así pasar una noche amena. Hoy cocinaremos." dije mientras ella se encogía de hombros.

-"Hm. Vas a tener que convencerme, Damon. No quiero echar a perder la noche provocando un incendio." Ella se echó a reír.

-"No te preocupes. Toda mi familia es italiana. Soy un experto en la cocina." Respondí mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-"Está bien, entonces. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Voy a dejarte entrar y podrás cocinar para mí. Pero, mientras lo hace, tendrá que enseñarme vale?. Nunca he cocinado pasta. "ella contesto un poco tímida.

-"¿Es una broma verdad? Nunca has cocinado pasta?" pregunte boquiabierto

-"No". Ella puso los ojos en blanco: "Ya te dije, soy un desastre en la cocina. Si te fías de mi puedo envenenarte y eso no es bueno" Elena agrego sonriente.

-"Pues esta noche ambos estomago sufrirán" exclame -"además dije que te ayudaría con tus locos deseos, así que mejor noche para aprender un poco sobre comida italiano y sobre el idioma" agregue mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa torcida.

-"Bueno, entonces no te quedes ahí parado. Pase profesor" Elena dijo mientras me cedía el paso y nos adentrábamos a la cocina.

-"Tengo que advertirte, esta noche mientras cocinemos te estaré hablando en Italiana. Será como si estuviéramos en Italia y tu tendrás que repetir cada cosa que te diga." Murmure viendo como Elena fruncía el ceño.

-"Ni de broma. Todo será muy confuso". Señaló Elena.

-"Voy a estar hablando en italiano durante toda la noche. Es como cuando estas empezando un curso de inglés y desde el primer día empiezan a hablártelo, eso mismo hare yo. Cocina e idioma es una muy buena combinación. Además, estoy seguro que varias palabras las aprenderás rápidamente " agregue mientras la chica sonreía.

-"Pero, no voy a entender nada. Vamos Damon, andaré perdida." Ella protestó mientras se encogía de hombros.

Nos dirigimos a la encimera de la cocina, empezamos a sacar y organizar las cosas que ocuparíamos para cocinar y note que ella estaba nerviosa. Así que decidí empezar con mi plan de esta noche

-"Non preoccuparti, Andra tutto bene." Dije con mi mejor acento.

-"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó mientras se reía.

-"Non preoccuparti, Andra tutto bene." Repeti.

-"No ... pre ... cuapi.. ¿qué?" Pidió una vez más.

De repente, en un impulso me coloque frente a ella, dejándola atrapada entre la encimera y mi cuerpo, puse mis manos en sus mejías, las deslice un poco hasta llegar a sus labios y ejercí un poco de presión en sus cachetes para controlar su habla.

-"Mueve tus labios así." Dije mientras me reía al ver su expresión.

-"Estás aplastando mis mejillas." Ella dijo.

- "Dilo". Dije con voz de mando

-"Non preocu ... No puedo. Esto es imposible" Ella resopló.

-Me acerque un poco más, dejando un poco distancia entre nosotros, sintiendo su respiración más agitada y cerca "Non preoccuparti, Andra tutto bene." Repetí mientras movía sus labios con mis manos.

-"Esto es tan raro." Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Dilo o nos quedamos sin comida y sin clases". Exigí.

Ella respiró hondo y, finalmente, su lengua se había decidido cooperar.

-"Non preoccuparti, Andra tutto bene." Ella gritó mientras las palabras fluían divertida de sus labios.

-"Atta. Eso es." Sonreí mientras soltaba sus mejías y le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

-"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Elena preguntó mientras se frotaba sus mejíllas con sus manos.

-"Significa que no te preocupes todo va a estar bien." Aclare –"Así que manos a la obra Elena, que me muero de hambre" agregue mientras enfocaba empezaba con los preparativos para la pasta.

-"Que la diosa del agua nos acompañe, porque hoy se desata un infierno en esta cocina" Elena exclamo mientras se reía y se recolocaba a mi lado para empezar con los preparativos de la cena..

-"Lavarsi la mani per favore". Susurre en su oído y ella se sonrojó.

-"En serio ¿Quieres que te diga eso? Damon por favor, cocinemos y luego me susurras palabras en italiano" Se preguntó y asentí

-"Está bien... No te rías… lavarsi.. leversi…lavarsi la mani per favore. ¿Qué quiere decir?" respondió mientras sacaba las cosas para preparar la salsa.

'"Significa, por favor lávese las manos." Exclame "Yo ya lavé las mías y ahora te toca." agregue

Elena asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el fregadero mientras la observaba. Se secó las manos y se dirigió de nuevo a mi lado.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Ella preguntó

-"Sale grosso." Sonreí y esperaba a que repitiera.

-"Sale grosso ¿Qué es eso?" Ella preguntó.

-"Sal de cocina en italiano" respondí.

Elena seguía mis instrucciones y empezamos a poner la pasta en el agua hirviendo. Ella removía y yo simplemente la observaba, le decía que estaba bien y que debía hacer. Unos segundos más tarde, le pedí que agarrara otro sartén para hacer la salsa. Agarre el aceite y vertí un poco en el sartén. Ella agarro la salsa de tomate y vertió un poco. Hecho un poco de ajo bien picado y empezó a revolver la salsa, un par de minutos más tarde, ambos vertí la pasta en la sartén.

Al verla así, no pude evitar recordar la primera vez que mama me dejo ayudarla en la cocina…

_Era una tarde cálida de verano en Toscana, mama y yo nos habíamos quedado solos y luego de tanto revolotear por la casa y el campo, regrese hambriento._

_-"Mamma, ho tanta fame" exprese a mama quien se encontraba en la cocina. Estaba realmente hambriento._

_-"Figlio, cocinare pasta, me quieres ayudar?" mama respondió._

_-"Un piacere" Sonreí y mama deposito un beso en mi cabello._

_Mia mamma me pidió que lavara mis manos y empezó ayudarle con los cortes de las verduras, carne y todo lo necesario para la pasta. Ella guiaba mis manos y me decía con cautela que hacer para evitar que me quemara o echará a perder la pasta que ella con mucho cuidado preparaba para nosotros. Fue la primera vez que cocinábamos juntos y luego esto se convertiría en una tradición, cada fin de semana era nuestro tiempo secreto de cocina._

_Al final, siempre me decía "No importa los ingredientes, si lo haces con amor ese sabor siempre perdurara y enloquecerá a cualquiera…."_

-"Así es como mi madre me enseñó a cocinar. La manera italiana." Le guiñe un ojo y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-"Pero existen otras formas y otros ingredientes no?" ella pregunto.

-"Ella siempre decía que no importaba los ingredientes, todo estaba en hacerlo con amor que era lo que le daba el toque especial" agregue sonriente.

-"Mama Salvatore sí que te educo bien eh? Y dime, ella luego de cocinar hacia esto" Elena metió su dedo índice en la pasta y llevo su dedo a mi mejilla y me lleno de pasta.

-"Arrghhh. Elenita.. No juegues con fuego que te vas a quemar" agregué mientras agarraba su mano, con su dedo limpiaba el rastro de salsa de mi cara y luego me lleve su dedo a mi boca, saboreando y limpiando la salsa de este. En ese momento mis ojos y los de ellas se encontraron, ella me miraba con asombro e interrogante… En un rápido movimiento ella aparto su mano

"Ya que esta lista. Pondré la mesa en la sala de estar, me apetece comer en la sala no en la cocina" Elena salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

Vertí todo en los platos y luego agregue unas hojas de albahaca encima. Minutos después me dirigí hacia la sala de estar.

-"Eso fue realmente fácil." Dijo Elena y yo acomodaba los platos y tomaba lugar.

-"¿Qué?" Elena se preguntó, recogiendo los cubiertos.

-"No comas todavía. Chiudi gli occhi". Dije divertido

-"Me quieres matar de hambre verdad? No hay manera de que pueda decir eso" Ella se rió y pusos los ojos en blanco.

-"Dilo, vamos" dije haciendo pucheritos y ella lo hizo.

-"¿Qué quiere decir?" Ella cambió de tema.

-"Esto significa cierra los ojos." Respondí y ella lo hizo.

Al comprobar que tenía los ojos cerrados, saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo trasero y vende sus ojos.

-"Damon… Espera.. Que haces?" pregunto la chica nerviosa.

-"Concéntrate. Respira " susurre en su oído. Estaba tan cerca de ella, sintiendo su aroma mientras la guiaba.

-"Está bien." Ella obedeció mientras su corazón aumentaba su ritmo cardiaco.

-" ¿No huele delicioso? Lo sientes " pregunte y ella asintió.

-"Aprire la bocca ". Ordene.

" ¿Y eso qué me - " Ella no terminó la frase cuando estaba con el tenedor cerca de su boca " Oh , lo entiendo . " ella abrió la boca y empezó a saborear y a sonreír. Entre esas sonrisas un poco de salsa resbalo a su cuello y me acerque, cuando estaba a centímetros de su cuello actué por impulso y con mi lengua limpie su cuello, ella se estremeció y rápidamente me acerque a su oído

-"Soy un vampiro, ver tu cuello con sangre fue demasiado para mi" dije en un tono divertido y ella reía. Estaba tratando de sonar de lo más normal pero por dentro sabía que estaba deseando hacer eso. Quite el vendaje de sus ojos y ella me dedico una sonrisa.

-" Bon Appetit ". Dije guiñándole un ojo y ella sonrió nuevamente.

-" Grazie" respondió.

-"De nada, Elena. Gracias a ti no se echó a perder mi día " Dije mientras suspiraba.

-"Damon, sé que por mi estás pasando un mal rato con Kath y créeme que nunca quise que esto pasara. Sé que no estamos como a nivel especial de amistad pero desde ese día que nos conocimos, te has portado bien conmigo y eso es muy atento de tu parte, pero te traje problemas" exclamo "Pero, disculpa que lo pregunte, Katherine siempre ha sido así?" agrego mientras jugaba con su plato.

-"Elena no te culpes, tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que nos está pasando. Ella ha estado actuando diferente" dije mientras aclaraba mi garganta "Ella no es ella misma. No sé. Esta más fría, prepotente, celosa. Se refugia demasiado en su trabajo y sé que no he estado en la ciudad durante el tiempo suficiente, pero puedo sentirlo.. algo no está bien" agregue.

-"Damon. No te preocupes por eso. Son dos personas civilizadas y pueden entenderse. Ve habla con ella y soluciónenlo" Ella respondió

"Mira dejemos de hablar de Kath. Que esta noche fue hecha para disfrutarla y aprender nuevas cosas no para preocuparse" exclame. Ella asintió y empezamos a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de nuestra cena y la noche….

Entre charlas, risas, música, televisión, lavado de platos y limpieza el tiempo pasó volando. Cuando vi mi reloj digital vi que eran las 2 am. Cuando disfrutas de una buena compañía no sientes las horas. Elena me acompaño hasta la salida, en su porche empezó la despedida.

-"Gracias por esta noche, Elena." Agregue mientras la blanca luna brillaba e iluminaba nuestros rostros. Una brisa fresca soplaba alrededor y Elena empezó a bostezar mientras observaba la luna.

-" Buonanotte ". Dije y alce la vista hacia la luna también.

-" Buonanotte! Eso es buenas noches no?" una somnolienta Elena pregunto

-"Correcto" resople mientras jugaba con las llaves del coche.

-"Buenas noches, Damon , y gracias por venir. Disfrute mucho de esta velada" Señaló.

-"No hay problema. Estaré encantado de volver a hacer esto, cualquier día que tú quieras. Solo llámame. Ya sabes tú llamas, yo vengo, así de fácil." Sonreí "Pensándolo bien, no tengo tu móvil ¿Cuál es tu número? " agregue mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo derecho mi celular.

-"No creo que a Katherine le haga ninguna gracia esto" Elena dijo e hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire.

-" No te preocupes , no se enterara" asegure.

-"505-1234-2306". Afirmó mientras anotaba y quedaba guardada en mis contactos.

-"Está bien, Buonanotte , Elena. Ahora si ya me voy" ella rio y yo me acerque a ella para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla y ella me daba un abrazo en señal de despedida. Eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-" Buenas noches, Damon. Espero se solucionen tus problemas con Kath" Ella repitió .

-" Okay, lo hare. Gracias por tu compañía y consejos. Te veré pront , Elena. " me aleje y me monte a mi coche.

Fue una velada maravillosa. Esa chica me hacía alejarme de mis problemas y me daba una sensación de paz. No sé cómo explicarlo pero lo sentía. Puse en marcha en motor y a pesar de la hora empecé a conducir hacia la casa de Katherine porque necesitaba hablar con ella sobre esto que nos estaba pasando…..

* * *

**Estimados lectores, no me culpen si la traducción está mal del italiano por fis, mejor culpen al traductor de google porque de ahí lo saque xD. En fin, espero este capítulo les haya gustado y sorry por la tardanza.**

**Review son amor :D. Saluditos y besos.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Mentiras y Verdades

_**Sorry por la tardanza, pero el trabajo y otras cosas me tuvieron con el tiempo medido pero al fin les traigo nuevo capítulo :D.**_

_**Gracias como siempre por sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Son el motor para seguir escribiendo. Muchas veces un review puede alegrarme el dia y a darme mayor motivación para seguir con esta historia.**_

_**Sin más que decir les dejo el cap.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**_

* * *

**Mentiras y Verdades.**

**Katherine…**

No podía creerlo, primero el desmayo, luego la fiesta y ahora resulta que hasta para poder venir a mi oficina necesita de la compañía de Elena Camine alrededor de mi oficina, tratando de calmar mis emociones, principalmente mis celos. Estaba a punto de casarme, tengo todo lo que una mujer puede desear, ahora, simplemente ahora me siento amenazada y por alguien que no es nada. Damon se fue, hecho un Demonio, lo cual significa que no contestara mis llamadas ni mucho menos aparecerá en un buen rato. "Maldita Sea" suspire. "Necesito una distracción" pensé y sonreí con malicia. Necesitaba a Elijah, él siempre sabe cómo calmar mis enojos y como hacerme olvidar de mis problemas. Cogí mi móvil y marque su número

-" Ya vienes en camino?" Elijah respondió al otro lado de la línea

-"Cambio de planes" respondí mientras me acomodaba en mi silla.

" Mmmm , no sé porque tengo la sensación de que la tarde no será para negocios" él dijo con voz ronca.

-"Serán negocios y distracciones. Necesito que te quedes conmigo esta noche" conteste mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

-"Katherina, para mí siempre es un placer y lo sabes. " el mascullo y yo simplemente reí.

-"Dime, siempre en mi casa o iremos a la tuya" agrego Elijah.

-"Mi casa. En una hora voy saliendo de la oficina. No tardes" exclame haciendo sonar mis palabras como una orden.

-"Nunca te he quedado mal. Hasta pronto Katherina" fue lo último que escuche antes de cortar la llamada.

Luego de la llamada, leí algunos email, me puse en contacto con los patrocinadores que me apoyaran en el desfile que debo montar en Las Vegas y llame a Damon un par de veces pero el simplemente no contestaba. Así paso la hora, Salí de mi oficina y me dirigí hacia mi casa.

Minutos después me encontraba arribando y note como el auto de Elijah estaba ya en el aparcamiento. Estacione el coche y entre. Elijah me estaba esperando con dos copas de vino y sentado en el sofá. La tarde fue primeramente hablamos de negocios, compartiendo ideas sobre el desfile, discutiendo sobre las modelos, la ropa, en fin todo lo referente. Entre copa y negocios el tiempo fue avanzando y finalmente cayó la noche. Entre besos, juegos y caricias termine como siempre en la cama con mi amante de fin de semana. Sexo desenfrenado y sin compromiso, capaz de mantenernos alejado de nuestras realidades, como dos amantes que se ven a escondidas pero disfrutan el momento. Luego de nuestra sesión de sexo, ambos caímos dormidos, dominados por el cansancio.

Unos pasos en mi sala me despertaron de golpe. Abrí los ojos, sintiendo los brazo de Elijah alrededor de mi cintura y mire el reloj, las 4 am.

-"Esperas a alguien, Katherina" el pregunto.

-"No, claro que no. Qué tal si es algún fotógrafo infiltrado o un ladrón." Dije en un susurro evitando hacer ruido.

-"Alguien más tiene llaves de tu casa?" preguntó Elijah.

-"No, claro que no. Solo yo y …" estaba a punto de terminar la frase cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe…

-"Damon…"exclame mientras deseaba en ese momento poder retroceder el tiempo y evitar todo esto.

-"Wow" fue lo único que Damon puedo decir.

Elijah y yo nos levantamos de golpe de la cama. Ambos nos encontrábamos solo en ropa interior. Por un momento compartimos miradas, ambos congelados, estáticos al ver que justamente el hombre con el que me iba a casar descubría nuestra pequeña aventura.

-" Da... Damon… Mierda . "exclame mientras lanzaba golpes al aire. –"Puedo explicarlo" susurre mientras me acercaba a Damon. Mi amante simplemente se recostó a la pared y observaba la escena. Agarre a Damon de sus brazos intentando acercarlo a mí, para poder abrazarlo mientras sentía como sus músculos se tensaban y pensaba que diablos hacia aquí? Por qué tuvo que aparecer ahora, justo ahora?

"No me toques, nunca más. " Declaró Damon con firmeza y se dio la vuelta. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

-"Damon, escúchame .Tienes que escucharme lo puedo explicar" corrí hacia él, tratando de arreglar todo este escándalo.

-""No lo hagas. Con lo que vi me sobre y me basta. Sabes que es lo peor, que confiaba en ti Kath, confiaba como un estúpido en ti" grite mientras me apartaba con furia de su lado.

-"Basta. Damon, el no significa nada para mí. Solo era un juego, un simple juego" grite tratando de que el escuchara mis suplicas.

-"Un juego? Todo para ti es juego verdad? Aquí el único estúpido y el único juguete soy yo. DAMON SALVATORE EL ESTUPIDO JUGUETE DE KATHERINE PETROVA " grito mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.

-"Podemos arreglarlo, por favor, escúchame" suplique mientras se formaban lágrimas en mis ojos.

_"Sabes, vine aquí para poder tratar nuestros malos entendidos y para hablar sobre algunas dudas que estaba teniendo con respecto a ti y que bueno que lo hice porque al fin pude quitarme la venda de los ojos y ver a la verdadera y magistral Katherine Pierce" Damon grito nuevamente..

-"Basta. No quiero perderte" mis palabras retumbaban temblorosas en la habitación.

-"Tarde para eso no crees? Por qué exactamente acabas de perder todo conmigo" mascullo enojado.

-"DAMON SALVATORE, NO PUEDES TERMINAR CONMIGO. NADIE ME DEJA, NADIE ME HUMILLA. SOLO YO PUEDO HACER ESO" Grite desesperada.

-"Vete a la mierda, Kath. Anda regresa con tu amante y que te quede claro que ya no existe un nosotros. NUNCA MAS! "fue lo último que dijo antes de salir completamente de casa.

Las cosas estaban sin solución alguna, todo por un maldito y estúpido error. El hombre de mi vida, simplemente lo perdí… Todo se había ido por el caño y ahora me tocaba enfrentar las consecuencias…..

* * *

**Damon…**

Salí hecho una furia, no podía creerlo. Katherine me montaba los cuernos y yo simplemente era el estúpido prometido que como siempre, se entera siempre de último. De repente, me puse a pensar que no estaba actuando con celos, ni herido, simplemente sentía desprecio. Jamás le di motivos para que tomara este paso pero ella aun así lo hizo. Mi corazón no me engañaba, algo estaba mal, algo estaba pasando y al fin me abrieron los ojos. Ella la causante de mis dudas fue la que dio la respuesta que tanto necesitaba. Me encontraba en una encrucijada, en un callejón sin salida, dudas sobre si la amaba, si debía compartir el resto de mis días con ella pero al final todo termino siendo una mentira, una fachada. En realidad nunca la ame, si la quería, pero no la amaba. Gracias a esto, logre terminar con esta tortura y volver hacer un hombre libre.

Me subí al coche, encendí el motor y emprendí la marcha. No sabía dónde ir, solo necesitaba salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. Las calles estaban vacías y aumente un poco la velocidad, esa adrenalina me ayudaba a calmarme, a despejarme.. El sol estaba naciendo, no sentía el correr del tiempo eso no me importaba. Luego pensaría en que hacer, por ahora solo necesitaba escapar.

Luego de varias horas manejando, llegue a las afuera del pueblo y encontré un bosque. Aparque el auto y me dispuse a caminar. Empecé a recorrer a pasos suaves el bosque y encontré un pequeño lugar tranquilo para descansar. Me quite mi cazadora, la puse en el suelo y me tumbe boca arriba. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre para escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza, un sonido reconfortante y relajante. De repente mis pensamientos me traicionaron y se vine ella a mis pensamientos.

Abrí mis ojos y susurre su nombre "Elena…". Solo la conocía por unos días pero cada día me intrigaba más. Ella es hermosa, real y me llena de paz. A su vez, se miraba delicada, frágil. Al menos Katherine hizo algo bueno, ya que por ella logre conocerla. Necesitaba acercarme más a ella, total nos estábamos convirtiendo en amigos. Quien pensaría la llegada a Mystic Falls cambiaria mi vida por completo?..

* * *

**Elena….**

Los rayos del sol y el calor incesante hicieron que despertara. A pesar de mis dolores de cabeza no pude evitar levantarme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La noche anterior había sido espléndida, maravillosa. Nunca me había sentido tan cómoda y feliz. Cómo era posible que él pudiera hacerme sentir de esta manera?. Solo pocos días y ya sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Me pase una mano por mis desordenados cabellos y me eche a reír. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar en el prometido de mi jefa. Sin ganas de salir de cama, volvía a tumbarme en ella boca arriba y cerré mis ojos. Pero como siempre en mis pensamientos estaban el con sus hermosos miraba, esos ojos azules que me quitaban el aliento. Sentí en mi cuerpo un cosquilleo al recordar esos ojos que había visto la noche anterior. Nunca pensé que en realidad cumpliría su promesa de ayudarme. Vino y fue maravilloso. Ese beso al despedirse. De alguna manera, todavía podía sentir sus labios en mi piel, en mis mejillas. Suspire y en un acto reflejo pose mis manos en mi mejilla y hasta llegar a mis labios y no pude evitar pensar en cómo sentiría besarlo. Abrí los ojos de golpe y sacudí mi cabeza tratando de apartar ese pensamiento. Necesita dejar de pensar en él. Además, Damon sólo sería un buen amigo. Nada más. Nada menos. Sólo un amigo ... aunque ... Mi corazón deseaba que fuera más que eso.

Me gire y mire mi reloj eran las 2:00 pm. No puede ser? Me quede dormida y muy tarde. Luego de la cena y todo, tuve problemas para dormir por cierto dolores de cabeza y acabe tomándome unas pastillas para el dolor y para dormir, que definitivamente hicieron el efecto deseado. Era tarde para ir al trabajo. Siete horas más tarde para ser exactos. Kath me mataría si no me presentaba de inmediato. De repente, me levante de la cama, y caí al suelo. No supe como pero mi visión se tornó borrosa y el corazón me latía con fuerza. La habitación daba vueltas. Cerré los ojos y trate de levantarme apoyando mi mano izquierda en la cama lo cual me servía como soporte. Logre sentarme en la cama, me tumbe de nuevo con la esperanza de que el mareo terminara pronto. Minutos después, cuando por fin logre calmarme mi móvil sonó y me puse nerviosa al ver que era Katherine..

_"Señorita Petrova, que se le ofrece" conteste un poco mareada.

-"Elena trae tu trasero ahora mismo. 15 minutos no más" grito y corto.

Al parecer estaba en problemas y solo tocaba llegar y averiguar que pasaba. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, me bañe, me vestí, tome un poco de jugo de naranja con una tostada y me dirigí hacia la oficina. Al llegar note como Rebeka me hacía de seña de que la bruja estaba en su oficina y que me estaba esperando. Con nervios abrí la puerta y Kath hizo una mueca para que entrara.

-"Elena Gilbert, seré breve no te preocupes" dijo Kath de manera seria.

-"Dígame, sucede algo malo" respondí curiosa y preocupada. Ella nunca me llamaba por mi nombre de pila y mi apellido.

-"Elena, querida, estas despedida. Por favor recoge tus cosas y pasa por recursos humanos recogiendo tu liquidación y carta." Una burlona Katherine exclamaba.

-"Pero…" no pude terminar la frase cuando ella corto

-"No hay pero ni explicaciones. Te me largas ahora mismo. YA! "ordeno y simplemente salí de su oficina.

Camine hacia mi escritorio, desconcertada y preocupada. No era posible que acabara de ser despedida y sin saber el motivo. Caroline y Bonnie me esperaban..

-Que ha pasado Elena?" ambas preguntaban nerviosas..

-"Me ha despedido. La maldita Katherine me ha despedido" grite sin importarme una mierda quien me escuchara.

-"Que? Pero por qué? Qué diablos le pasa?" nuevamente ambas preguntando al unísono.

-"No lo sé y sinceramente no me importa. Ya estaba harta de sus malos tratos y ella sin mi está muerta. Así que, la que pierde es ella" exclame mientras empezaba a empacar lo poco que tenía en la oficina.

.Sabes qué? Te ayudaremos a empacar y nos iremos contigo a casa" como siempre mis dos mejores amigas apoyándome en cada cosa.

No tardamos mucho en terminar de empacar, recogí mi pago, mi carta y nos dirigimos a casa. Al llegar, dejamos las cosas en la sala y nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

-"Chicas por favor, evitemos hablar sobre este acontecimiento, lo que menos necesito es preocuparme" exclame y ambas asintieron.

-"Elena, ya se qué haremos esta noche. Iremos al Grill. Necesitas despejarte y olvidar esta mala pasada." Caroline murmuro de manera entusiasta.

-"No chicas, en serio no es necesario. Además no me he estado sintiendo muy bien" respondí.

-"Elena, cuando piensas hacer cita con el oncólogo? Debes ir!" Bonie exclamo.

-"Prometo hacerlo, por favor no me presionen. "susurre.

-"Esta bien , está bien. Necesitamos animarte no ponerte en depresión. Te me alistas que esta noche pasamos a buscarte que nos vamos al Grill" Caroline prácticamente ordeno y yo simplemente asentí. Las chicas se fueron y me recosté un poco dejándome llevar por el cansancio y dormí un poco.

El sonido del móvil me despertó y vi que era un mensaje de texto..

_-En media hora llegamos, no nos hagas esperar. Caroline_

Me levante y tome una ducha rápida y me vestí. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, de tirantes que se ajustaba muy bien a mi cuerpo y que tenía un escote inocente, llegaba hasta mis rodillas y mostraba mis perfectas y largas piernas, unos tacones negros y un bolsito de mano negro. Mi pelo estaba suelto y un poco ondulado. Solo me puse un poco de lápiz labial y me dispuse a bajar cuando escuche el pitido del auto de Caroline.

Baje las escaleras y abri la puerta. Me encontré a Bonnie quien me esperaba mientras Caroline se encontraba en el auto.

-"Gilbert, luces hermosa" dijo sonriente.

-"Gracias Bonnie. No es nada del otro mundo, solo un simple vestido" conteste ofreciéndole una sonrisa tímida.

-"Ni hablar, estas hermosa. Ahora vámonos antes que Caroline arme un escándalo." Asentí y nos dirigimos al coche.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos en el Grill, nos sentamos en una de las mesas y empezamos a platicar. Caroline pidió dos tragos y yo simplemente jugo de naranja, no estaba de humor para tomar. Al arribar nuestro pedido, saque unas pastillas de mi bolso y me dispuse a tomarla. Era para evitar que el ruido causara un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-"Elena, que es eso?" pregunto Caroline.

-"Pastillas para la migraña. No se preocupen todo está bien" dije tratando evitar a toda costa que empezaran a preocuparse. "Esta noche es para divertirse." Agregue.

-"Te perdonamos por esta noche. Vieron al mesero que bueno estaba" Caroline exclamo.

-"Tus hormonas no pueden estar quietas, verdad Car" Bonnie grito para hacerse escuchar entre el ruido de la música.

-"Bonnie, eres una aburrida" Caroline respondio mientras le sacaba la lengua y yo reia. Esta idea al principio no me pareció pero sé que al final no sería una mala noche menos si estaba con ellas.

Entre horas de plática, baile y tragos el tiempo iba pasando. El lugar estaba lleno y de tanto bailar los pies me estaban matando. Me aleje de las chicas y me dirigí hacia la barra. Me abrí paso y pedí un jugo de naranja cuando de repente sentí como alguien tomaba mi brazo..

"Elena, eres tú" exclamo el tipo que se encontraba sentado en la barra. Gire y no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían..

"Damon"….

* * *

**Como siempre no olviden de dejar su review o sugerencia para saber si estoy trabajando bien en esta historia.**

**Review son amor :D**

**Saluditos y Besos :***


	9. Chapter 9 - Deseos

**_Disclaimer:Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Asi que no me demanden que soy pobre :P._**

* * *

**Deseos.**

**Elena…..**

-"Elena, eres tú" exclamo el tipo que se encontraba sentado en la barra. Gire y no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían..

-"Damon!" grite un poco para hacerme escuchar entre el ruido mirándolo con asombro.

-"En realidad soy el doble de Damon. " Contesto divertido

-"Nunca pensé encontrarte por acá. Y Katherine?" pregunte.

-"Vine a divertirme, a despejarme. No quiero hablar de ella." Respondió mientras robaba la silla del al lado y me la ofrecía para que tomara asiento.

Tome asiento y note como el semblante de Damon se tornaba serio y un poco enojado. Al parecer había problemas en el paraíso.

-"Bueno, no quise incomodarte. Dime, cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?" pregunte mientras el bartender me entregaba mi jugo de naranja.

-"Digamos que, ya llevo varios vaso de bourbon en mi sistema" respondió llevándose a la boca el trago de bourbon.

-"Damon, no deberías de tomar demasiado. Tienes que manejar y no me gustaría que te pasara algo" respondí apoyando mi mano en su pierna.

El agarro mi mano y se inclinó colocando un mechón detrás de mí oreja "No te preocupes, ahora que estas aquí no creo que dejes que algo malo me pase o sí? Susurro en mi oído y deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla. En ese momento sentí como sus labios volvían a enviar esa corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, sus labios en mi piel quemaban y me hacían desear algo que no debía. Él se incorporó y al momento que disponía a responder las chicas llegaron.

-"Elena, me podrías explicar porque nos dejaste solas en la pista?" Bonnie Pregunto.

-"Disculpen por habérmela robado, no sabía que estaba interrumpiendo" Damon se apresuró a contestar.

-"Oh! Si es Damon Salvatore eh? Pero que sorpresa y placer tenerlo por acá. No me lo tomes a mal pero, pensé que solo le gustaba divertirse en lugares de alta clase. " Respondió Caroline mientras me lanza una mirada interrogatoria y yo simplemente me encogía de hombros.

-"No te preocupes. Es un buen lugar y me apetecía divertirme como una persona normal" el respondió.

-"Por lo visto andas solo. Espero los paparazzis no te delaten en esta pequeña aventura lejos de Kath" agrego Caroline mientras la tomaba de los brazos y sacudía mi cabeza en señal de desaprobación por la estupidez que acababa de decir.

-"Barbie, eso es lo que menos me importa. Estoy un poco pasado de copas y no deseo tocar ese tema. Así que si me permiten, Elena y yo vamos a bailar, verdad?" agrego Damon mientras se levantaba y me ofrecía su mano para que lo siguiera. Me encontraba estática sintiendo las miradas de Bonnie y Car que también estaban asombradas y me decían con la mirada que fuera. La razón me decía que no debía pero por dentro deseaba ir con él, bailar y disfrutar esta noche. Fue entonces que tome su mano y lo seguí hasta la pista.

La música sonaba con toda intensidad en la pista. Era una salsa, movida y alegre. Llegamos a la pista y no sabía qué hacer. Nunca en mi vida había bailado salsa. Bueno en la preparatoria baile pero solo aprendí los pasos básicos nunca más allá. Así que me acerque a Damon y hable..

-"Damon, no puedo bailar salsa" susurre en su oído.

-"No te preocupes, yo te enseño. Solo déjate llevar." Respondió y yo asentí.

Damon poso una mano en mi espalda y me acerco un poco a él, una distancia prudencial y yo colocaba una mano en su hombro y la otra en su mano libre. Damon empezó a guiarme con pasos básicos y con mano firme girando sus caderas en una versión lenta de los movimientos de salsa, haciéndome girar de vez en cuando y siempre con pasos lentos mientras me acomodaba a su ritmo. Al principio estaba con la mirada baja, pendiente de no pisarlo y eso evitaba que me concentrara y que sintiera la música.

-"Elena, no te concentres en los pasos, siente la música y sígueme" volvió a repetir Damon.

Suspire, cerré mis ojos y me empecé a dejar llevar por la música y por él. Poco a poco mis caderas empezaron a menearse al compás de la música. Sentí como Damon deslizó deliberadamente su mano izquierda de mí la espalda, muy lentamente, tomándose tiempo, acariciando mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura. Luego con agarre firme me atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y empezó hacer movimientos un poco más movidos con sus caderas e inexplicablemente las mías se accionaron automáticamente, siguiendo su ritmo sensual y de vez en cuando nuestras caderas chocaban en cualquier movimiento. Esto me hizo sentir mariposas en mi vientre y dejándome llevar aparte mi mano de su mano y la coloque en su pecho, sintiendo la dureza de este a través de su camiseta y empecé a subir lentamente, pasando por su cuello hasta colocarla completamente en su hombro y el coloque su otra mano en mi cintura aprisionándome y siempre llevándome sin perder el ritmo que habíamos encontrado. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y así nos quedamos por un momento. Esos ojos azules profundos que ahora brillaban con mayor intensidad. De repente el rompió el contacto, tomo de mi mano y me hizo girar. Al principio sentí que perdí un momento el equilibrio y luego me encontré de nuevo en su agarre, de espalda a él y el susurro en mi oído..

-"Sabias que, en la salsa el movimiento de caderas y las miradas son parte de ella. Debes seducir a tu pareja siempre con la mirada y los movimientos" dijo en mi oído y volvió a darme un giro haciendo que terminara nuevamente frente a él.

-"Veo que sabes bailar Salvatore" respondí.

-"Tengo movimientos que nunca has visto, Elena" respondió y volvió apretarme contra su cuerpo. "Ahora que ya sabes lo esencial, demuéstrame lo que has aprendido. Vamos, Elena. Dame lo mejor que tienes. Sedúceme con tus caderas y demuéstrame con tu mirada que solo tienes ojos para mí." Agrego y mi ritmo cardiaco salió de los niveles normales ante el desafío evidente en las palabras de Damon. Él arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

Suspire y le devolví una sonrisa coqueta. Ya segura de mi misma, me acerque más a él, conectando mi mirada con la de él y comencé a bailar. Mis ojos no se apartaban de él, nuevamente el rompió el contacto haciéndome girar y volvimos a nuestra posición normal. Siempre decidida sin romper contacto visual seguía moviéndome, rozándolo, tocándolo, provocándolo. Estudiándolo con la mirada, esos ojos azul mirándome expectante y luego pose rápidamente mi mirada en sus labios, deseaba besarlo, pero no podía, simplemente no era correcto. El estudio mi mirada y levanto una ceja en tono expectante. De repente de nuevo otro giro, pero esta vez el día un paso atrás y soltó su agarre, mirándome y esperando mi siguiente movimiento. No sé si lo que pasaba pero me sentía segura de mi misma y le di una sonrisa que reflejaba mi perverso deleite, di un paso más cerca de nuevo, tome sus manos y las pose nuevamente en mis caderas.

Damon alzó una ceja y me dirigió una sonrisa divertida, dejando en claro que no me dejaría ganar fácilmente. Nuevamente bailando y entregándonos a la música y a nuestros movimientos. Las manos de Damon lentamente se deslizaron hacia arriba acariciando mi espalda y luego volvía nuevamente a mis caderas, haciéndome sentir corrientes eléctricas extremas . Esta vez queriendo volver hacer contacto visual, note su mirada cambiante. Había fuego y deseo en su mirada. Me hizo girar y pude sentir como no le era indiferente, sintiendo su virilidad pegada a mis nalgas y haciendo movimientos circulares con nuestras caderas. Me hizo girar por última vez y al quedar frente a frente humedecí mis labios con la punta de mi lengua y Damon posaba su mirada ansiosa en mis labios. La música paro de golpe pero ninguno de los dos nos movimos permanecimos un rato así, perdidos con nuestras miradas conectadas y nuestros cuerpos pegados. Sentí su respiración agitada y como ladeaba un poco su cabeza, en ese momento reaccione y pose mi dedo índice en sus labios.

-"Creo que ha sido una gran lección de baile" susurre.

-"Creo que ha sido una gran noche" respondió con su respiración agitada.

Nos movimos fuera de la pista y nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Tratando de calmar nuestras emociones y respirar un poco de aire.

-"Damon, no creo que debas manejar en este estado." Exclame.

-"Na-uh. No estoy borracho. Estoy sobrio como un bebe. Puedo conducir" respondió.

-"Damon. Dame las llaves yo te llevo." Agregue colocando una mano en su antebrazo.

-"En realidad no tengo donde ir. Ya no estoy en el hotel." Respondio serio.

-"Sabia que Katherine tenía que ver en todo esto. Quieres hablar?" pregunte.

-"No, Elena. Si me gustaría hablar pero no ahora. Puede ser mañana, pero hoy no." Grito y note como sus músculos se tensaban.

-"Esta bien, no insisto. Si quieres puedes quedarte en casa." Agregue.

-"Sino te parezco una molestia entonces acepto" exclamo.

-"Esta bien, dame las llaves. " respondí y el metió su mano en sus bolsillos sacando sus llaves y luego me las entrego.

Nos movimos al aparcamiento y nos metimos a su coche. El camino a casa fue silencioso, el llevaba la mirada fija en la ventana y yo en la autopista. Al llegar a casa, bajamos y note que tenía unas maletas en su asiento trasero pero no me atreví a preguntar.

Damon en vez de seguirme se dirigió y se sentó en la hamaca que se encontraba en unos árboles al lado de la piscina. Lo seguí y note como de su cazadora sacaba una botella de bourbon y se la tomaba en menos de un suspiro. No me di cuenta de donde o como consiguió esa botella, me acerque furiosa y se la arrebate de las manos.

-""¿Por qué estabas bebiendo? ¿Qué pasa? Dime. Somos amigos, recuerdas?" pregunte.

-"Nada tiene sentido en este mundo. Nada" grito levantando sus manos al aire. "déjame solo por un momento por favor" pidió, asentí y me adentro a casa a buscar unas colchas para él.

Al dirigirme a la casa, sentía la mirada de Damon en mi espalda. Llegue a mi habitación, me quite el vestido y me puse un pantalón de pijama corto de color blanco y una camiseta azul larga. Desde el armario, saque una manta negra, baje las escaleras y me dirigí hacia el patio. Al llegar a la hamaca note a Damon acostado y con los ojos cerrados. Me atreví a observarlo por unos instantes y note que se había quedado dormido. Con el mayor cuidado posible, puse la manta sobre su cuerpo. Me acerque , bese su frente y rozo con mis dedos su mejilla.

-"Espero que te sienta mejor mañana." Dije y me levante Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando sentí un agarre.

-"Quédate conmigo" dijo adormilado

-"Pensé que estabas dormid." Sonreí y vi cómo me hacía espacio en la hamaca.

-"No me puedes dejar solo aquí. Me dará frio y necesito compañía para mantenerme calientito." Él se rio y yo asentí mientras me acomodaba a su lado en la hamaca. El me acerco a su cuerpo y luego lo cubrió con la manta.

"¿Qué pasó ? " pregunte mientras miraba al cielo. La luna llena fascinante iluminando nuestros cuerpos. Un cielo nocturno misterioso, tranquilo y magnifico. Las estrellas brillaban cual diamante haciendo juego con la luna. El reflejo de estas hacía brillar el agua de la piscina mientras la suave brisa movía las hojas de los árboles y un poco su hamaca. No podía creerlo, me encontraba con Damon y el aun no notaba que estaba cumpliéndome indirectamente otro deseo. Dormir bajo este cielo tan hermoso, bajo la luna y las estrellas. Luego me moví un poco, quedando medio lado y el sonrió.

-"Me di cuenta de que yo no estoy enamorado de ella. Nunca he estado enamorado de ella" Él dijo y yo no comprendía.

-" Damon, no sé qué pasó, pero estoy segura de que la amas y que todo estará bien mañana" respondí.

-"Yo sé lo que siento, y no es amor." susurro

-"Si nunca has estado enamorado, ¿cómo sabes lo que se siente ? El amor no es algo que se puede describir fácilmente. Estas pasado de copas y no sabes lo que dices" Agregue.

-"Puedo estar borracho, pero yo sé lo que estoy hablando. " Él dijo, y suspiro.

Nos quedamos en silencio y mirando un par de estrellas fugaces volando a través del cielo abierto

-"Damon " dije

-" Hmm ? " Fue su respuesta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas detrás de la cabeza.

-" Lo siento. No sé lo que pasó, pero lo siento " dije y el volvió a sonreír. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

"Buona Notte" agregue y me aferre más a él. "Puedes decirme qué pasó mañana. Ahora descansa " bostece y rodee su cintura en un pequeño abrazo dejándome llevar por los brazos de morfeo junto con el calor de Damon….

* * *

_**Ya sé que aburro, pero siempre agradezco de todo corazón sus review porque ustedes son mi motor de inspiración: D.**_

_**Review son amor.**_

_**Saluditos :***_


	10. Chapter 10 - Aceptas?

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. **_

* * *

_**Aceptas?**_

**Damon…**

Era una mañana tranquila y los rayos de sol empezaron a iluminar mi rostro el cual hizo que despertara lentamente. Emití un suave bostezó y con una mano que tenia libre me frote un poco los ojos tratando de despertarme completamente. Mi brazo derecho estaba entumido, sentí que estaban a punto de amputármelo y al moverme un poco para saber que ocasionaba esto, la mire, ahí estaba mi bella durmiente. Ella abrazada mi y con su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Se miraba tan llena de paz, tranquilidad, como si nada en el mundo jamás podría hacerle daño. Mientras la miraba, a lo lejos , escuche el sonido de los pájaros, los autos y la gente que seguramente se preparaba para ir a su respectivo trabajo. Mientras disfrutaba de tener a mi bella durmiente en brazos, mi cabeza empezó a martillar. Tremenda borrachera la que me pegue anoche que sentía como si alguien hubiera colocado una bomba dentro de mi cerebro y que estallaría en cualquier momento. Lleve mi mano a mi frente y cerré los ojos tratando de aminorar un poco la tremenda resaca que me estaba matando y empecé a recordar los sucesos vividos.

Luego de estar en el bosque, no supe cómo me quede dormido y cuando me levante de golpe emprendí mi viaje al hotel. Tome una larga ducha, aliste mis maletas, cancele mi habitación con el hotel, bueno digamos que solo informe de mi salida y dije que la cuenta la pagaría Katherine. Algo bueno tenía que sacar de esto no?. En fin, metí mis maletas al auto y me dirigí al Grill. Necesitaba un trago, mejor dicho necesitaba tomar bourbon, algo fuerte que siempre ayudaba a calmar mis emociones. Empecé con tragos y luego pedí una botella, Chicas se me acercaban, me coqueteaban o gente me preguntaba por Katherine y yo simplemente las ignoraba. Katherine insistente llamándome y nuevamente apague mi móvil. Lo bueno fue que supe la verdad y al fin estaba libre de esa relación que no daba para más.

Por otro lado esta Elena, mi amiga. A pesar de mi estado la noche anterior y de haberme pasado un poco de travieso con el baile y la conversación, ella estaba ahí escuchándome, siguiéndome el juego, no dejándome caer. Abrí los ojos y volví a posar mi mirada en ella. Empecé acariciar su rostro y podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas. Sentí a Elena moverse ante mi contacto y me detuve. Se veía tan serena y no quería despertarla. Respire y me llene con su aroma. Ella olía a rosas, a vida, ella olía a paz.

-"Buenos días" dijo una Elena aun adormilada.

-"Lo siento. ¿Te he despertado?" pregunte.

-"No. No te preocupes." Elena se aclaró la garganta y sonrió. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, que ahora irradiaba con rayos cálidos del sol.

-"¿Cómo has dormido?" pregunte volviendo acariciar su mejilla.

-"Bien." Ella sonrió, "realmente excelente." Dijo y se sonrojo.

-"Era de esperarse. Si me usaste como almohada y como un peluche para dormir es lógico que hayas descansado de maravilla" dije en tono burlón y ella me removió un poco el cabello.

-"Tú fuiste el que no quiso quedarse durmiendo solo" ella dijo mientras me alborotaba un poco mas mi cabello.

-"Y tú lo disfrutaste. Lo disfrutaste tanto que hasta babeaste" agarre su mano y la puse en mi pecho.

-"Hey, yo no babeo" dijo mientras me daba una palmadita en el pecho

-"Si eso te hace sentir mejor, Gilbert." Dije y le guiñé un ojo. Ella suspiró y quito la manta de nuestro cuerpo.

-"Sobre lo de anoche." Ella comenzó a preguntar y yo la detuve.

-"Realmente no quiero hablar de eso a primera hora de la mañana. Creo que deberíamos tomar el desayuno, y luego te diré lo que está pasando." Sus cejas se movieron y ella asintió. Con mucho cuidado me levante y luego le ofrecí una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Nos quedamos ahí de pie frente a frente.

-"Esta bien. Además necesitas ordenar tus pensamientos y darte un buen baño porque apestas" Elena dijo mientras hacía ademan con las manos sacudiéndolas de un lado a otro cerca de su nariz.

-"Así que apesto eh?. Pero bien que estabas abrazándome y hasta dormiste conmigo. Así que no veo porque te quejas" dije quitándome la camiseta y los zapatos sintiendo la mirada de Elena sobre mí.

-"Damon, que haces?" Elena dijo confusa.

-"Ya que dices que necesito un baño y tu también andas mi olor…. qué tal si lo hacemos juntos." La cargue en mis brazos y corrí con ella hasta la piscina y me zambullí aun con ella en brazos.

A pesar de estar en un día soleado, el agua de la piscina estaba helada y eso hizo que se me fuera todo rastro de la borrachera que aun quedaba. Ambos emergimos del agua y quedamos frente a frente. Ambos con nuestras ropas mojadas, el pelo mojado y alborotado.

-"Damon, eres un idiota" dijo mientras me salpicaba la cara con sus manos y simplemente sonreí. Así mismo intenté salpicarla pero ella nado hacia las escaleras pero no la deje escapar fácilmente. Nade más veloz que ella y antes de que pudiera dar el paso a las escaleras, jale de su brazo, aprisioné su cuerpo entre el borde y el mío y apoye mis dos brazos sobre el borde de la piscina para que no tuviera escapatoria.

-"Donde crees que vas, Gilbert?" dije sacudiendo un poco mi cabello para salpicarla.

-"Damon, estás loco verdad? Me has metido con todo y pijama. Nos podemos enfermar" dijo sonriente.

-"Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar. Además dijiste que necesitaba un baño, no?" dije mientras empezaba a observar detenidamente como su camiseta se pegaba a su cuerpo. Estaba empapada y ahí conmigo. Su ropa ajustada a su cuerpo, sus labios húmedos y yo estaba empezando a perder el control. Esta chica me está desquiciando. Éramos amigos pero deseaba ser algo más. Note como ella se tensaba al ver el cambio en mi mirada y sentí como se estremeció.

-"Damon, es hora de salir de aquí. Vamos a cambiarnos y luego podemos hacer el desayuno y hablar" la voz de Elena temblaba y sé que no era por el agua, sino por lo demasiado cerca que estábamos.

-"Que te parece si disfrutamos de este momento, antes de preocuparnos por los problemas de la vida real" dije quitando un brazo del borde y posando en su cintura, recorriendo lentamente hasta llegar a su brazo, subiendo hacia su hombro hasta llegar a su rostro. Me acerque un poco mas y sentí como estaba tensa pero no hacia ningún movimiento para apartarme. Así que, que ladee mi cabeza y di un suave beso en su cuello y luego subí a su oído y susurre "Eres hermosa, Elena" y seguí mi movimiento hasta posar mi frente con la de ella y quedamos así, conectando nuevamente nuestras miradas. Intentando descifrar algún mensaje que me confirmara que deseaba que la besara. Ella entre abrió los labios y me fui acercando lentamente, dándole tiempo para escoger. Antes de llegar a sus labios ella me aparto su rostro y me abrazo con fuerza.

-"Damon, no es correcto. Tu estas en mal estado y necesitas aclararte." Susurro en mi oído y yo la apreté más a mí. Estaba presionando demasiado las cosas y sé que no era correcto, pero no pude evitar dejarme llevar. Ella rompió el abrazo, agarro mi mano y ambos salimos de la piscina en dirección a su casa.

Al entrar, ambos mojados y el ambiente se torno un poco tenso, silencioso. Ella subió las escaleras y antes de desaparecer dijo –"Damon, iré a cambiarme y ya regreso para que preparemos el desayuno. A mano derecha al fondo está el baño de visitas, ahí puedes cambiarte. No tardo" fue lo último que dijo y desapareció hacia su habitación.

"Damon Salvatore, eres un completo imbécil. Pareces un adolescente sin control con tus hormonas" dije a mis adentros mientras me dirigía fuera a mi coche a buscar ropa limpia para cambiarme. Me adentre nuevamente a su casa, llegue al baño, me cambie, lave dientes y me dirigí a la cocina. Elena aun no bajaba y me dispuse hacer waffles. Minutos después escuche pasos en las escaleras y luego vi a Elena entrar a la cocina.

-"Ti piace waffles? "pregunte y ella sonrió. Ya estaba familiarizada con nuestras clases y juegos en Italiano así que repitió las palabras.

-"Ti piace waffles?" Ella se rió

-"¿Te gustan los waffles?" conteste.

-"Me encantan." Sonrio.

" Bene bella , accomodatevi . " exclame.

-"¿Qué significa eso ? " Ella preguntó y levante una ceja –"Bien, voy a repetirlo primero ! " Ella levantó las manos en el aire, " Bene bella , accomodatevi ... Ahora , ¿qué significa ? "agrego.

-"Esto significa, toma asiento hermosa" sonreí y deslice una silla del comedor para ella

-" Pero, dije que haríamos el desayuno. No que solo tu cocinarías " Ella protestó .

-"No, yo voy a hacer el desayuno. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Es mi forma de agradecerte por dejarme dormir aquí " respondí

-"Está bien, entonces. Si eso te hace feliz" Se sentó mientras me disponía a buscar los ingredientes y empezaba a preparar todo mientras Elena simplemente me observaba y de vez en cuando bostezaba.

" Ya casi termino" anuncie. Ella sonrió y se levantó para poner la mesa en la sala. Ella coloco dos platos y dos vasos, junto con una jarra llena de jugo de naranja natural. Luego regreso nuevamente a la cocina Desde la cocina y cogió un plato que estaba llena de manzanas, uvas y fresas.

Cinco minutos después entre a la sala con los waffles , tocino y huevos, en una bandeja y en la mano izquierda llevaba una botella de miel. Serví y tome asiento. Elena tomo el waffle y cerró sus ojos para saborearlo.

-" Esta divino esto, señor Salvatore . Felicitaciones. Es todo un chef profesional " Ella sonrió.

"Sí ". reí " Sabes, voy a empezar mi propio restaurante y será especializado en waffles, huevo y tocino" Agregue y ella me sacó la lengua .

-"Me encantara ser su socia" Ella empezo a burlarse

-"No, gracias. No pienso compartir mis recetas, ni mi dinero" respondí.

-"Capullo". Ella tomó una uva y me la lanzo, la cual logre atraparla con mi boca y empecé a comérmela y ella sonrió.

-"Con ese dinero hubiera hecho una donación a una institución médica que atienda personas que sufren de tumores cerebrales, cáncer y todas aquellas enfermedades que terminan matando a la gente. " Ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró : "Yo creo que haría una diferencia en el mundo . "

-"Creo que te gane en esa" suspire "Sabias que, parte de mi dinero lo dono a uno de los hospitales de Italia." Agregue.

-"En serio? Y de que se encargan?" pregunto con asombro.

-"Sep. Luego de que murió mi madre y al no poder entrar a la facultad de medicina, decidí que cuando tuviera mi propia empresa, donaría el 35% de mi capital, a la institución que se encarga de realizar estudios y tratamientos a personas con cáncer, tumores y esas enfermedades. Y lo he cumplido, siempre ayudo para poder salvar vidas." Respondí con un tono serio y al mismo tiempo orgulloso de mí mismo. Pude notar como Elena abrió los ojos como plato sin poder creer al parecer lo que decía.

-"Y han logrado encontrar nuevas opciones o tratamientos para tumores cerebrales? Pregunto y note la curiosidad en su tono.

-"Tengo un amigo, su nombre es Kol Buzolic y es uno de los mejores oncólogos y cirujanos de Italia. Está trabajando con un nuevo tratamiento para tumores cerebrales, más allá de la quimioterapia. El prefiere usar radioterapia y no se que otras cosas. Dependiendo del paciente y hasta hace cirugías. En fin, el es una eminencia en su campo y un gran amigo." Respondí y ella estaba más asombrada pero veía como preocupación y esperanza en su mirada.

-"Elena, tienes algún amigo con esta clase de enfermedad? Es que te noto tan involucrada que me hace pensar. Si es así, no dudes en decirme que yo puedo ayudar" comente y ella se bajo la mirada y empezó a juguetear con su waffle.

-"No, para nada. Era simple curiosidad." Respondió "Dime, que fue lo que paso anoche" agrego y note como esquivaba el tema.

-" La encontré con otro hombre" solté y me encogí de hombros.

" ¿Qué? " Elena casi se atragantó con un trozo de la torta. Tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja y se aclaró la garganta, " Kat ... Katherine ?" agrego.

-"Sip . Ayer por la noche cuando iba a su casa para aclarar las cosas y arreglar nuestros problemas, pero al llegar ahí.. simplemente" no termine la frase y empuñe mis manos, dando un golpe en la mesa. Elena se mordió el labio inferior y se levantó de su asiento. Caminó hacia mí y colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros.

"Soy tan estúpido . ¿Cómo iba a creer que ella me amaba. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de que me engañaba" dije y Elena me envolvió en reconfortante abrazo. Luego se aparto y se sentó a mi lado.

"Pero sabes, eso me ayude a darme cuenta que no la amo. Solo era una relación de apego pero no de amor." Agregue y vi como Elena apartaba la vista, frotaba su sien con sus dedos y expulso un gemido de dolor.

"Elena, que pasa?" me acerque a ella y la abrace.

"Nada, no es nada. Padezco de migraña y a veces estos dolores me agarran" dijo mientras seguía sobándose la sien y yo seguía abrazándola.

-"Tienes alguna aspirina o algo para eso" pregunte.

-"En el estante de la cocina tengo unas advil que son las que el doctor me receto para cuando ataque la migraña" respondió y asentí. Me levante, fui a la cocina en busca de las pastillas, un vaso de agua y regrese a la sala. Le ofrecí el vaso y la advil y ella se la tomo al instante.

-"Elena, somos amigos verdad?" pregunte mientras me sentaba nuevamente a su lado.

-"Si, claro que sí. Porque lo preguntas?" ella alzo la mirada.

-"Si te llegara a pasar algo, me lo dirías verdad?" pregunte mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-"Yo.. no me pasa nada, Damon. No te preocupes, que no te ocultaría nada" exclamo y me ofreció una tímida sonrisa. "En fin, dime qué piensas hacer con Katherine?" agrego.

-"Le devolví el anillo. Nuestra relación ha terminado" respondí.

"¿Crees que va a renunciar tan fácilmente?" Elena preguntó.

"No me importa lo que hace. Eso no va a funcionar" aclare "Yo no voy a darle tiempo para arruinar mi vida. Me voy de la ciudad antes de que arme su drama. Creo que me ire hoy mismo. Regresare a Italia" dije en un impulso.

-"¿Te vas ? " Ella preguntó, como si no lo hubiera oído la primera vez.

-"La idea se me acaba de ocurrir. " admití.

-" Oh . " Su voz era pequeña y que sonaba herida. Sonaba como una niña a punto de llorar. Me di cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo, así que me levante y ella también lo hizo. Camine hacia ella y la abrace y ella me devolvió el abrazo. Durante esos segundos, todo era perfecto, solo por eso segundos. Entonces, ella salió de mi abrazo y la realidad nos golpeo de nuevo.

-"Ya intercambiamos números. Podemos estar en contacto . " dije y ella asintió.

-"Yo ya te considero un amigo . " Ella exclamó y removió mi cabello,

-"Gracias . Del mismo modo " respondí.

-"Gracias por lo de anoche" ella dijo y se encogió de hombros.

"Yo debería agradecerte. Porque tú fuiste la que me escucho, aguanto y me cuido." Dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa torcida.

"No, en serio , Damon. Ayer por la noche, dormimos bajo las estrellas. " Ella levantó las manos en el aire, " Es uno de mis deseos ¿recuerdas? , Y gracias a ti, he cumplido otro. Me ayudaste con el #1 el Italiano y ahora con el #10" Ella sonrió .

-"Oh! Cierto. Te prometí que te ayudaría con eso" dije cabizbajo.

-"Ya lo hiciste y fue genial." Ella exclamo y puso una mano en mi hombro.

" Sí, pero hay más deseos que cumplir. Soy un mal genio, porque me iré y no terminare con eso" dije aun cabizbajo "Me siento culpable" agregue.

-"No te sientas culpable. Me has dado más de lo que piensas." Ella sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa, pero sentía un nudo en mi garganta y un vacio en ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, solo sentía.

-"Está bien. Bueno, necesito ir a reservar mi ticket de avión" Las palabras me sonaban extrañas. Si me iba, estaría consiguiendo liberarme por completo de Kath. Sin embargo, estaría alejándome de Elena y eso me hacía sentir miserable.

-"Así que esto es un adiós? " Ella se rió y suspiró.

"Es un hasta pronto. Nos volveremos a ver lo prometo" exclame y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Al abrirla estaban las dos amigas de Elena y nos miraban expectante. Me acerque a Elena y bese por última vez su mejilla y emprendí mi camino hacia el aeropuerto. Me sentía mal, no sabía porque, pero en mis adentros sabia que algo había cambiado….

* * *

**Elena….**

No puede ser. Él se iba? Ni siquiera había pasado un mes en el pueblo y ahora se iba? Sentí una punzada en mi corazón. Justo ahora que estábamos acercándonos y que estábamos compartiendo mayor tiempo junto. Justo cuando, pensé que podía ayudarme, a luchar contra esta maldita enfermedad, pero el destino como siempre cambia de jugada y no se puede hacer nada. Tal vez tenía razón, sería mejor si él se fuera. Así no habría ataduras y no le haría daño ni le haría conocer sobre su tumor. Demasiado daño me estaba haciendo a mi misma y a mis amigos. Era mejor dejar las cosas así y simplemente continuar.

-"Hola." Salude a las chicas. Ellas me tomaron del brazo y me llevaron directamente al sofá. Justo lo que me faltaba, un interrogatorio.

-"Me puedes explicar, que diablos hacia Damon Salvatore saliendo de tu casa?" Caroline pregunto.

-"Chicas, cálmense. Ayer Damon estaba pasado de copas, lo traje a casa y ya." Respondí.

-"Queeee? Pasaste la noche con él?" Pregunto Bonnie.

-"No me acosté con él, si es lo que están pensando. Llegamos, nos quedamos en la hamaca, platicamos, nos quedamos dormido. Nos levantamos, desayunamos y listo. Se fue" aclare.

-"Durmieron afuera? Oh Dios Mío!" exclamo Bonnie.

-"Que pasa?" pregunto Caroline.

-"Damon cumplió otro deseo de Elena. Dormir bajo la luna y las estrellas" respondió Bonnie y yo asentí.

-"Chicas, el estaba tomado y fue algo sin planear. El encontró que Katherine lo engañaba" agregue.

-"Elena, dime una cosa. Te gusta Damon?" pregunto Caroline.

-" Sé que no debería estar pensando en él de esa manera. Es tan malo" dije y Bonnie se acerco y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cómo es eso malo? Eres una mujer y él es un hombre. Las mujeres nos sentimos atraídas por los hombres y el no está comprometido" Bonnie respondió posando su mano en mi hombro.

-"Acaba de salir de una relación. Se iba a casar y además para que molestarme si de todos modos voy a morir"

-"El amor es amor , Elena. El ha sacado lo mejor de ti, te ha hecho reír, ha ayudado con tus locuras. Puedes enamorarte y luchar. Tener una familia y seguir luchando. No todo está perdido Lena" Bonnie dijo.

-"Bonnie, no vamos a empezar de nuevo" hable y Bonnie resoplo.

-"Por que eres tan dramática y tan cobarde, Gilbert?" ataco Caroline.

-"Mi padres murieron, mi hermano también. El chico que estaba haciéndome sentir cosas también se ha ido. Pero gracias a Dios la tengo a ustedes y son lo mejor que tengo chicas" la voz me sonaba quebrada y rompí a llorar.

-"Llora, vamos desahógate. Nos tienes a nosotros y debes luchar. Por favor Elena, la vida te está dando una oportunidad. No la tires." Las chicas estaban a mi lado consolándome, dándome palabras de aliento. "Damon, logro llegar aquí" Bonnie poso su mano en mi pecho "Este corazón roto, vio una luz con él y lo sabes Elena, no mientas." Agrego.

-"Es mejor así. No tener ataduras y seguir con el plan." Solloce. "Chicas déjenme, quiero estar sola, por favor." Suplique.

-"Elena…"ambas dijeron al unisonó.

-"Por favor." Pedí.

-"Esta bien. Nos iremos. Pero no dudes en llamar si necesitas algo." Las chicas me abrazaron y depositaron besos en mi cabeza. Las acompañe a la puerta y luego por instinto me fui a la hamaca, me acosté y llore hasta quedarme dormida.

La helada brisa empezó a levantarme y note que me encontraba en el patio, acostada en la hamaca, con un cielo nocturno estrellado pero esta vez sola, sin nada ni nadie. No tenía a mis padres, no tenía trabajo, no tenía ganas de vivir. Ahora, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Nada. Esa era la respuesta. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenia pero de todos modos moriría. La cabeza me latía con fuerza y pero no importaba. Sé que estaba siendo egoísta y que mi muerte le haría daño a los que me querían, mis amigos y especialmente a mi tía que no sabía nada acerca de mi condición , pero eso era lo mejor. Había perdido nuevamente las ganas de vivir y había perdido a Damon… No, no y no. El era solo mi amigo, ni siquiera era mío así que no lo perdí. Gane un amigo pero no duro mucho. En realidad fue bueno mientras duro. El conocía gente, el podía ayudarme. Hablar con él y que me confesara que ayudaba a hospitales y que tenía un amigo que sabía de estos casos, me devolvió la esperanza, saber que hay mayores posibilidades y que podía tenerlas con él me devolvió un poco el brillo pero luego dijo que se iba y todo volvía a venirse abajo.

Cerré los ojos y trate de dormir nuevamente. Pero no podía. No podía concentrarme en nada, porque de los ojos azules me atormentaban. Todavía no podía creerlo. Damon estaría probablemente en un avión, de camino a casa , y nunca lo volvería a ver . Me sentía deprimida.

Finalmente, el sueño apareció y empecé a nublar mis pensamientos. Sentí un roce en mi mejilla y pensé que estaba soñando y me negué abrir mis ojos. Volví a sentir la caricia y me levante de golpe.

"Damon ! " A pesar de mi dolor de cabeza , grite su nombre en voz alta y me arroje a sus brazos "Pensé que te habías ido" exclame

"Yo no podía hacerlo. Algo me estaba frenando," Explicó y enterró la cabeza en mi cuello. Deshice el abrazo y nos adentramos a la sala

"Que paso?" pregunte aun sin comprender.

"Tu genio ha regresado, para completar todos tus deseos princesa" Él dijo, y se rió. "Llegue y en vez de comprar un boleto a casa. Compré un billete para ir a Las Vegas . " Él sonrió , " me compré otro billete también. " Sacó dos billetes de avión de su bolsillo.

"¿Qué ... qué estás diciendo?" pregunte con la boca abierta. Esto no puede estar pasando.

-"Está en la lista, ¿no? #6? Perder todo tu dinero en las Vegas" pregunto.

"Sí ". Exclame con alegría al ver que aun recordaba mis deseos.

" Entonces , ven conmigo , Elena. Vamos a ir a Las Vegas. Vamos a hacer de esta una aventura. " Dijo .

" Pero , no puedo dejarlo así.. mis amigos.. No quiero que te sientas obligado" me encogí de hombros.

" Pues cuando lleguemos a las Vegas, llamas a tus amigos y ya. Ya hice la reservación en el hotel y no acepto una respuesta negativa" Él dijo , con la esperanza de convencerme.

" No puedo, Damon" respondí aunque por dentro deseaba hacerlo

" Elena ! Está en su lista! Vamos , tú querías hacer esto. ¿Qué hay que perder? " siguió insistiendo

" Estas loco." Si supiera que ya todo para mi estaba perdido.

"Sólo podemos ganar con esto! " Él dijo con entusiasmo.

" Ganar qué? Pregunte sonriente.

"El dinero , y mucho más . No sé . Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas. " Él utilizó el viejo dicho y simplemente sonreía como una tonta.

"No acepto un no por respuesta. Así que Elena, quieres vivir una aventura conmigo en las Vegas?" …

* * *

**Bueno, les traigo este capítulo extra porque por razones personales y de trabajo podre actualizar hasta la próxima semana. Así que les dejo este capítulo de regalo y espero lo disfruten.**

**Como siempre agradeciendo su apoyo. Recuerden que los review son amor y motivación :D.**

**Saluditos.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Las Vegas Primera Parte

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**_

* * *

"_**Las Vegas – 1era Parte"**_

**Damon…..**

"Dios Mio, Damon. Vamos a Las Vegas y en avion" exclamo Elena ansiosa.

"Te dije que te ayudaría a realizar tus deseos" dije mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mias.

"Damon". Respiró, "# 5. Volar en avión. Eso está en mi lista." agrego

"Lo sé. Es por eso que estamos haciendo esto" respondi aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

"No puedo hacer esto! ¡No puedo! Me pongo mal a veces con las alturas" Ella tragó saliva.

"Sí, se puede." sonrei "Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo." Agregue.

"Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Las Vegas. Son las 2 de la mañana y la temperatura es de 32° centígrados. Para su seguridad, le pedimos que por favor permanezcan sentados con el cinturón abrochado hasta que el capitán de la orden para poder descender del avión. En nombre de la tripulación de DELTA nos gustaría agradecerles por confiar y viajar con nosotros. Esperamos que tengan un buen día y que disfruten de la ciudad." La azafata en el avión de la gente sonrió y aplaudió.

Fue una locura total de mi parte pero al llegar al aeropuerto no pude evitar dudar y pensar en la promesa que le hice a Elena de ayudarla con sus deseos. Así que, compre dos billetes para viajar a Las Vega, llame a un hotel, hice reservación y maneje de vuelta a su casa. En su lista estaba viajar en un avión y viajar a Las Vegas y que mejor que cumplir dos de sus deseos en un mismo día. Al principio ella se encontraba nerviosa pero agarre su mano y le dije que todo estaría bien y así fue. Luego de despegar logro relajarse y permaneció dormida hasta que nuestro llegamos a nuestro destino.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, un porsche negro nos esperaba para llevarnos al Wynn Las Vegas Hotel Resort and Country Club el más lujoso y hermoso de Las Vegas. Elena estaba pegada a la ventanilla del auto, emocionada y admirando el paisaje como un niño, deslumbrado por las luces de la ciudad y chirriantes de alegría. Sonreí como un bobo, al verla así, disfrutando de ella. Los " ooh " y " ahhs " alcanzaron su punto máximo cuando llegamos al hotel.

-"Te ves cansada. No te preocupes nos alojaremos en el Parlor Suite, te encantara" dije cuando nos dirigíamos a la recepción.

-"Damon, esa habitación es cara. No podemos." Elena exclamo.

-"Quiero que nuestra estadía aquí sea inolvidable. Dispone de una sala de estar, un comedor, dos dormitorios, una gran pantalla, un jacuzzi y un baño de vapor. Todo lo que necesitamos para estar cómodos" dije mientras retiraba la llave y nos dirigíamos a la suite.

-"Dios Mío, mira esta habitación" Elena grito asombrada, dejo las maletas y se lanzó directamente a la cama. -"Oh sí, luego de un viaje, esta divino acostarse en esta cama. Se siente tan bien," ella gimió, dando vueltas en la cama.

-"¿Sera?" pregunte. "Si quieres puede unirme y acostarme contigo para darle el visto bueno" agregue sonriente.

-"Nop. Creo que mejor la disfruto sola", ella sonrió de nuevo.

-"Ouch. Sabes, tengo sentimientos." Conteste haciendo pucheritos mientras ella me lanzaba una almohada.

-"Esta Bien. Ven conmigo" respondió mientras me hacía espacio en la cama y yo me tumbaba junto a ella.

-"Bueno, entonces que haremos hoy? Podemos ir al casino, bailar, emborracharnos, casarnos, hacer el amor como locos y al día siguiente, si quieres nos divorciamos" exclame con una sonrisa torcida y le guiñe un ojo.

-"Muy gracioso" respondió dándome un codazo. "Quiero ir al casino" agrego.

-"Entonces, esta noche a empezarla en el casino" sonreí. "Lista para perder dinero en las vegas?" pregunte.

-"Yo nací lista bebe" respondió y sonrió "Pero primero, debemos dormir un poco" agrego.

-"Ok. Iré acomodarme a mi habitación, descansar un poco y luego paso por ti." Susurre mientras le daba un beso en la mejía y me iba a mi habitación…..

* * *

El reloj de la mesa de noche anunciaba que eran las 10 am. Bostece y me dirigí hacia la ducha. Necesitaba estar listo para pasear un poco por la ciudad junto con Elena. Termine mi ducha, me puse un pantalón negro, una camiseta cuello v azul marino y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Elena. Ella estaba lista y nos dirigimos a comer fuera. Luego, caminamos por la ciudad, y podía notar como Elena cada vez se deslumbraba con Las vegas. Viendo a las personas, los coches, numerosos restaurantes y casinos, luces de colores por todas partes. Estuvimos caminando alrededor, tomando fotografías y disfrutando del paisaje, hasta que llegamos a una calle repleta de tiendas.

-"Haremos una parada temporal por aquí" dije mientras agarraba a Elena de la mano y nos adentrábamos a una de las tiendas

" ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?" Elena pregunto.

-"Porque vamos a comprarte un vestido, para que luzcas espectacular esta noche" conteste.

-"No puedo costearlo. Además todo mi dinero acabara en un casino. Ni lo sueñes" exclamo colocándose las manos en su cintura.

-"Eres una chica y se supone que las chicas aman las compras " respondí "Además tienes un cuerpo hermoso y aunque sé que cualquier vestido puede encajar perfectamente contigo. Este gasto corre por mi cuenta. No hay protesta, será un regalo" agregue y note como ella se sonrojo.

Tomamos varios vestidos y ella se dirigió a los vestidores mientras yo la esperaba sentado ansioso por la pasarela que se iba armar. Uno a uno fue modelándome pero ninguno parecía encantarle. Volvió a meterse al vestidor y me dirigí a buscar un vestido. Buscando en la tienda vi uno que capturo mi atención.

-"Elena, creo que encontré el vestido perfecto" anuncie orgulloso.

-"Está bien, espera, estoy desnuda" ella respondió

"Adelante, Damon, estoy desnuda? Sera un placer" dije un tono seductor mientras escuchaba como ella decía una maldición, abría la puerta y sacaba la mano para tomar el vestido.

Cuando salió del vestidor me quede embobado al verla. Era un largo vestido azul satinado, que dejaba al descubierto un sensual escote y con tiras que cruzaban su espalda, haciendo que a Elena se le acentuaran más las curvas de su perfecta anatomía

" Eres hermosa" susurre y ella asintió. Luego de unos minutos se cambió, nos dirigimos a caja, facturaron el vestido, pagamos y salimos de ahí.

Después de un largo día caminando por Las Vegas, nos dirigimos al hotel. El plan de esta noche era ducharse, vestirse, y luego ir a un casino. Ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones y empezamos a prepararnos para la noche. Me vestí y me dirigí a su habitación. Nuestra loca noche estaba a punto de empezar y estaba más que ansioso. Al llegar a su habitación y verla simplemente me quede embobado.

Ella se miraba increíble con ese vestido. Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás, dejando sólo algunos mechones sueltos detrás. Su cuello largo y delicado fue expuesto a los destellos de luz que hizo brillar su piel oliva. Ella no llevaba maquillaje, disfrutando de su verdadera belleza. Estaba hipnotizado.

* * *

**Elena…..**

Estaba cepillándome mi cabello cuando escuche unos golpes en mi puerta. -"Adelante" grite sabiendo que era Damon. Lo escuche entrar y di media vuelta pero al verlo simplemente me quede estática.

Damon estaba impresionante. Llevaba puesto un traje negro con una camisa blanca de fondo con los primeros tres botones entre abiertas y con el cabello aun medio húmedo que lo hacía ver delicioso. Era todo un Dios griego, hermoso y varonil. Solo este hombre podía hacerme sentir todas estas cosas.

-"Elena, sé que me veo absolutamente hermoso y que hasta estas babeando por mí y francamente eso es vergonzoso para ti. Aunque estoy muy halagado" dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a mí y yo trataba de salir de mi trance.

-"Eres demasiado coqueto lo sabias" exclame mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa.

-"Tengo mis encantos" me guiño un ojo "Además, hoy seré la envidia de todos los hombres al ver a tan hermosa mujer de mi brazo" agrego plasmándome un beso en la mejilla y mi móvil empezó a sonar. La pantalla anunciaba que era Bonnie y no deseaba contestar pero Damon me hizo de seña que lo tomara. Así que me senté en la cama y conteste.

-" ¿Hola? " Bonnie habló por teléfono.

"Hey, Bonnie. Como estas?" respondí mientras Damon se sentaba a la par y empezaba acariciar mis hombros desnudos.

-" Elena, donde diablos estas? Hemos llamado a tu casa y no contestas. Llegamos a tu casa y tampoco abres la puerta. Me quieres decir qué diablos está pasando.? "grito una Bonnie alterada

"Yo no estoy en casa" respondí mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como las caricias de Damon quemaban mi piel.

"Ya sabemos que no estás en casa. Dime, donde estás?" volvió a preguntar Bonnie.

-"Estoy en Las Vegas" resople mientras abría mis ojos y me encontraba con los de Damon. El sonrió y puso un mechón detrás de mis orejas mientras paraba con sus caricias y escuchaba atentamente mi conversación con las chicas.

-"Que? Pero Como? Por qué? Con quién?" Grito Bonnie.

-"Porque es parte de mi lista y Damon me invito" me sonroje.

" Damon , Damon te invitó ? " Caroline gritó al parecer tomando el teléfono de Bonnie.

" Hey , Caroline" reí

–"Ella está en buenas manos" Damon exclamo para que las chicas escuchara.

" Eso es como tan ... tan ... romántico!" Caroline murmuro mientras escuchaba como Bonnie le arrebataba el móvil.

-"Elena, no hagas nada de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir" salió Bonnie al ataque.

" ¡No, ni se te ocurra escuchar sus consejos. Estas en Las Vegas así que vuélvete loca y disfruta de los pecados " Caroline gritó por teléfono.

"Las llamare luego. Cuídense chicas" reí y colgué.

"Espero no me denuncien por secuestro " Él se rió entre dientes.

" Solo están preocupadas. Perdí mi trabajo y me vine a Las Vegas.." solté

-" Ya no trabajas para Kath? " Damon frunció el ceño.

-"Sip. Simplemente no aguantaba más" respondí.

-"Katherine es un dolor en el trasero, verdad? Damon exclamo. "Vamos. Nos espera el casino y muchas locuras más" agrego mientras me ofrecía su mano y nos dirigíamos al casino.

Nos adentramos al casino del hotel sentados en una mesa circular jugando pocker, blackjack, bebiendo champán y el jugando. En la mesa, había chicas altas rubias, viejos, flacos y chicos pesados con trajes negros. Todos con aspectos millonarios y mafiosos. Hasta ahora, había perdido mil dólares y Damon había ganado tres mil. Mi juego no era fuerte. Sin embargo, a pesar de la pérdida de dinero, me sentía feliz. Todo era parte de mi lista: #6. Gastar dinero en Las Vegas. No pude evitar sonreír. Otro deseo se había completado gracias a Damon.

-"¿Por qué estoy perdiendo?" exclame mientras seguíamos jugando blackjack.

- "¿Ese es el punto, no?" Damon Sonrió.

-"¿Por qué estás ganando, entonces?" grite para hacerme escuchar entre todo el ruido.

-"Porque soy un ganador." Dijo y me ofreció una sonrisa torcida.

Así seguimos jugando y una hora después había perdido cinco mil quinientos dólares y Damon había ganado 8 mil. Como lo hizo no tenía la más mínima idea pero al parecer sus habilidades en el juego eran impresionantes. Nos dirigimos a la barra del casino y Damon pidió una botella de Whisky para terminar de disfrutar la noche. Empezamos a tomar y a charlar.

-"Dime, como la estás pasando?" pregunto tomándose su vaso de whisky.

-"De lo mejor! Esto es espectacular. He perdido dinero pero me siento feliz" exclame también tomando un sorbo de whisky.

-"Así es la vida. Hay que olvidarse un poco de los problemas y disfrutarla" dijo.

-"Hay que vivir la vida loca, eh?" pregunte.

-"No precisamente. Solo digo que, somos humanos, tenemos problemas, enfermedades, cosas que nos agobian día a día, pero es bueno dedicarse momentos para sí mismo y disfrutar de ellos. Siempre y cuando no nos llegue el arrepentimiento y siempre luchemos por lo que queramos a pesar de las adversidades" agrego tomando un sorbo de whisky.

-"Primero me doy cuenta que cocinas, luego que eres genio y ahora hasta filosofo. Cada día me sorprendes" dije con una sonrisa.

-"Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi" contesto "Sabes, ya que estamos acá, creo que nos toca emborracharnos para luego casarnos, Elena" me hizo un guiño y yo le saque la lengua.

-"Así que, estas intentando emborracharme para estar conmigo eh, Salvatore? Que bajo eres no crees?" respondí sirviéndome otro trago de whisky.

-"Elenita, no pongas palabras en mi boca. Vamos, admite que me deseas" respondió con la voz ronca y yo simplemente me sonroje. Creo que la botella y los tragos empezaban hacernos efecto porque empezamos con el coqueteo y a decirnos cosas un poco atrevidas por así decir.

-"Salvatore, eres un pervertido." Resople mientras nos terminábamos la primera botella y Damon pedía dos shot de tequilas.

-"Te parece si hacemos una competencia?" pregunto.

-"Qué clase de competencia?" exclame.

-"Tomarse el shot de manera sensual, usando el cuerpo del otro. El que gane, tiene derecho a pedir un premio. Lo que sea. Juegas?" pregunto arqueando sus cejas y poniendo los shots de tequila, limón y sal junto a mí.

-"Si no hay de otra. Estoy dentro." Respondí. Creo que el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto un poco.

-"Estas jugando con fuego, Gilbert" advirtió.

-"Estoy dispuesta a quemarme. Al menos que te estés arrepintiendo" dije mientras enrollaba con un dedo la punta de mi cabello.

-"Como soy el que lo propuse, entonces tu empiezas" ordeno.

Me levante de la silla, me acerque a él y pedí que me diera acceso a su cuello, tome el limón y lo pase por su cuello lentamente y puse un poco de sal ahí, donde se encontraba el zumo de limón. Después coloco el limón en su boca y me dirigí al ataque. Primero me tome el shot de tequila y después empecé a lamer lentamente y lo más sensual que pude su cuello, recorriendo suavemente y chupando el zumo y la sal de su cuello. Damon permanecía quieto, sereno. Luego posicione mis manos en sus hombros y me acerque a su boca con mucho cuidado, cerré mis ojos y empecé a tomar el zumo de la lima de sus labios, siempre succionando la lima sin tocar sus labios. Al terminar me separe lentamente, notando como su respiración serena estaba un poco agitada y sus ojos negros con una mirada hambrienta. Regrese a mi lugar y sonreí haciéndole de seña que era su turno.

-"Muy bien, Elena. Ahora es mi turno." Exclamo mientras se levantaba de su silla, se ponía frente a mí apoyando sus dos brazos en la barra y aprisionando mi cuerpo entre su cuerpo y la barra.

"Necesito que apoyes tu espalda un poco a la barra para poder hacer bien mi turno" pidió.

"Que tienes pensado hacer?" pregunte.

-"Dime, confías en mí?" murmuro.

-"Sip" conteste automáticamente y él sonrió.

Lo que vino fue todo en cámara lenta. Damon coloco el shot de tequila en mi escote, unto sal en el limón y empezó a deslizarlo desde mi esternón hasta mi cuello para luego posicionar la el limón en mis labios y mi cuerpo empezaba a impacientarse. Damon volvió a estar frente a mí y me pidió permiso con la mirada para empezar su turno y yo asentí pero por dentro me encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios. Y así empezó mi tortura.

El sin usar las manos se acercó a mi escote, sintiendo su respiración en mi pecho el tomo el shot con su boca de un solo sorbo y colocando la medida de nuevo en su lugar. Después empecé a sentir sus lengua recorrer y lamiendo el zumo desde mi esternón hasta llegar a mi cuello en donde al final me dio un pequeño mordisquito en el cual mi cuerpo se estremeció y sentí su sonrisa en mi piel ante mi reacción. Tuve que contener la respiración al momento que se acercó a mis labios y empezó a chupar el limón con cuidado, saboreándolo con los ojos cerrados y yo conteniendo la respiración. Al terminar se apartó lentamente y se dirigió a su silla como si nada hubiera pasado dejándome con la respiración y el corazón agitado. Este hombre me hacía sentir sensaciones nuevas y emocionantes que nunca en mi vida había experimentado.

-"Creo que he ganado, no?" pregunto mientras lamia su labio inferior y luego esbozaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Me parece que ha sido un empate" me apresure a decir.

-"Juzgando los latidos de tu corazón, tu respiración agitada y la reacción de tu cuerpo. Creo, que he sido el ganador" exclamo mientras me estudiaba con la mirada.

-"Eres un idiota, Damon" resople.

-"Solo soy un ganador que ahora desea reclamar su premio" respondió mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a mí.

-"Dime, que deseas de premio?" pregunte nerviosa.

-"Ya que estamos en Las Vegas y como parte de la vida es vivir y darle rienda suelta a nuestras emociones y deseos…." Dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano para que me levantara y luego ponía una mano en mi cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo "Lo que deseo en estos momentos es un beso, Elena" agrego mientras tomaba con la otra mano mi rostro a unos centímetros de mis labios.

Esto es un sueño? No puede estar pasando. Si tenía alcohol en mi sistema pero estaba en mis cinco sentidos aun y esto me había tomado por sorpresa. Tenía miedo de dejar que este beso pasara, no podía permitirlo pero muy en el fondo también lo deseaba. Así que me dejé llevar por la sensación de calidez y tranquilidad en la que mi cuerpo se sumergió. Damon se acercó lentamente hacia mí y apoyó con suavidad sus labios sobre los míos. Inevitablemente cerré los ojos, sintiendo su aliento fresco, su aroma, me aturdía en una forma muy buena. Era un beso casto, algo suave y tranquilo, cargado de ternura. Enredé mis manos sobre sus mechones tirándolos suavemente. Su dulce y adictivo aroma, una mezcla entre su colonia personal y su esencia natural, olía fresco y algo muy dulce, embriagante. Y sus labios, tan suaves y carnosos, su aliento era delicioso y no quería que se alejara ni por un segundo. Se alejó para normalizar su respiración y la mía. Volví a abrir los ojos, y me encontré nuevamente con sus ese azul profundo que me atormentaban y me encantaban desde el primer día que los vi.

-"Elena…" susurro Damon.

-"Creo que deberíamos volver al hotel" murmure, aun procesando lo que había pasado. El alcohol, el ruido y el beso empezaron hacer mi cabeza un torbellino.

-"Hey, lo siento. Perdóname, Elena" Suspiró.

-"Lo que acaba de suceder ya hablaremos mañana. Por ahora, mi cabeza está dándome vueltas y hay mucho ruido aquí. Yo sólo quiero regresar, por favor." Pedí tomando mi cabeza con las manos. Las emociones, el viaje y el ruido eran demasiado, que mi cabeza empezaba a doler nuevamente. Nos dirigimos al hotel y sin decir ninguna palabra me dirigí a mi habitación, me cambie, me tome una advil y caí directamente a la cama.

* * *

_"Entonces, dime Lena, ¿Emocionada por el viaje a Las Vegas? Jeremy le preguntó acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano_

_"No puedo esperar. Hoy la cena ha sido exquisita y mañana a Las Vegas. Será genial" sonreí "¿Qué más puedo desear sino pasar tiempo con mi familia?"_

_"¿Eres feliz?" mi madre preguntó, mirándola._

_"Estoy feliz, mamá." exclame "Tengo la mejor familia del mundo" _

_Entonces, las cosas sucedieron muy rápido. Mama comenzó a gritar._

_"Grayson! El coche viene hacia nosotros! Está en el carril equivocado! ¡Cuidado!" Gritó mi madre mientras mi padre tomó el control del volante y trató de moverse fuera del camino. Sin embargo, el otro conductor no trató de mover el coche…_

"¡Papá! ¡Cuidado!" grite. Abrí mis ojos y empecé a llorar. La habitación estaba a oscura y me entró el pánico. Recordaba ahora dónde estaba. Había decidido ir a dormir, y para mi consternación, había tenido una pesadilla. Recordaba ese día como si acabara fuera ayer. Mis padres habían muerto y esto aún me seguía atormentando. Los extrañaba demasiado y los necesitaba para poder hablar y recibir su apoyo con lo que me estaba pasando.

-"Elena?" Damon entró en la habitación.

-"Hola" mi voz estaba quebrada por el llanto y Damon acaricio mi mejilla.

-"Escuché que gritabas. ¿Estás bien ? " Él preguntó.

-"Acabo de tener una pesadilla. " dije asustada

"¿Quieres hablar de ello? " Él preguntó, y negué con la cabeza.

" No, yo no quiero" volviendo a llorar más fuerte que nunca

Damon frunció el ceño y se levantó. Él subió a la cama y se acostó a mi lado. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y abrazo contra su cuerpo. Me di la vuelta y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello.

-"Háblame del sueño" el susurro abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello.

-"Mis padres y mi hermano, estaban planeando un viaje aquí, a Las Vegas para seguir celebrando. Veníamos de celebrar mi cumpleaños, hablando del viaje familiar. Todo iba bien hasta que un coche que venía a nosotros. El conductor estaba ebrio y conducía en el carril equivocado. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Nos estrelló mis padres murieron en el acto." Dije aun llorando.

Damon no sabía qué decir y me apretó con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

-"Es por eso que deseabas venir aquí. Este viaje te ha traído recuerdos…" dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza. - "Lo siento. " Damon susurró a mi oído.

-"Yo también lo siento. No quise despertarte" susurre

-"No tienes nada que lamentar" Él suspiró "¿Quieres un vaso de agua para calmar los nervios ? " Empezó a levantarse de la cama y yo tome su mano tirando de él.

-"No. No me dejes, por favor" suplique

-"Está bien. Me quedare esta noche contigo" dijo mientras volvía a meterse a la cama y abrazarme.

-"Damon, gracias por estar aquí conmigo" resople. Si tan solo supiera lo mucho que su compañía y estas nuevas emociones que estoy sintiendo me están haciendo mucho bien en la batalla interna que llevo. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con él pero no, no era tiempo y no debía.

-"Non preoccuparti , Andra tutto bene. " recuerdas?" murmuro y asentí.

"Ahora descansa, bella durmiente" susurro mientras me ponía de lado y sentía como Damon posaba su mano en mi cintura y me atraía hacia el rodeándome en un abrazo protector que me hacía sentir segura y me permitía conciliar poco a poco el sueño junto a el…..

* * *

**_Agradeciendo a , Angelito97-Delena, ballesterosslash, Joanna Jamile, Sol, tefi96, Yazmin V, martag, Moon898, Maria Jaen, DianaGaby1116 y los que me dejan review como guest, me agregan en favoritos y me siguen. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo :*. Gracias por dedicarme un tiempito, leerme y por sus opiniones. Ustedes me ayudan para poder seguir escribiendo __._**

**_Ya saben cómo siempre Review son amor :D._**

**_Xoxo Simone :*_**


	12. Chapter 12 - Las Vegas Segunda Parte

**_Ya son 12 capítulos y 70 review. Wow! Lectores son lo máximo. Gracias por apoyarme en esta loca aventura y por leer mi historia. Ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo. Son lo máximo! Gracias por su apoyo __. _**

**_Disclaimer: Como siempre Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal deseara que Damon me perteneciera :P._**

* * *

**_Las Vegas - Segunda Parte._**

**Damon…**

Nos levantamos temprano, abrazados aun y sintiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpo. Acaricie su mejilla y di un beso en su frente mientras ella me estrechaba en un dulce abrazo. Me separe de ella y dije que debíamos tomar un baño para luego buscar nuestro respectivo desayuno y ella simplemente asintió. Puede ser que me viera como un cobarde, pero me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación decidido a ducharme. Tomar un baño, sentir el agua corriendo sobre mi cuerpo me daría tiempo para aclarar mis pensamientos. Después del beso de la noche anterior, la razón se había esfumado de mi mente. El beso había sido tan ... ¿cómo podría describirlo? ¿Hay otra palabra que significa más que perfecto? No lo creo, no hay una palabra que pudiera describir la increíble sensación de sentir sus labios, su respiración y su aroma. Es por eso que decidí levantarme temprano y tomar un baño para poder recuperar de nuevo el habla y encontrar las palabras exactas para no asustarla y explicarle lo mucho que el beso había significado para mí. Era extraño. Nunca había sentido ese tipo de magia antes ... la magia? Oh, Dios, sueno como un adolescente. No sé qué hacer ni qué decir. Nunca había sentido este tipo de sentimientos antes, y estaba tratando desesperadamente de encontrar un nombre para eso. Empecé a redactar mi discurso mental, escogiendo de la mejor manera posible las palabras para que ella entendiera que deseo conocerla más, que el beso no fue de una sola noche y que si ella me lo permitía podíamos llegar a ser más que amigos. Termine de ducharme, me vestí y me dirigí a la sala de estar para llamar y pedir el desayuno a nuestra habitación. Estaba terminando de hablar con recepción cuando ella apareció.

-"Hola" saludo una aun adormilada pero fresca Elena

-" Elena , ¿ Cómo estás hermosa? " Le guiñe un ojo y me dirigí hacia ella.

Elena se acercó y quedamos frente a frente. Nuestros cuerpos estaban de nuevo tan cerca, que hasta podía escuchar su palpitar. Todo mi autocontrol y discurso mental se vino abajo en ese momento, así que me deje llevar de nuevo y envolví mi brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura y la atraje aún más cerca de mí. Nuestros cuerpos se encontraban más cerca que la respiración se hacía casi imposible. No había espacio para la torpeza o miradas tímidas. No había espacio para las palabras o el nerviosismo. No había espacio para nada más que un beso.

Ni en mis sueños más retorcidos imaginaría unos labios tan deliciosos como los de Elena. Eran suaves, rosados, carnosos, su aliento cálido y su respiración irregular me provocaban tanta ternura, pero tanta excitación. Esta vez no fue un beso inocente, sino un beso lleno de deseo. Roce con mi lengua su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para explorar su boca sintiendo la punta de su lengua cálida y mojada tocar la mía. La sensación fue increíble. Temblé de placer y empecé a saborearla y hacer maravillas con sus labios, su boca y su lengua. Ella emitió un gemido y sentí su mano en mi pecho apartándome de golpe.

-" Damon" hablo con su respiración entrecortada "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-" Yo.. bueno.. te estaba besando" Sonreí.

Ella soltó una leve risita " Yo sé" suspiro "Pero ... Esto.. es.. no es correcto, es muy precipitado. Yo ni siquiera sé lo que estamos haciendo" agrego

-" Yo tampoco" susurre mientras volvía a besarla y profundizaba el beso. Sabía que acababa de romper con mi novia de largo plazo y que debería estar con el corazón roto., Pero ese no era mi caso, no amaba a Katherine y en este momento estaba actuando según mis sentimientos y mis sentimientos me decían que besara a Elena como si no hubiera mañana

-" Damon, están llamando a la puerta" Elena suspiro contra mis labios.

-" Mmm . Ignóralo" mordí suavemente su labio inferior

-"Damon, en serio. Están llamando a la puerta. Creo que debe ser el desayuno" ella me aparto y me hizo de seña para que abriera y recibiera nuestro pedido.

-"Recuérdame, poner el rotulo de no molestar para la próxima vez" dije mientras abría la puerta y nos servían nuestro desayuno y Elena reía.

Después de recibir nuestro pedido, optamos por tomar el desayuno en la habitación de Elena. Estábamos tumbados en la cama, desayunando y viendo las noticias en la TV de plasma.

-"Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó." Se aclaró la garganta, acomodándose justo a mi lado.

-"Sobre olvidarme de poner el rotulo de no molestar en la puerta?. Tranquila que no vuelve a suceder" me tumbe de medio lado para poder quedar frente a frente.

-"No es eso." Ella se rió, "Estoy hablando de ... ya sabes ... lo del beso de anoche y esta mañana."

-"Oh, claro." Respondí.

-"Damon, tú y yo, hemos formado una especie de vínculo, y yo realmente no quiero echar a perder nuestra amistad. Yo no sé lo que estamos haciendo, pero yo no quiero salir lastimada. La vida es demasiado corta para eso". Ella suspiró, "No quiero hacerte daño tampoco. ¿Sabes?"

-"Elena, no es como que nos hubiéramos casado o algo" sonreí y deslice mi mano sobre su mejilla en una suave caricia "Fue un beso y nuestra amistad nunca ha estado en peligro" asegure.

-"Ayer por la noche, ¿por qué me has besado?" pregunto

-"Estaba reclamando mi premio. Además yo me acerque y tú fuiste la que me besaste" seguí acariciando su mejilla.

-"No, yo no lo hice." Ella se sonrojó.

-"Sí. Lo hiciste." Empecé a reír "¿Realmente importa que besó a quién primero?

-"Supongo que no. Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar lo que nos está pasando" se encogió de hombros.

-"Bueno, vamos a tener que hacer un montón de besos para averiguarlo" di un beso en la punta de su nariz.

-"Cuánto tiempo?" Ella sonrió tímidamente.

-"Nos alojaremos en Las Vegas por toda esta semana. Eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para saber qué es lo que nos está pasando. Será tiempo suficiente" me acerque a ella para luego volver a besarla…

* * *

**Elena….**

Estaba tomando una ducha y empecé a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Recordé cómo Damon corrió a mi rescate y como me hizo bien hablarle de la muerte de mis padres y la Jeremy. Sentir su abrazo y su apoyo fue gratificante. Cerré mis ojos mientras el agua empezaba a caer por todo mi cuerpo y no pude evitar recordar el beso. Al momento de sentir sus labios sentí esas pequeñas mariposas en el estómago. Abrí mis ojos y no pude evitar preguntar si lo vivido fue real. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que eso no estaba correcto.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento de culpabilidad que se estaban empezando a formar en mi cerebro. Katherine y Damon terminaron. No estaba haciendo nada malo o inadecuado. Después de todo, Damon era un hombre libre y yo estaba sola también. Somos adultos y definitivamente sabíamos a lo que nos estábamos metiendo. Con eso en mente, termine mi ducha, me vestí y salí de mi habitación a buscar a Damon.

Lo bueno es que no tenía ningún síntoma de nervios. No estaba nerviosa, verdad? Oh , a quien quería engañar- Elena Gilbert estaba más que nerviosa. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y estaba empezando a sudar. "Tranquila, Elena. Respira. Esto es normal" dije hacia mis adentros tratando de controlar mis emociones. Cuando entre a la sala de estar, mi corazón estalló dentro de mi pecho y empecé a ver como chispas en mi cabeza. Me sentí mareada por un segundo mientras Damon se volvía para mirarme y recibirme.

Lo que no me esperaba era volver a sentir sus labios. Mis ojos se abrieron como plato mientras sus labios se unían con los míos con pasión. No era el beso tierno e inocente que compartimos la noche anterior. Era un beso lleno de deseo. Ni siquiera podía pensar ahora. Su lengua hizo maravillas en el interior de mi boca. Sentí mis rodillas debilitarse y mi corazón casi dejó de latir. Puse su mano en su pecho y lo empuje levemente. Luego de eso quise hablar sobre lo sucedido pero el volvió a callarme con otro beso hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por el servicio de habitación.

Desayunamos y me arme de valor para aclarar de una vez por toda esta situación. Estuvimos hablando y al final decidimos dejarnos llevar por este sentimiento y dejar que el destino decidiera nuestro camino. Aunque muy en el fondo no quería salir lastimada pero mucho menos lastimarlo. El aún no estaba consiente de mi situación, de mi enfermedad. Si quería que esto funcionase, si en realidad iba a darme una oportunidad, necesitaba empezar esta nueva vida sin tapujos ni mentiras. Este hombre me estaba devolviendo las ilusiones de vivir y es por eso que decidí que cuando llegáramos a casa, le explicaría lo que me pasaba y así podría darle la opción de poder decidir si seguir con esto o no. Aunque en el fondo sabría que moriría si su reacción se tornaba negativa. Pero si no lo haces nunca lo sabrás. Solo me quedaba intentar y vivir estos momentos de felicidad antes de que viniera la tormenta.

Damon me propuso que fuéramos a refrescarnos a la piscina del hotel y acepte. Él se puso un bañador azul, unas sandalias de hombre negras, camisola negra y unos lentes de sol. Por mi parte opte por bikini de dos piezas color negro junto con un short blanco corto, una camisolita roja, mis sandalias y mis respectivos lentes de sol junto con mi bronceador. Nos dirigimos hacia la piscina y nos colocamos en las sillas. Puse la toalla y me tumbe sobre ella mientras me quitaba la camisola y Damon se disponía a untarme bloqueador en la espalda cuando una voz conocida nos sobresaltó.

-"Hola Amor" la voz conocida susurro.

-"Pero qué demonios, Katherine" Damon exclamo y se incorporaba para quedar frente a Kath y yo retomaba mi posición anterior, me levante y me senté. Estaba sorprendida, todo iba marchando de maravilla pero ahora la víbora hacia acto de presencia. Se me olvidaba que esta semana ella tendría un evento aquí en Las Vegas por lo tanto existía la posibilidad de encontrarla por acá.

-"Por mi parte ando con Elijah porque estaremos montando el desfile aquí en Las Vegas" respondió mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

-"Al parecer, te resulta fácil ahora andar en público con tu nuevo amante no?" espeto Damon.

-"Damon, estas celoso?" exclamo.

-"Ni de broma. En estos momentos lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me tiene sin cuidado" Damon respondió. Las fieras estaban de nuevo en batalla y yo estaba congelada nuevamente sin saber que hacer o decir.

-"Al parecer ya te moviste y todo con Elena. Tú también eres rápido, amorcito" grito. "En fin espero que la pasan de maravilla y que sean felices. Ya contigo obtuve buen entretenimiento y bueno, ahora a Elenita le toca tomar las sobras" exclamo con todo su veneno mientras se acercaba a mi "Que lo disfrutes, querida" y sin más dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

-"Elena, no le tomes importancia" Damon se sento a mi lado y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Lagrimas empezaban a recoger mis mejillas. Siento que lo nuestro es genuino pero no puedo evitar pensar en las palabras de Katherine.

-"Hey, no llores. Ella está acostumbrada hacerle daño a las personas. Yo no la amo, nunca la ame." Susurro mientras me daba un suave beso. "Estoy contigo, mi bella durmiente, mi hermosa y bella Elena. No dejes que sus palabras nos dañen y arruine lo nuestro" susurro de nuevo y yo me lance a sus labios, lo bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Aquí estábamos los dos, experimentando estas emociones y queriendo vivir y aceptando lo que el destino estaba dispuesto a darnos.

La semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ya era hora de volar de vuelta a casa. A pesar de que pasó demasiado rápido, nos la pasamos de maravilla en Las Vegas. Estuvimos en todos los casinos, en todas las tiendas. En todos lados. A pesar de que sólo había pasado una semana, nuestra relación de amistad había cambiado. Era como si ahora nuestro vínculo era más fuerte. Habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que nos atraíamos demasiado, y que simplemente no podíamos estar lejos el uno del otro

Eran las 4:00 pm y el sol se estaba poniendo, estábamos terminando de empacar para emprender nuestro regreso a casa.

-"Lista?" escuche su voz aterciopelada.

-"Sí" dije y podía oír el rastro de tristeza en su voz.

-"¿Qué te pasa, hermosa?" Él estaba a mi lado al instante, acariciando mi rostro.

-"Es sólo que ... estoy triste porque nos vamos." Respire y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

-"Tranquila, hermosa. De ahora en adelante siempre estaré contigo" el me abrazo y así estuvimos un rato hasta que nos dispusimos a ir al aeropuerto para regresar a nuestra cruda realidad.

El viaje de regreso no fue bueno. Mi cabeza empezaba a martillarme demasiado y Damon tuvo que pedir a la azafata que me consiguiera unas advil para aliviar mi dolor pero eso no me hacía ningún efecto. Trate de dormirme pero no pude. A pesar de haberme tomado la pastilla, mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi vista se nublaba y emitía gemidos de dolor. Damon me abrazaba preocupado y susurraba que me tranquilizara que todo estaría bien. Luego de varios minutos logre dormir un poco hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto.

-"Todavía no puedo creer que lo hicimos!" exclame con emoción aunque aún estaba con el dolor de cabeza. Estábamos en un taxi, y Damon estaba sentado a mi lado, tomándome la mano y riendo.

-"¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?" pregunto

-"Más de lo que puedas imaginar!" chille

-"Me alegro". Me besó en los labios y el taxi voló por los aires.

Momentos más tarde, el taxi aparcaba frente a mi casa y nos adentramos con nuestra maleta a la sala. Dejamos la maleta en el suelo y nos sentamos en el sofá. Estábamos charlando sobre el viaje, riendo y besándonos como dos adolescentes. A pesar de estar compartiendo estos momentos, sabía que era hora de hablar sobre mi enfermedad pero no sabía cómo empezar.

Nuevamente sentí el martilleo en mi cabeza y esta vez no pude más. No sé si fueron demasiadas emociones vividas y en esa semana pase sin tomar ningún tipo de medicamente que ahora mi cerebro empezaba a pasarme factura. Grite y lleve mis manos a mi cabeza. Sentí como un líquido caliente brotaba de mi nariz, lleve mi mano hacia ella y descubrí que estaba sangrando. Entre en pánico y pude ver como Damon se levantaba y me tomaba en brazos.

-"Elena, estas sangrando. Que pasa?" vi en sus ojos preocupación y miedo.

Otra onda de dolor vino más fuerte y mis pies vinieron en falso pero Damon estaba ahí antes de que cayera al suelo.

-"Damon, está empezando" fue lo último que dije antes de perder el conocimiento

-"Elena, háblame. Elenaaaaaa"…..

* * *

_**Bueno, las emociones vividas y el descuido ahora le está pasando factura… A ver qué pasa en el siguiente episodio….**_

_**Ya saben cómo siempre Review son amor :D.**_

_**Xoxo Simone :***_


	13. Chapter 13 - Los caminos de la vida

_**Por acá les traigo este cap que trata solamente de la perspectiva de Damon. **_

_**Estoy emocionada porque ya mañana tenemos de regreso nuestros TVDThursday y a nuestra parejita favorita DELENA YEIY :D.**_

_**Espero les guste este cap y como siempre mil gracias por su apoyo :*.**_

_**Disclaimer: Como siempre Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Ya deseara que Damon me perteneciera :P.**_

* * *

**Damon...**

"_Damon, está empezando" _Que diablos está empezando?_. _Esas últimas palabras giraban en mi mente mientras aguardaba en la sala de espera del Hospital de Mystic Falls. Me sentía confundido. Luego de una semana junto a Elena, llena de emociones, descubrimientos y unión entre nosotros, justo ahora a ella le pasa esto. Verla caer entre mis brazos y sangrando me ha dejado confundido, cabreado y principalmente preocupado. Lo primero que hice fue buscar las llaves de su auto, tomarla en brazos, meterla en la parte trasera y manejar hasta el hospital. Llegue como un loco gritando ayuda en emergencias y una enferma llego con una camilla y se la llevaron. Y ahora estoy aquí sentado, esperando y haciendo miles de escenas en mi cerebro. Será que Elena me está ocultando algo? El viaje le habrá hecho daño? Tendrá alguna enfermedad? Olvido tomar sus medicinas? Estas y otras preguntas se iban formando en mi mente y necesitaba respuestas..

-"Familiar de Elena Gilbert?" pregunto un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules, estatura media y llevaba una bata blanca. Me acerque rápidamente y me presente.

-"Soy Damon Salvatore, su esposo" no supe que decir pero si quería información debía presentarme como algo más que su amigo o novio supuse.

-"Soy el Dr. Donovann, Matt Donovan" se presentó "No sabía que Elena se había casado" agrego.

-"Nos casamos la semana pasada, Las Vegas." Respondí rápidamente.

-"Ya veo. Damon podría acompañarme a mi consultorio?" el chico pidió.

-"Guíeme y yo lo sigo" asentí. Lo seguí y entramos a su consultorio. El me pidió que tomara asiento y así lo hice.

"Doctor, como esta Elena?" pregunte. Necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien o que tan grave se encontraba-

-"Ella está estable pero me preocupa que no esté siguiendo aun ningún tipo de tratamiento." Exclamo.

-"Tratamiento?. Disculpe doctor pero no estoy entendiendo" pregunte.

-"Damon, siendo su esposo me parece extraño que no sepas sobre su actual condición" Donovann dijo.

-"Dejémonos de rodeos, que aquí el que hace las preguntas y necesita respuestas soy yo" exclame alterado.

-"Tranquilo, no debemos alterarnos. Siéntate y te explico" pidió y tome asiento.

-"Hable. Dígame de que tratamiento estamos hablando" exigí.

-"Elena es mi paciente. Hace dos semanas llego al hospital con fuertes dolores de cabeza. Según su historial clínico, ella sufrió hace 4 años un accidente con sus padres y hermano en donde estos murieron y solo ella sobrevivió. En el accidente, ella sufrió una gran contusión que al principio se miraba que el golpe era superficial y no pasó a más. Ahora ella esta empezó a tener fuertes mareas y dolores, vino y decidí hacerle un examen neurológico para determinar si los sentidos, reflejos, estado mental y la memoria están trabajando normalmente en el paciente. Luego decidimos hacer una resonancia magnética y fue ahí donde detectamos que Elena tiene un tumor cerebral. " Donovan explico.

"Quee?" Grite mientras me levantaba de la silla, llevaba mis manos a mi cabeza y empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación. Mis oídos me estaban fallando o era fruto de imaginación. Acababa de oír al doctor diciendo tumor cerebral? ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Mi corazón estaba a punto de romperse en pedazos. Esto no era posible, no podía estar pasando. ¿Qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Qué tumor cerebral? Todo esto tenía que ser una broma. Tenía que ser una broma. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

"Por favor, tome asiento. Cálmese. Necesitamos hablar" pidió el doctor y esta vez obedecí. Tome asiento mientras sentía la mirada del Dr y seguía sumergido en mis pensamientos. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a reaccionar ante esto?

Por qué no lo había notado antes? Hubo muchas señales y no había prestado atención a ellos: no fue el desmayo inexplicable, los dolores de cabeza, y la propia lista de deseos. Sabía que, tal vez, era demasiado personal y tal vez ella no quería compartir el estrés de la situación. No quería poner ese tipo de dolor en los hombros de otro, pero ... Ahora ... todo había cambiado. Nosotros estábamos más cerca, se suponía que estábamos empezando nuestra relación, que había cariño, amor y sobre todo confianza. Si claro confianza y entonces por qué no me lo dijo antes?. Cerré mis ojos y trate de controlar mi respiración. Estaba ahí sentado, esperando o tratando de escuchar la explicación y deseando que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

-"¿Es esto una especie de broma, verdad?" pregunte aun alterado.

-"Nunca bromearía sobre algo tan serio. Siento que te hayas enterado de esta manera, pero ya no importa" Matt empezó hablar. "Es necesario que le digas que debe tratarse." Agrego.

-"¿Perdón?" empecé a ponerme más confuso y nervioso.

-"No sé cuál es tu relación con la Sra. Gilbert, pero estoy seguro de que si significa algo para ti, necesito que la convenzas de luchar por su vida."

-"¿Qué?" cada vez me resultaba más extraño y confuso.

-"Ella no quiere luchar por su vida. Luego de darle el diagnostico ella decidió irse y no realizarse los otros exámenes ni tratamientos. El tumor es maligno pero está en un grado 2, el cual aún puede tratarse, empezar con quimios y luego si todo sale bien cambiar de tratamiento. Pero ella simplemente no quiere. Prefiere morir. Espero que pueda cambiar eso." Matt exclamo.

-"Por supuesto que ella significa mucho para mí pero en estos momentos estoy confundido, decepcionado y no sé qué hacer" mi voz sonaba desesperada.

-"Necesito que te calmes. Debes llevar a Elena a casa y ahí podrán platicar. Te daré estas pastillas para que ella las tome cuando sienta dolor" estaba dándome indicaciones y yo simplemente escuchaba. "Damon, necesito que le digas que es juntos y necesario empezar con la quimioterapia lo más pronto posible. El tumor está avanzando y ella necesita tratamiento urgente para luego ver si no resulta la quimio se puede operar. Esta en tus manos" finalizo y a como pude me levante para ir a buscar a Elena. El doctor le puso una inyección intravenosa para calmar el dolor y el sangrado así que por el momento hoy no seguiría sufriendo de algún desmayo.

Llegue a la habitación donde estaba y ella tenía la vista baja. Necesitaba preguntarle, reclamarle pero sé que no era el momento. La llame y le dije que la llevaría a casa y ella asintió. Con mucho cuidado la tome y la ayude para llegar al auto. El camino a casa fue silencioso, ella con la vista en la ventana y yo sumergido en la pista. Un silencio incómodo y odioso. Llegamos, aparque el coche y la ayude a salir para encaminarnos a casa. Entramos y ella se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar y en ese momento explote.

-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" suspire mostrando la desesperación en mi voz y con la esperanza de que ella me dijera que todo esto era una vil mentira.

" ¿Me odias ? " Ella gritó , odiando lo patético que sonaba .

-"No. "Fruncí el ceño, "Sólo quiero saber por qué no me dijiste nada sobre el ... " No podía formar las palabras.

-"Nadie más que Caroline y Bonnie saben. No quería que nadie más lo supiera porque no quería lastimar o preocupar a alguien más. "respondió mirándome a los ojos. Me sentía tan triste y tan roto.

-"¿Por qué el doctor me dijo que tu no quieres luchar por tu vida? "pregunte y mi voz temblaba.

- "Él dijo eso? " Elena empezó a llorar.

-"¿Es verdad ? Contéstame, Elena" mi voz sonaba a suplica. Por favor, que esto sea una broma, mi corazón repetía una y otra vez.

-" Damon ... Yo ... " Ella resopló : "¿Qué se supone que debo decir? "

-" Que quieres vivir y estas dispuesta a tratarte" respondí mientras sentía lagrimas formarse en mis ojos. Un tumor cerebral ?¿Cómo podía tener un tumor cerebral? Se miraba tan sana y llena de vida. Demasiado injusto.

-" No voy a hacer la quimioterapia. No voy a tener la cirugía tampoco. Mi médico me dijo que la cirugía sería muy peligrosa ya que el tumor cerebral es maligno y que debía empezar la quimioterapia de inmediato. " Ella tragó saliva, " Pero yo no quiero . "

-" No quieres? "pregunte con incredulidad. Ella no quería ?¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

-" Sé que puede parecer estúpido ... pero ... "

"Es estúpido" la levante bruscamente tomándola de la mano y poniéndola frente a frente mientras mis ojos empezaban a derramar lágrimas. Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien. Me sentía como si estuviera a punto de morir. Mi corazón se rompía mil pedazos. Sentí como que alguien había dejado caer una bomba sobre mí y esa explosión dolía y demasiado.

-" Damon " Elena no sabía que decir.

-"No puedes estar hablando en serio" gritaba desesperado "Un tumor cerebral ? Un tumor cerebral maldita sea y no me dijiste nada? Un tumor cerebral? No quieres tratarte? Estás desperdiciando tu vida! " Seguía gritando y empecé a llorar.

-" Damon, cálmate por favor" ella me abrazo en un intento desesperado por calmarme.

-" Elena " no puede ser, Damon Salvatore es fuerte y no llora. Por el amor de Dios! Esto es difícil de creer.

-"Yo ... sólo que ... es ... " elena intentaba decirme algo pero siempre eran frases incompletas.

-" Esto ni siquiera es gracioso. " reí en un tono sarcástico mientras seguía abrazo a ella.

-¿Recuerdas de que murió mi madre? Recuerdas que dije que quería ser un neurólogo ? Esto es irónico. " Maldije en voz alta aun sin salir de su abrazo.

-"Damon, nunca quise hacerte daño. Por eso no quería que lo supieras. Perdóname" ella lloraba en mi hombro también. Me solté de su agarre y en un momento desesperado agarre un jarrón de su mesa y lo estrelle contra la pared. Necesitaba desahogarme, estaba dolido, furioso.

-"Cálmate, por favor" ella me miraba asombrada.

-"No puedo, Elena. Mi madre murió por esto, la persona que más amaba en este mundo y ahora tú vienes a mi vida, te abro mi corazón y me ocultas esto. Maldita Sea!" seguía gritando, maldiciendo y quebrando todo lo que estuviera a mi paso. Elena estaba asustada y tomo asiento en el sofá abrazando sus rodillas y llorando. Ella lloraba y yo estaba fuera de control. Pasamos minutos así, ella aun abrazada a sus rodillas y yo caminando por toda la casa, dolido. Luego de varios minutos me acerque y me senté junto a ella, envolviéndola en mis brazos.

"Lo siento. " Ella gritó , con la cabeza enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello y yo sentía sus lágrimas.

-"Siento haber perdido el control" me las arregle para decir.

" No es tu culpa. " Elena suspiró, mirando hacia arriba y luego posando su mirada en la mía, " Entiendo que la noticia te sorprendió y fue tu manera de reaccionar " agrego.

-"Ven vamos a la cocina. Necesitamos un vaso de agua" ella asintió y nos dirigimos al lavabo. Tomamos un vaso de agua y luego la atrape entre la encimera y mi cuerpo.

-"No quiero perderte, Elena. Ahora no. No cuando tenemos la posibilidad de tener una relación. "suplique

Ella se echó a reír y se inclinó para besar mis labios. Le devolví el beso con pasión, dulzura, como si fuera la última vez . Ella me devolvió el beso con fervor , enredando sus manos mi cabello. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la levante posándola sobre el mostrador de la cocina sin romper el beso. Ella se apartó para tomar aire , saltando y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la sala de estar . La seguí pensando que había pasado.

-"He pasado por muchas cosas dolorosas. " Ella dijo , sentadose nuevamente en el sofá, "Cuando me enteré del tumor cerebral , yo sabía que no podía soportar más el dolor. Al principio, los médicos me informaron sobre la quimioterapia . Ellos dijeron que podría ser una solución a mi problema , pero también me informó de que no siempre funcionaba . Hablaron de la cirugía , pero eso sería una decisión arriesgada ya que podría morir en la sala de operaciones o morir horas después. Pero luego llegaste tú y cambiaste mi mundo por completo y empecé a creer que a lo mejor la quimioterapia va a funcionar y no quiero hacerme ilusiones. He leído las cosas que pasan con la quimioterapia, acerca de cómo el cuerpo reacciona a ella . no quiero pasar por eso . " Ella suspiró y asentí para animarla a que continuara "No quiero hacer la cirugía, ya que me da miedo. ¿Y si algo sale mal en la sala de operación? Si tengo una cirugía, estaría cortando mi vida. No quiero arriesgarme a eso. Sólo quiero vivir en el presente., no quiero que te preocupes por el futuro o lo que va a traer. quiero vivir ahora . No quiero hacer hincapié en las cosas que no tengo ningún control" finalizo.

- "Estás tirando tu vida. Estás tirando el amor de tu familia y amigos. Estás tirando todas las posibilidades, todas las bendiciones, todos los privilegios que has acumulado a lo largo de los años. Estás dejando a la gente, Elena. no eres la única que sufre aquí . ¿Qué pasa con tu tía ? ni siquiera la conozco, pero sólo puedo imaginar lo que está pasando . ¿Y tus amigos ? Bonnie y Caroline, probablemente están tratando de ser fuertes para ti , pero que te hace pensar que no les estás haciendo daño ? ¿Y yo , Elena ? ¿Y nosotros? ¿Y el futuro que podemos tener ? sé que es demasiado pronto para saber lo que va a pasar con nosotros, o la forma en que nuestros sentimientos saldrán bien , pero no se puede tirar todo por la borda . No te puedes dar por vencida tan fácilmente. No se puede ignorar la verdad. No se puede ignorar la forma en que me siento por ti y no se puede ignorar lo que sientes por mí " exclame nuevamente tratando de hacerla entrar en razón y ver que aún se puede luchar.

-"Sé que esta situación está perjudicando a todos. Sé que no soy sólo yo . "Ella frunció el ceño : "Pero yo no quiero empezar a hacer la quimio , dando a todos la esperanza. No quiero que deje de funcionar . Sólo nos dolería más . Damon, entiéndelo. Tengo miedo "

."Elena, la quimio es parte del tratamiento. Si, sé que tendrás efectos secundarios pero eso no cambia lo que eres. Sigues siendo tú, Elena. Todavía eres increíble. Tus padres estarían orgullosos de saber lo fuerte y luchadora que eres. Me gusta todo de ti, Elena. Me gusta la forma en que sonríes, en que me miras, todo de ti. Voy a estar a tu lado en esta lucha, cada segundo, ¿me entiendes?" susurre.

Ella tomó mis manos " Me gustas mucho. Me gustas mucho en realidad, pero yo no quiero hacerte daño tampoco. Si te quedas conmigo solo te traeré dolor y no quiero eso" . Elena suspiró , "Por eso no creo que deberíamos estar juntos. "

-" ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo ? "pregunte asustado.

-" Esa es la cosa, Damon. Estuvimos de acuerdo en explorar nuestros sentimientos y vivir lo que el destino nos da pero no estamos juntos, como una pareja. No estoy rompiendo contigo, sólo te estoy dejando ir antes de que te rompa el corazón. " ella soltó mi mano "Creo que debes irte" Se levantó del sofá, tomo mis maletas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Te estoy dando una opción para salir antes de que te haga más daño" abrió la puerta y saco mis maletas.

Me puse de pie y camine hacia ella, " ¿Qué pasa si no quiero? ¿Qué pasa si me quiero quedar contigo? "

-" Eso sólo traerá angustia. " Ella frunció el ceño.

-" No, no lo hará. Además no puedes negar lo que está pasando entre nosotros" tome su rostro con mis manos.

-"¿Qué es exactamente lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros? ¿Tiene un nombre? No . No sé lo que está pasando o lo que va a suceder. Sólo sé que no quiero hacerte daño y que es hora de que te vayas y no vuelvas nunca más , Damon " ella aparto mis manos de su rostro.

-" Adiós, Damon." Ella dijo.

-" Elena , podemos pasar por esto juntos. " murmure tomando su mano.

-"No hay un nosotros, Damon. Por favor, vete " Elena suspiró .

-" Elena "susurre

" Damon ! Vete ! Yo no te quiero en mi vida ! Vete, por favor!" ella me empujo y cerró la puerta en mi rostro.

-"Elena, abre por favor" gritaba y golpeaba como un loco pero no recibía respuesta. Maldita sea! "Por qué? Porque, Elena? Justo ahora! Trato de estar contigo, de apoyarte. Se lo difícil que es pasar por esto pero tú no me dejas. Abre la maldita puerta, Elena" Gritaba y volvía a llorar nuevamente. No me importaba que los vecinos me escucharan solo quería estar con ella. Mis suplicas, maldiciones y lágrimas seguían ahí y ella no abrió..

Di un último golpe con el puño a su puerta y Salí de ahí sin rumbo fijo. Solo quería morir, desaparecer. Mi corazón dolía demasiado. En medio de la calle me pare en seco, mire y grite al cielo.

"Mama, tu sabes lo mucho que sufrí por ti cuando me entere de esto, lo duro que fue para mí. Esa estúpida enfermedad te arrebato de mi lado y ahora, me enamoro y esta enfermedad vuelve a quebrar mi corazón en mil pedazos. Soy un hombre, debo ser fuerte, pero no puedo mamá. Te necesito. Esa mujer me importa mucho. Ayúdame!" grite y luego emprendí mi camino sin saber muy bien a donde ir…..

* * *

_**Bueno, un capitulo intenso y lleno de emociones.. Pobre Damon **_

_**Espero les haya gustado y como siempre Review son amor :D.**_

_**Xoxo Simone :***_


	14. Chapter 14 - Volver a Empezar

**_Por acá les traigo este cap ahora desde la perspectiva de Elenita._**

**_Feliz porque ya regreso la serie pero cada vez más preocupada. La plec siento que nos va a joder de nuevo. Es que Stefan ni porque esta al fondo del lago deja de molestar argghhh! Bueno, Espero les guste este cap y como siempre mil gracias por su apoyo :*._**

**_Disclaimer: Como siempre Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Ya deseara que Damon me perteneciera :P._**

* * *

**_Volver a Empezar._**

**Elena…..**

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Todo había sucedido inesperadamente. Era como si el destino estaba tratando de probar algo, pero ¿qué era eso?

Nunca quise hacerle daño, de hecho, esa era la razón por la que no quería que él se enterase de mi tumor. Pero ahora que sabía, que se supone que debo hacer? Como esto afectaría nuestra relación ¿En realidad, teníamos una relación? Era cierto, en Las Vegas, habíamos admitido nuestros sentimientos el uno al otro. No podía mentirme a mí misma, me gustaba estar con él. Me gustaba besarlo, la forma en que tomaba mis manos. Me gusta su olor, la forma en que camina, el tono suave y aterciopelado de su voz. Me gustaba todo lo relacionado a él.

Enfrentarme a él, a su enojo, su frustración fue demasiado. No sabía cómo reaccionar, que palabras decir ni como consolarlo. No podía, estaba rota por dentro, el no debió enterarse de esta manera. Dios estaba siendo injusto conmigo. Estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad, a empezar de nuevo pero el destino me jugo mal y este maldito dolor me tuvo que traicionar. Maldita Sea! Al parecer estoy condenada a sufrir hasta mis últimos días.

Él ha estado conmigo en los mejores momentos, ha cumplido algunos de mis locos deseos y ahora él era protagonista del más importante _#4 Encontrar el amor de mi vida y entregarme en cuerpo y alma. _Siendo así, sabía que esta situación le haría daño. No quería hacerle daño nunca más. Si nos entregábamos demasiado al amor y luego moría, él se quedaría desbastado, roto y todo sería culpa mía. No podía dejar que él se enamorara de mí, que se involucrara más aunque él era todo lo que quería, lo que deseaba, lo que anhelaba.

Pero no podía, no debía dejar que se hiciera más daño. Use todas mis fuerzas para explicarle por qué elegí no tratarme, lo mucho que he sufrido en mi vida pero él seguía furioso y tratándome de animar pero si dejaba que lo hiciera, estaría abriéndole más mi corazón, ilusionándolo y luego le dejaría el corazón en mil pedazos. Así que me puse fría, diciéndole que no teníamos nada, que no significaba nada para mí y lo eche de mi vida, de mi casa aunque de mi corazón tomara un tiempo pero era una decisión necesaria. Demasiadas personas involucradas y a él lo amaba tanto que por eso lo deje ir.

Dos semanas, casi un mes, habían pasado. Durante esas semanas, pase en casa, encerrada en mi cuarto, ignorando el mundo. Había ignorado todas las llamadas de mis amigas, las llamadas telefónicas de Damon, y las millones de flores que había enviado. Pero, a pesar de que había estado tratando de dejarlo fuera de mis pensamientos y mi corazón, aún me perseguía en sueños. No había noche que no soñara con él, con sus ojos azules y con la última vez que nos vimos. Me sentía agotada, cansada, no podía dormir. No podía comer. No podía hacer nada, y los dolores de cabeza habían regresado. Sabía que debería haber ido al médico, pero no tenía energía. No tenía ganas de luchar. Mi tía Jenna me vino a visitar con su esposo. De nuevo tuve que enfrentarme a la realidad y ver como otra persona más se daba cuenta de mi desdicha y provocaba nuevamente otro sufrimiento más. Ella se había quedado por una semana, tratando de convencer para hacer algo pero al final como siempre me negué y mi tía se marchó con el corazón destrozado pero aun con la esperanza de que mi ángel como ella le puso a Damon, me hiciera nuevamente entrar en razón.

El Dr. Donovann llamaba, igual que Damon siempre insistente y persistente, siempre ignoraba sus llamadas hasta que al fin me decidí a contestarle. Siempre preocupado y diciéndome que el tumor cada día avanza y es necesario que tome la famosa quimioterapia pero nuevamente volvía a cerrarme por mis miedos y alejaba una vez más a los que se preocupaban realmente por mí.

Me encontraba sentada en mi habitación, viendo una película, llorando, con un tazón de helado en la mano. Mis ojos estaban demasiado hinchados de tanto llorar. Mi pelo era una maraña y llevaba aun puesta mi pijama., que solo me la quitaba cuando me duchaba y luego volvía a ponerme el mismo atuendo. Era una prisionera en mi propia casa. El teléfono estaba sonando, suspire y subí el volumen del televisor, tratando de ignorarlo. De repente, se oyó un golpe en la puerta de abajo. Hice caso omiso de eso también. Sabía que Caroline y Bonnie habían pasado casi todos los días, llamando a mi puerta constantemente. Solo a estas chicas se les ocurre venir a mi casa a las 9 de la noche. Si por las mañanas no les hacía caso, en la noche mucho menos.

Subí el volumen del televisor y las voces de los actores de la película, haciendo eco por toda la habitación, junto con el timbre del teléfono, y sus gritos ahogados, estaban volviéndome loca. Entonces, los golpes en la puerta y el teléfono dejaron de sonar. Suspire de alivio, pensando que las chicas se habían aburrido y se habían ido, cuando una roca gigante voló por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal en todo el piso de mi dormitorio. Deje caer el helado en la cama y salí volando de la misma. Di un paso , con cuidado por el vidrio roto y mire hacia el exterior , a través de la ventana rota encontrándome con mis dos mejores amigas

-"Qué idiotas!" grite.

-"Eres un idiota! "Bonnie resopló .

-"Abre la puerta ahora mismo! " Caroline tenía otra piedra en sus manos, una mucho más grande que la anterior.

Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza: "¿Están locas ? Con esa piedra me pudieron hacer daño!" exclame

-"Tu nos estás haciendo daño a todos! " Bonnie gimió.

-"Por favor , abre la puerta o seguiré lanzándote piedras a tu habitación" Caroline lloraba-

Trague saliva y fruncí el ceño. Ya había estado dentro de la casa durante mucho tiempo. Aislándome del mundo tratando de no herir a nadie . No podía dejar de nuevo que las chicas se acercaran. Eso sólo sería infligir más dolor.

-"No" dije decidida.

-"Eres tan terca! " Caroline gritó y arrojó otra piedra .

Esta vez di un salto hacia atrás, asustada de que la roca me había golpeado. Pise accidentalmente el vidrio roto de la ventana. Maldiciendo su existencia y me encontré con mi pie ensangrentado y cojeando por las escaleras. Finalmente se abrí y salí cojeando hacia el sofá al momento que entraban las chicas.

-"Por fin". Caroline murmuró , caminando detrás de Bonnie.

-" ¿Qué quieren ustedes?" pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-"Sacar tu estúpido trasero de esta cárcel" Caroline resopló , " Bonnie va a cocinar una comida decente porque obviamente has perdido peso . Vas a tomar una ducha, vestirte y vamos a salir después."

"Yo no quiero salir!" me queje.

-" No me importa. " Caroline resoplo " Vamos a salir." Ordeno.

-"¿Dónde y por qué? "pregunte cruzada de brazos.

-"Vamos a completar otro de tus estúpidos deseos" Caroline grito.

-" ¿Cuál? " mi voz se suavizo un poco.

-"Vamos a ir a una tienda de tatuajes y piercings! " Caroline gritó , aplaudiendo como una foca , saltando arriba y abajo .

" Oh!" sonreí tímidamente..

" Vete a pegar un ducha, Gilbert! Apestas! " Caroline ordenó , sonriendo mientras subía cojeando por las escaleras .

Después de tomar una ducha y de comer comida decente, nos dirigimos a la ciudad para tener una noche de chicas, o como Caroline había dicho una noche salvaje. Eran las 11 pm y después de ir a un club y cenar en un restaurante, las chicas me llevaron a una tienda de tatuajes y perforaciones. A pesar de todo, me estaba divirtiendo, estaba con mis amigas y el tema del tumor no se había tocado. Sin embargo, sabía que había algo me faltaba. Algo. Alguien. Ese alguien era Damon.

Había bailado en el club, dejando a un lado todas mis preocupaciones y dolor. Había bailado como una loca, viviendo el momento y olvidándome de la vida, solo enfocándome en el presente, en el instante. Sin embargo, una vez que el baile había terminado, cuando la música se detuvo, me encontré nuevamente con ese sentimiento de que algo más faltaba. Estaba agradecida porque a pesar de mi testarudez las chicas siempre estaban ahí, apoyándome, consolándome. Pero sabía que había una pieza que falta en mi corazón. Echaba de menos a Damon con cada fibra de mí ser. Deseaba oír su voz. Poder darle un abrazo. Tocarlo. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Besarlo de esa manera tan mía, como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Sin embargo, eso no era posible . Tenía que seguir haciendo caso omiso de sus llamadas y enviar lejos las flores que enviaba. Tenía que mantenerlo fuera de todo esto. Sé que podía morir y que no necesitaba hacer daño a nadie más en el proceso. Ya. mi familia y amigos estaban sufriendo . Simplemente no quería ser la causa del dolor de otra persona.

Bonnie y Caroline habían estado actuando muy extraño toda la noche. No dejaban de recibir llamadas al azar , comprobando sus teléfonos celulares y actuando de manera nerviosa, , como si estuvieran ocultando o tramando.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde quieres hacerte el piercing? " Bonnie preguntó mientras estaba observaba los catálogos de piercing y tatuajes.

-"No lo sé. " me encogí de hombros mirando a Caroline , que había estado mirando a su reloj durante los últimos dos horas .

-"Está bien . " Caroline resopló : "Yo ya vuelvo . " Salió de la tienda con su teléfono celular pegado a la oreja.

-"¿Quién la llamando en este momento? Es casi media noche" pregunte a Bonnie.

Bonnie se limitó a sonreír y siguió caminando por la tienda. Momentos más tarde , Caroline entró en la tienda con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

-"¿Estabas hablando con un admirador secreto o algo así?" pregunte curiosa

-" Yo.. bueno.. estaba hablando con el tuyo en realidad . " Caroline chilló mientras Damon caminaba dentro de la tienda.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando me encontré con sus ojos azules. Por un instante, pensé que estaba soñando, pero los chillidos y risitas de mis amigas demostraron que era realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Y por qué Caroline y Bonnie lo había traído? ¿No entienden que no quería verlo? No quería hacerle daño más de lo que ya le había hecho. Me tomó un momento para mirarlo detenidamente. Su cabello estaba despeinado y parecía cansado. Había pesadas bolsas bajo sus ojos y su piel parecía más pálida de lo que era antes. Sus ojos , en lugar de brillante vibrante , se miraban triste, sin vida.

-" ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "pregunte en voz baja

-"He venido a verte, hablar contigo" Él respondió brevemente.

-"Bueno, yo no quiero hablar contigo, Damon" resople mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia las chicas "¿Por qué hicieron esto? Acepté venir y miren lo que han hecho" acuse.

"No puedo creer que me hicieran esto. Pensé que ustedes iban a hacerse un piercing conmigo" Susurre mientras las chicas me abrazaban en señal de despedida y caminaban hacia Damon , abrazándolo , como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-" Adiós, Damon. " Caroline lo abrazó y Bonnie hizo lo mismo : "Espero que ella acepte " Ella susurró antes de salir .

-"Aceptar que?" fruncí el ceño. Estaba desconcertada.

-"Hablaremos más tarde. "Damon sonrió, "En este momento, quiero que escojas en qué lugar quieres hacerte el piercing porque aunque tú no lo quieres, tu genio está aquí para seguir cumpliendo tus deseos, hermosa"

El corazón me latía con fuerza, casi saltando de mi pecho. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-"Muy bien" acepte ofreciéndole una leve sonrisa.

-"Me alegro de verte. " Damon sonrió y asintió con la cabeza .

-"Me alegro de verte" repetí mientras observábamos los catálogos de perforaciones y tatuajes.

-"¿Qué piensas de esto? " Damon señaló a una chica que tenía un piercing en la nariz.

-"Damon, tienes alguna fantasía con una chica rebelde o algo?" pregunte juguetona.

-"Muy graciosa. No, solo preguntaba" dijo sacándome la lengua. "Mira este" dijo mientras me señalaba con su dedo la imagen del piercing de una chica en el ombligo.

-"Te gusta?" pregunte.

-"Es bonito y sexy" me guiño un ojo "A ti es la que te tiene que gustar." Se encogió de hombros.

-"De acuerdo." Acepte.

-"¿Estás segura?" pregunto.

"Si te gusta, me gusta" respondí con una sonrisa.

Damon llamo al chico "Necesito que le hagas con el mayor cuidado del mundo este piercing en el ombligo a mi chica y a mi me hagas un tatuaje" ordeno.

-"Espera, Damon. Como que un tatuaje?" pregunte asombradísima.

-"Quiero compartir un poco de tu dolor y que sientas y veas que estaré para ti en todo momento" dijo mientras volvía su mirada al chico "quiero que nos coloques juntos para poder sostener su mano mientras nos están haciendo el trabajo" pidió y el chico asintió.

-"Que piensas tatuarte?" pregunte mientras nos colocábamos en las camillas y el sostenía mi mano.

-"Cierta chica, me dijo que solo importa vivir el aquí y el ahora, asi que me pondré eso mismo en la latín en mi antebrazo, Hic et Nunc. Solo quiero estar contigo aquí, ahora y siempre" susurro acariciando mi mano.

-"Entonces, yo también quiero un tatuaje." Agregue.

-"Elena, estas segura? Pero si lo que querías es un piercing?" pregunto.

-"También quiero llevar la misma marca que tú y no acepto objeciones" sonreí y asintió.

* * *

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Damon preguntó. Era medianoche, pero el cielo estaba claro, brillando con sus estrellas.

-"Estoy bien" sonreí metiendo las manos en el interior de la cazadora de Damon. El aire de la noche era frio. Damon lo había notado y se ofreció a darme su cazadora "Me siento feliz, supongo. Acabo de hacer el deseo#2 de mi loca lista de deseos. Me gusta mi piercing y hasta termina ganándome un tatuaje" sonreí "Me siento como un rebelde. Si mis padres estuvieran vivos, probablemente me matarían" añadí sonriente.

Seguimos caminando admirando la brillante luz emitida por la luna. No había mucha gente caminando y pocos coches paseaban por ahí.

-"No entiendo por qué me has estado evitando" Damon comentó.

-"Ya te dije por qué, Damon. "sacudí la cabeza "Es tarde y estoy cansada así que dime lo que querías decirme . Caroline y Bonnie me comentaron sobre algo importante que querias hablar"

-"De acuerdo" Él exhaló .

"¿Qué es?" pregunte.

-"He estado haciendo algunas investigaciones" Dijo

-"Acerca de los tumores cerebrales" termine su frase "Damon, no quiero que te involucres en esto"

" Elena , me puedes escuchar por favor? " Él se detuvo y tomo de mi brazo

-"Es por eso que te he estado evitando . No quiero que te preocupes por mí y mi condición. "

-"He estado investigando porque me preocupo por ti. Estas últimas dos semanas , he estado miserable. No puedo dormir . No puedo comer . He estado pensando en ti sin parar. Me está matando también, Elena. " exclamo desesperado.

-" Damon ! Ni siquiera ... ¿por qué demonios te importa? "murmure.

Luego sin decir más sentí sus labios sobre los míos y el tiempo se detuvo. Trataba de alejarlo, de detener ese beso pero un par de segundos después, mis labios empezaron a reaccionar sintiendo la calidez de sus besos y su lengua. Sus labios eran divinos, eran mi medicina. Extrañaba tanto tenerlo así junto a mí. Luego de permanecer perdidos en el sabor del otro, me separe y lágrimas se empezaban a formar en mis ojos.

-"Yo no quiero hacerte daño" susurre "Yo ya he tomado mi decisión" dije mientras me separaba de el

- "Tenemos que ir a Italia. " Afirmó .

" ¿Qué? " pregunte perpleja

-"La investigación". Explicó. "He estado hablando con Kol, mi amigo el de Italia"

" Damon, te dije que…" no me dejo terminar la frase, poso su dedo índice en mis labios.

-"Elena , calla y escucha . " Él me abrazo, agarrándome de mi cintura "Kol me dijo que hay un nuevo tipo de quimioterapia en Italia. "

" ¿Qué?" cada vez mas no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-"No tiene los mismos efectos que la quimioterapia normal, aquí en Estados Unidos" afirmo.

-"¿De qué estás hablando? " seguía confundida.

-"Mi amigo, Kol Buzolic, recuerdas? . Su esposa tenía leucemia y ella se hizo la quimioterapia. Funcionó Elena. Ella está viva y tiene tres hijos. "

-" Leucemia no es el mismo que un tumor cerebral" agregue seriamente

-" Lo sé. " Damon susurró , " Pero hay muchos médicos que se especializan en este tipo de cosas . Kol Buzolic es uno de ellos . Ellos han probado el nuevo tratamiento en una gran cantidad de personas y ha funcionado . Él ha salvado muchas vidas. "

-"Yo no lo entiendo " sacudí mi cabeza "Esta nuevo tratamiento, no significa que va a funcionar de la misma manera conmigo"

-"Solo debes tratarte 5 meses, Elena " Damon suspiró , " Y yo apuesto a que va a funcionar. "

"Cinco meses es mejor vivirlos que estar atrapada en un hospital." Dije mientras me deshacía del abrazo.

-"Hay cirugía también, Elena. " Damon frunció el ceño, " Kol es uno de los mejores neurólogos, oncólogos y cirujanos en Italia , en el mundo entero. Él sabe lo que está haciendo."

"" Hay muchos cirujanos de prestigio y neurólogo en los . también. " dije a la defensiva

-"Por favor, prueba esto" dijo con una voz suplicante

-"No puedo" dije cabizbaja

"Sólo ven conmigo a Italia. Prueba este nuevo tratamiento, por favor" dijo un Damon suplicante.

-"¿Y si no funciona, Damon ? ¿No entiendes que yo no quiero hacerme ilusiones ? " dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Tiene que funcionar, Elena. Va a funcionar!" Sonaba tan seguro de que casi le creí.

-"Yo no estoy tan segura " bufe.

" ¿Qué te detiene? " preguntó , sonriendo al ver que no respondía " Caroline y Bonnie, ya lo saben y están deseando que vengas conmigo . Sólo tienes que decirle a su tía y podemos ir. Lucha, hermosa. Lucha mi amor!" exclamo.

-" ¿Qué pasa si lucho y al final todo sale peor? Qué pasa si al final, te cansas de mí y me dejas?" murmure sollozando

-"No lo haré. " Tragó saliva "Jamás te abandonare, hermosa."

" Yo ... no lo sé" tome su mano entrelazándola junto a la mía.

-"Sólo dime que sí. Podemos completar aun tus locos deseos allá y llevar una nueva vida. Una normal. Vamos a empezar con este nuevo tratamiento y sé que funcionara" aseguro.

-"Haces que parezca tan fácil" sonreí tímidamente.

-"Va a ser fácil. Vamos a hacer esto juntos" Él colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mis orejas.

"No se pierde nada con intentarlo, ¿no? " me tire a sus brazos y lo abrace.

"¿Eso significa que usted va a luchar por su vida?" me apretó más a él.

-"Aunque me cueste la vida" exclame riendo.

-"Eso no es gracioso " mascullo mientras depositaba un suave beso en mi mejilla.

" Si me voy y empiezo a hacer este tratamiento , prométeme que me tratas de la misma manera . No me trates como si yo fuera una persona enferma o que no puedo hacer nada por mi cuenta. Prométeme que no vas a dejar que te arrastre hacia mi infierno. Prométeme que no vas a dejar, que este tratamiento no me destruirá" suplique.

-"Te he dicho que no tiene los mismos efectos que la quimioterapia aquí en Estados Unidos . " Damon dijo: " Vas a estar bien, sana y fuerte y yo estaré bien"

-"Está bien" suspire" te voy a... Voy a darle una oportunidad a esto" afirme.

-" Gracias "me abrazo y me hizo girar perdiendo el control y caímos al suelo.

-"Estoy haciendo esto por ti " dije tumbada en el suelo y Damon encima de mí.

-"Por nosotros". Él sonrió, inclinándose para besarme.

-"Tengo miedo de que no funcione" dije a centímetros de sus labios.

"Non preoccuparti , Andra tutto bene. " recuerdas y asentí.

-"Sabes que en esto momentos ere como mi luz?" pregunte depositando suavemente un beso en sus labios

"Soy la luz al final de tu camino, solo debes seguirme y empezar de nuevo.." sonrió y se inclinó para besarme como nunca lo había hecho…

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y como siempre Review son amor :D._**

**_Xoxo Simone :*_**


	15. Chapter 15 - Benvenuti in Italia!

_**Bueno primeramente espero me disculpen por la tardanza pero por problemitas y a falta de inspiración no pude actualizar pero al fin les traigo capi nuevo :D. Es un cap full Delena y muy hermoso. Espero les guste **_

_**Ya mañana tenemos capi nuevo de TVD y sinceramente me preocupa mucho Delena y principalmente la historia en sí. Creo que están metiendo demasiados personajes nuevos y dejando a los viejos aun con clavos sueltos :/.**_

_**Disclaimer: Como siempre Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Ya deseara que Damon me perteneciera :P.**_

* * *

** Benvenuti in Italia!**

**Elena….**

Ladee mi cabeza hacia un lado y me mire el espejo. Llevo puesto jeans ajustados negros con una camisa color menta y un suéter negro en caso de frio. Mi cabello largo y castaño cuelga directamente a mis hombros y mis mejillas están sonrojadas por el entusiasmo. Las chicas se encontraban en mi puerta ansiosa y a la vez triste por mi partida.

-" Elena ! No puedo creer que vayas a Italia " dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-"Ni yo chicas. En menos de un mes han pasado tantas cosas y ahora voy en busca de un sueño, de una esperanza." Sonreí.

-"Bueno, es hora. Damon te está esperando abajo en el coche. Vamos por que no quiero que pierdas tu vuelo" exclamo Bonnie mientras sonreía y miraba por última vez mi habitación.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía realmente bien con el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Después de hablar con mis amigas y mi tía sobre el nuevo tratamiento de quimioterapia en Italia, todos estaban emocionados y felices de que Damon me hicieran entrar en razón y me convenciera de intentarlo. A pesar de que aún tenía dudas sobre esto y de que en realidad funcionase estaba decidida a dejarme apoyar de Damon y a luchar. Además, esto era un buen negocio, no? Estaba junto al amor de mi vida y había posibilidades de que pudiera recuperar mi vida de nuevo, mi salud y sobre todo cumplir mis locos deseos en Italia. Unos de los lugares más bellos del mundo. La idea era estupenda, siempre soñé con ir a ese país y ahora voy a allá, en busca de un sueño y con Damon a mi lado.

Salí de mi habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y baje hasta la sala de estar. Me dirigí hacia la puerta junto con mis maletas y las chicas se abalanzaron sobre mí, haciendo que botara mi equipaje pero feliz por su emotivo abrazo.

-"Si no recibo un correo electrónico, llamada telefónica o un texto todos los días, voy a viajar a Italia a robarte" las chicas dijeron mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus rostros.

Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y reí mientras daba un suave beso en la mejilla a las chicas y me dirigía hacia el auto donde me esperaba Damon tomando mis maletas y guardándolas en el maletero. Luego me abrió la puerta del copiloto y nos adentramos en el coche.

-"Lista, hermosa?" pregunto mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida y encendía el motor del auto.

-"Nací lista mi amor" le guiñe un ojo y me acerque para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

El trayecto hasta el aeropuerto fue tranquilo. Me emocione al ver las señales del aeropuerto y luego entramos directamente a nuestra fila para hacer una revisión final de nuestros pasaportes. Maletas y el chequeo respectivo. Rápidamente luego del chequeo Damon agarra nuestros boletos de avión y por resulta que nuestro vuelo tendrá un leve retraso de media hora. Así que nos dirigimos a las tiendas para buscar un libro para leer y luego nos dirigimos a un establecimiento de Starbucks en donde nos sentamos a tomar un café.

-"Hermosa, esto es un sueño sabes?" susurra Damon mientas toma su capuccino.

-"Espero nunca despertar. Esto es tan irreal. Espero esto funcione, Damon" exclame dándole un sorbo a mi mocca frappe con chocolate.

-"Funcionara. Ya veras, hermosa" sonríe "Además no te atormentes, HIC ET NUNC, recuerdas?"

-"Aquí y ahora. Eso es lo que importa" bese sus labios mientras escuchamos por los parlantes del aeropuerto de que ya podemos abordar nuestro vuelo.

Nos apresuramos a llegar a nuestra puerta y entregar nuestros boletos de avión. La operadora revisa nuestros boletos y nos da las gracias por haber elegido Air Italia con voz monótona. Nada puede arruinar mi estado de ánimo jubiloso en estos momentos. Nos adentramos en el avión y una azafata nos lleva hasta nuestros asientos. Damon había comprado nuestros boletos en primera clase y al llegar teníamos un copa de champan en nuestros lugares. Los asientos eran de cuero y cómodos. Nos sentamos y nos tomamos las manos. Ya había viajado en avión pero este vuelo seria largo y aún tenía miedo pero estaba con él y sé que nada malo podía pasar.

Damon me dedica una sonrisa y me da un suave beso y me dice que debido a que el vuelo será largo lo más recomendable es descansar un poco y así lo hago. Unos leves toques en mi hombro me hacen despertar.

-"Dormilona, ya hemos llegado. Abre la ventana" ordena con una sonrisa.

Paso mis dedos por mi cabello, abro la ventana y entrecierro un poco mis ojos al ver la luz brillante y luego observo bien la hermosa vista desde el cielo de Italia. Se ven colinas verdes y caminos serpenteantes. Unos veinte minutos más tarde, el avión aterriza. El capitán a través de los parlantes empieza a dar la bienvenida en italiano.

-"Benvenuti in Italia . Il tempo è 65 gradi Fahrenheit . Se sono solo Visitando il vostro soggiorno e gli altri per tutti , Benvenuti a casa . " ( Bienvenido a Italia. El clima es sesenta y cinco grados Fahrenheit . Si estás de visita espero disfruten su estadía y para todos los demás, bienvenidos a casa) "

Las puertas se abren, Damon toma mi mano y nos dirigimos a buscar nuestras maletas. El aeropuerto es inmenso y empezamos a caminar hacia la terminal actual. Damon llevando mi equipaje mientras yo sigo maravillándome con la vista y las personas.

-"Elena, vamos que Antonio nos espera" dijo Damon.

-"Antonio, quien es el?" pregunto confundida mientras nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia un hombre que nos espera .

-"Elena , este es nuestro conductor Antonio. Trabaja para mí y será el encargado de llevarnos a casa" me señala con su mano "El no habla muy bien el español pero si entiende ciertas cosas, pero no te preocupes" me da un beso y se dirige hacia Antonio.

-"Ciao señorita Gilbert . Il mio nome è Antonio . Un piacere conoscerti E ' . " (Hola señorita Gilbert. Mi nombre es Antonio. Es un placer conocerle. ) me dice en un impecable Italiano.

-"Grazie mille . Sono Lieto di tarifa la vostra conoscenza . Ti dispiacerebbe aiutarmi con i miei bagagli per favore ? E per favore MI chiami Elena. " (Gracias, el placer es mío. ¿Te importaría ayudarme con mi equipaje, por favor? Y por favor llámeme Elena) contesto con un poco de duda y ladeo mi cabeza hasta encontrarme con Damon que me ve tan sorprendido igual que yo.

Antonio se encarga de nuestros equipajes y abre nuestras puertas deslizándonos en el asiento trasero del coche.

- "Me podrías decir que ha sido todo eso?" pregunto un Damon sorprendido.

-"Digamos que, tuve un buen profesor de Italiano y me dedique hacer un autoestudio y aprender ciertas frases" dije orgullosa de mi misma.

-"Señorita Gilbert, tiene un acento hermoso. Cada vez me enamoro más de ti" sonríe y me acerca hacia su pecho "Pasaremos unos días en Toscana, específicamente en Florencia y luego…"

-"Luego que?" pregunte.

-"Es una sorpresa. Luego de esas sorpresas nos dirigiremos directamente con Kol, para empezar tu tratamiento, vale?" dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Me parece" asentí. Lo que menos quería era ir directamente al hospital y le pedí a Damon que por lo menos tomáramos un tiempo para nosotros.

-¿Te importa si mientras vamos en camino bajo la ventana?" Pregunte y el asintió mientras se acercaba a Antonio y le decía en Italiano que apagara el aire acondicionado y bajara mi ventana

Pasamos como una hora viajando y cada vez observaba señales de un huerto o viñedo diferente. No era ni comparado como lo vi en las películas, esto era absolutamente precioso. Aspire el aire fresco y sentí el sol en mi cara. Luego mire a Damon quien se miraba feliz al ver mis reacciones.

Unos minutos más tarde nos detenemos y me quedo atónita al ver la propiedad que esta frente a mí. La casa es enorme! Está situada en el medio de un grupo de colinas con vistas a kilómetros de lo que parece ser una especie de huerto. La casa en sí es de ladrillo con techo de terracota y ventanas en todas partes.

" Benvenuti a casa mia signorina Elena " ( Bienvenido a mi casa señorita Elena ) Damon exclama mientras sigo asombrada de todo lo que mis ojos ven.

Damon me guía hasta dentro de la casa y cada vez más me sorprende. El vestíbulo tiene techos campanario y pisos de madera oscura corriendo hasta donde yo puedo ver. Una habitación con una enorme chimenea y sofás de cuero decorada rústicamente. Él me lleva a través de otro pasillo hasta llegar a una gran escalera de madera.

-"Si no te importa que te pregunte ¿cuántos años tiene esta casa?" pregunte embobada

-"La casa fue construida en el 1800 , todas las habitaciones han sido renovadas La escalera y la estructura de la casa está en su estado original ". Él dice con orgullo .

-"Wow , 1800. Esto es una reliquia" digo con la boca abierta "Y quienes son los de la foto?"

-"La de la izquierda es mi madre, ese pequeño soy yo y el que está a mi lado es mi padre" responde con un tono más serio cuando menciona a su padre.

-"Te pareces mucho a tu madre, Damon" susurre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

"Estoy seguro que debes venir cansada aun del viaje y no quiero que tengas una recaída con tus dolores de cabeza, así que ven que te mostrare tu habitación " Dijo consideradamente. Realmente no había pensado en eso, yo quería explorar esta monstruosidad de casa pero pensé que después de un vuelo de nueve horas combinado con mis dolores de cabeza me vendría muy bien un descanso

-"Esa habitación al final será el tuyo y la que está al lado opuesto es la mía" dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me abría la puerta "ya sabes, sino quieres estar sola, mi habitación esta frente a la tuya" susurro en mi oído y le di un toquecito con el hombro mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Te voy a dejar aquí.. Ésta es su casa ahora y puedes hacer lo que quieras. Iré a la cocina a preparar todo para nuestra noche especial. "Dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación

Miro el reloj de mi teléfono y suspiro, este cambio de zona horaria me va a matar. Es 17:00 y aquí me muero de hambre pero solo tocaba esperar. Creo que me va a gustar aquí. La habitación es bastante grande. Doy vuelta por la habitación buscando el baño y cuando lo encuentro aún sigo maravillándome. Es precioso y está pintado en un tono azul cielo. Cuenta con una gran ducha con paredes de cristal y una bañera. Paso los dedos por las toallas blancas en el estante de la toalla y me dispongo a meterme a la ducha. Tomo una ducha de agua caliente y luego me dirijo hacia mi habitación abro mi maleta y selecciono con un vestido hasta mis rodillas de encaje color rojo, zapatos de tacón rojos de charol , el pelo suelto ondulado y un maquillaje sutil pero con un toque de color en los labios igual que mi vestido rojo. Me tumbo en la cama para tratar de descansar y recuperar energías mientras espero el llamado de Damon para nuestra noche especial….

**Damon….**

No podía negar que me encontraba aterrorizado de lo que pudiera pasar ahora en adelante. Quiero que todo salga bien pero tengo miedo. Esta situación es nueva para mí y más por todo lo que he atravesado. Hace más de un mes que termine Katherine y mi vida estaba cambiando rápidamente. Y ahora me encontraba aquí, abriéndole mi corazón y mi casa a Elena. Una chica que había conocido hace dos meses y me atrapo desde el primer instante en que la vi. Todo fue tan repentino, pero al mismo tiempo tan real y solo quedaba disfrutar de estos momentos y apoyarla en su lucha. No podía flaquear ni mostrarme débil, desde ahora en adelante seré su roca y tengo que ser fuerte y positivo.

Llegue a la cocina y empecé a cocinar una boloñesa pasta italiana con mi propia salsa y receta personal para mi hermosa doncella que se encontraba escaleras arriba, esperando mi llamado para empezar nuestra noche especial. Le pedí a uno de mis empleados que me trajera varios racimos de pétalos de rosas rojas y luego les di permiso de irse temprano a sus habitaciones porque esta noche quería que fuera exclusivamente para nosotros.

Luego de una hora tengo lista la cena y me dirijo hacia el salón donde se encuentra la chimenea y preparo ahí la mesa. En la mesa no pueden faltar las velas, rojas colocadas entre ambos comensales. Así mismo coloco dos manteles individuales de color rojo, dos copas grandes de vino y por su un buen vino originario de Sicilia que es el Il Canto un vino con aromas y sabores increíbles que no puede faltar en esta noche.  
Estaba poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para que todo saliera estupendo.

Encendí la chimenea y cuando iba camino a mi habitación empecé a regar pétalos de rosas por el suelo, la mesa y sobre todo por la escalera para que Elena se sorprendiera al caminar. Cuando subí a mi habitación, aun con el canasto lleno de pétalos me tome el atrevimiento de colocarlos cuidadosamente en mi cama. Sé que podría haber poca de posibilidad de que Elena pasara la noche conmigo porque no sabía a ciencia cierta si ella estaba lista pero no había nada malo en intentar adornar mi habitación. Al final hice un corazón enorme con los pétalos sobre mi cama y me dirigí a tomar un baño.

Escogí ponerme una camisa manga larga negra de botones, pantalón negro y zapatillas negras. Un look que me quedaba perfecto y sé que a Elena le encantara. Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Elena y di unos leves golpes en su puerta.

-"Entra" dijo Elena y me dispuse abrir la puerta cuando me quede atónito con lo que veía. Se miraba hermosa con ese vestido que se ajustaba muy bien con sus curvas.

-"Te ves preciosa!" exclame embobado.

-"Muchas Gracias! Usted se también se ve muy guapo señor Salvatore" me dice depositando un suave beso sobre mis labios

-"Me permite señorita Gilbert?" digo mientras le ofrezco mi brazo.

-"Con todo gusto señor Salvatore" responde sonriente mientras sujeta mi brazo y nos dirigimos hacia el salón.

-" Damon?" exclamo una Elena sorprendida mientras bajábamos las escaleras y seguíamos nuestro camino hasta llegar al salón.

-"Te gusta?" pregunte con una sonrisa.

-"Tú eres el autor de esto?" pregunto Elena mientras sus ojos recorrían el salón " Nunca en mi vida habían hecho algo tan hermoso para mi" agrego.

-"Tú te mereces lo mejor, hermosa!" sonreí.

-"Es increíble. Eres increíble!" Elena respondió mientras se abalanzaba a mis brazos y me besaba. Tuve que mantener el beso lo más inocente posible y contenerme porque la cena aun nos esperaba.

-"¿Qué he hecho para merecer todo esto? " Preguntó Elena, sorprendida de este gesto.

"Ser como eres y dejarme ser parte de tu vida" nos acercamos a la mesa, saque la silla y ella tomo asiento y me dispuse a servir la cena y a poner vino en las copas para luego tomar asiento en el otro extremo. Así empezamos nuestra noche.

-"Damon, tienes que prometerme que no vas a cambiar, que siempre seguirás siendo así conmigo?" tomo de mi mano mientras terminaba su plato.

-"Shhh" me acerque a ella poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios "Este es nuestro tiempo, nuestra noche. Te prometí que todo saldría bien y ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Seguiré siendo el mismo Damon que conociste, loco, juguetón, coqueto pero sobre todo seré tu luz y tu máximo apoyo en esta nueva etapa" respondí con una sonrisa en mis labios aunque por dentro aún seguía teniendo miedo.

-"Bueno, te pedí que quería disfrutar de estos últimos días antes de empezar el tratamiento y eso hare." Me ofreció una sonrisa tímida.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia el equipo y puse la canción de Crash here tonight de Toby Keith, me puse de pie y le tendí mi mano. Ella puso suavemente su mano en la mía y se puso de pie posando su otra mano en mi hombro y yo coloque mi mano en su cintura mientras nos balanceábamos al compás de la música.

Esto era tan perfecto y más de lo que esperaba. No me había atrevido a esperar más de su amistad, pero ella me entrego más que eso. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Luego ella se separó un poco y nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar, lentamente empecé acortar la distancia y bese sus labios. Un beso suave, lleno de ternura y cariño. Pase la punta de mi lengua sobre sus labios pidiendo permiso y ella entreabrió sus labios dejándome el paso libre para profundizar el beso. Empecé a explorar con mi lengua sus labios, acariciar su lengua y empezó una batalla, los besos empezaban a demandar más, ya no era ternura, no, ahora estaban cargados de deseo pero logre recuperar mi autocontrol y me detuve, separándome unos pocos centímetros de ella sintiendo como me observaba sorprendida.

-"Elena, sé que llevábamos poco tiempo y si no estás segura podemos parar" murmure con la respiración un poco agitada.

-"Damon, a estas alturas somos más que una simple pareja convencional. Míranos, llevábamos dos meses y ya estoy al otro lado del mundo contigo, poniendo mi vida y mi corazón en tus manos" susurro en mi oído mientras me envolvía en un abrazo.

-"Elena, te quiero. Quiero que sepas que nunca me había sentido así en mi vida! Y estoy dispuesto a luchar contigo hasta el final" exclame separándome de ella y tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

-"Damon Salvatore, te quiero y no sabes lo grandioso que ha sido conocerte. Prometimos que esta noche seria especia y quiero que lo sea. No pensemos en el futuro solo en el ahora y ahora quiero estar contigo" exclamo con la mirada firme.

-"Estas Segura" pregunte y en vez de obtener una respuesta ella se acercó a mí y me beso. Un beso lleno de necesidad, de amor y de deseo.

-"Hazme el amor, Damon!" murmuro junto a mis labios y nos dispusimos escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación…

* * *

_**Un poco meloso pero ya tocaba no? xD. Espero les haya gustado y ya saben Review son amor :D.**_

_**Xoxo Simone :***_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero últimamente se me está haciendo difícil actualizar seguido. Otras cositas sobre la familia tienen ocupada mi mente y en el trabajo ps está un poco loco y por eso no he tenido mucha inspiración para escribir. **_

_**Pero bueno, aquí les traigo nuevo cap, tarde pero seguro :D y como siempre espero lo disfruten ;).**_

_**Con respecto a la serie, la plec y la dries con su plan universo me tienen mal, pero igual me intriga lo de los doppelganger. Solo espero que no vuelvan con stelena porque la mato.**_

_**Disclaimer: Como siempre Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Ya deseara que Damon me perteneciera :P.**_

* * *

"_**Deseos y amores, poseen futuros inciertos. Uno nunca sabe cuando se cumplen sino hasta tenerlos" –Anónimo**_

_**Damon….**_

Cruzamos el pasillo en un instante, sin romper contacto ni la unión de nuestras bocas en un beso apasionado. Su lengua encontró la mía en una danza embriagadora y luchando por tener el control y así llegamos hasta mi habitación.

-"Puerta ", murmuro contra mis labios.

Me di la vuelta y utilice la espalda de Elena para cerrar de golpe la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia la cama. Entre beso y beso, llegamos a la cama, ella se tumbó y yo me puse frente a ella, apoyándome en mis codos para no aplastarla con mi peso mientras la observaba expectante y lleno de deseo.

"Elena " dije en un susurro con mi respiración agitada y llena de deseo.

"Bésame. Tócame. Quiero que me hagas el amor" exclamo.

Mis labios se encontraron con los de ella de nuevo. Quería tomar las cosas con calma, hacerlo despacio, demostrarle el efecto que ella tiene sobre mí, lo mucho que me preocupaba por ella y lo mucho que la amaba. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella tan desesperadamente, pero debía ser especial esta noche.

Como si ella sintiera lo mismo, me moví para que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre mí, sintiendo sus manos enredarse en mis cabellos mientras me besaba con urgencia. Mis manos se movieron hacia mis caderas, acariciando la cálida piel suave bajo el vestido que llevaba puesto. Podía oír el sonido de la sangre corriendo en sus oídos, podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuerte y rápido. Sentí su lengua sobre mis labios pidiéndome permiso para devorarle y yo la acepte con gusto. Ella me besaba con fuerza, con deseo, con pasión.

Ella se separó un poco y me comenzó a quitar los botones de mi camisa, sin romper el contacto visual hasta que me despojo de ella. Luego ella alzo sus brazos permitiéndome deshacerme de su vestido y su sujetador dejándola solo en bragas. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos llenos de amor y deseo. Ella era como un regalo que había estado esperando toda mi vida. Mis manos llegaron hasta sus pechos inmediatamente.

-"Son aún más perfecto que me imaginaba" murmure con mi respiración agitada.

Elena no respondió. Se arqueo un poco y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en éxtasis dejándome expuesto todo su pecho en todo su esplendor y me acerque para jugar con ellos con mi boca. Ella sacudió sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante, causando una fricción que me estaba volviendo loco.

-" Damon ", suspiró ella . "Necesito más. Te necesito. "

Sonreí y luego rodé un poco para poder cambiar de posición y tenerla tumbada sobre la cama y yo encima de ella. Me deshice de mis pantalones lo más rápido que pude y empecé a besarla, a recorrerla con mis manos, a deshacerme de sus braguitas hasta llegar a su centro, hasta sentir el calor húmedo entre sus piernas.

-" No puedo creer lo mojada que estas para mi" murmure contra su boca.

Elena respondió abriendo más las piernas, invitándome más y deslice un dedo dentro de ella, luego dos, haciéndola gritar de placer. Mi boca viajó por su cuello, a lo largo de su clavícula y hacia abajo hasta llegar nuevamente a sus pechos, mientras mis dedos masajeaban su centro y se movían en dentro y fuera de ella. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse, a seguir un ritmo junto con mis dedos y sus paredes empezaron a tensarse, sintiendo como estaba cerca de su orgasmo. Sentí su orgasmo palpitante entre mis dedos y como temblaba de placer.

Volví a besarla y sentí como ella metía su mano entre mis boxers y tocaba mi miembro. Dios se sentía tan bien y me estaba volviendo loco.

"Te necesito" murmuro contra mis labios mientras me ayudaba a deshacerme de mis boxers hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Agarre el preservativo que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche y lo coloque en mi miembro para luego volver a estar encima de ella.

Me posicione entre sus piernas y mis ojos se conectaron con los de ella. Quería estar dentro de ella, penetrarla lentamente, poco a poco, para saborear el momento. Poco a poco fui penetrándola sin romper nuestras miradas. Ella envolvió sus piernas en alrededor de mis caderas y poso sus manos en mi espalda empujándome lentamente.

Estaba tan caliente, tan húmeda, tan hermosa. Ella era tan perfecta, tan perfecta para mí. Esto era lo que quería, deseaba y necesitaba todo este tiempo, nadie más que a ella. Sé que nuestra relación no era de nada normal pero estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Vi la emoción en sus ojos.

" Elena ", susurre

"Te amo , " susurró ella .

"Yo también te amo. Siempre estaré contigo hermosa" dije mientras la volvía a besar.

Ahora que lo había dicho, me sentía tan bien, tan lleno porque esa era la verdad. Amo demasiado a esta chica y estoy dispuesto a estar con ella en su vida y en esta lucha.

"Te amo ", le dije una vez más, antes de besarla, y empezar a moverme.

Elena envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas más fuertes. Estábamos atrapado en el momento; atrapados en lo bien que se siente estar juntos. Empecé a embestirla una y otra vez, sintiendo el sudor de nuestros cuerpos en cómo se unían en uno solo. Nuestras lenguas bailando juntas y caricias por todo el cuerpo. Cada vez las embestidas iban siendo mas rápidas y mas fuertes.

"Damon" elena gemía. Podía sentir su excitación y como sus paredes empezaban a contraerse. Luego de unos minutos ambos fuimos catapultados hacía la tierra del clímax juntos.

Al final nos quedamos ahí, en los brazos del otro respirando con dificultad, sin hablar. Apartando y alejando toda duda, temor o miedo sobre mi cabeza y disfrutando de ella y de la noche. En este momento, ella estaba en mis brazos, sintiendo aun su calor y su cuerpo junto al mío.

-"Damon, ha sido maravilloso" murmuro mientras se daba vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

-"Todo contigo es maravilloso, hermosa" sonreí mientras acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas.

-"Quisiera quedarme así, entre tus brazos, para siempre" dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-"Venimos hasta aquí para luchar juntos y eso haremos" asegure.

-"Pero al empezar el tratamiento, empezare a cambiar, Damon" dijo un poco cabizbaja. Tome con mis manos su barbilla y levante su rostro

-"Hey, siempre serás tú. Eres preciosa por fuera y por dentro. Te amo tal como eres Elena Gilbert" sonreí y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

-"No llores, hermosa. Aun me quedan unas sorpresas para ti antes de que nos encontremos con mi amigo" mencione.

-"Se puede saber cuál es?" pregunto.

-"Mañana nos vamos a Venecia" exclame

-"Damon..!" dijo sorprendida.

-"Shhhh, descansa. Mañana será un largo día" la atraje hacia mi cuerpo y nos quedamos dormido juntos esperando el día siguiente para seguir con nuestra aventura, aunque por más que quisiera detener el tiempo sé que su enfermedad estaba ahí y no debía atrasar más el tratamiento por el bien de ella y por mi mismo….

* * *

_**Elena….**_

Habíamos llegado a Venecia, Italia: La ciudad del amor.

Lo primero que habíamos hecho era comer helado y luego disfrutar distintos lugares,. Estaba disfrutando de la cultura, lo diferente y lo romántico del paisaje. Me encantó todo: la comida, el calor, la ropa, el lenguaje. Me encantaba el lenguaje, era tan mágico, tan perfecto. En el lenguaje estaba mejorando claro está que con la ayuda de Damon, la lengua italiana era cada vez mejor y mejor. Estaba lejos de ser fluido, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para sobrevivir en el mundo italiano.

Pasamos 4 días paseando por las calles de Venecia. Estaba disfrutando de cada hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba y Damon aunque a veces se tornaba preocupado sé que también estaba feliz de compartir todo esto conmigo. Haciendo turismo, visitando museos. Habíamos estado en el medio de la magnífica plaza San Marco, un lugar tan mágico como los cuentos de hadas.

Era un domingo por la tarde perezoso, la brisa era fresca y el sol de oro se estaba poniendo. La televisión en la habitación del hotel mostró cierto desfile en una de las famosas ciudades de Italia mientras Damon y yo nos encontrábamos en la cama. Cuando el llegó a su fin, él apagó el televisor y nos tumbamos en la cama.

Me sentía agotada pero al mismo tiempo llena de energía. Me gustó la sensación, tal cual como si estuviera saludable. Los dolores de cabeza habían estado molestando, pero trataba de calmarme, de no mostrar ningún síntoma hacia Damon e ignorándolos para poder disfrutar de estar en esta ciudad con Damon. Los dolores de cabeza eran más fuertes cada día , pero pronto estaría tomando el tratamiento y no había nada de qué preocuparse .

Sentí como tomo mis manos y nos quedamos por un momento callados, concentrándonos en nuestra respiración y en la melodía de los latidos de nuestros corazones. Después de un largo silencio cómodo Damon se aclaró la garganta y habló .

-"¿Sabes por qué este viaje ha sido tan increíble?" pregunto.

- ¿Por qué? " le seguí el juego.

-"Porque yo voy a compartir todas estas experiencias contigo " Él sonrió y besó la punta de los de mis nudillos

Sonreí y me tumbe de lado para quedar frente a frente. Sus labios capturaron a los míos y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar y solo sentía. Sus labios haciendo maravilla y haciendo que mi cuerpo se relajara.

"Yo también." Murmure contra sus labios

"Tú también qué? " Damon pregunto juguetón

"Estoy disfrutando esto" sonreí "Ha sido ... no tengo palabras ".

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti. " Él soltó.

" ¿Qué? " suspire feliz

-"Hay algo que todavía no hemos hecho. " Él sonrió.

-" ¿En serio? " levante un poco mis cejas" Pensé que habíamos hecho todo lo que podíamos hacer en Venecia. "

-"No hemos tenido un paseo en góndola todavía. " exclamo

-"Tienes razón. "gritaba de alegría.

-"Lo tengo planeado para esta noche. " Me guiñó un ojo. "Esta noche , vamos a hacer un viaje alrededor pintorescos canales de Venecia en una góndola "

"- Eso suena romántico" sonreí como una boba.

-"Pero eso no es todo. "Dijo.

-" No lo es? "pregunte

-"No ". Sonrió. " ¿Te acuerdas de tu deseo #7 ? "

-" Estar en un globo de aerostático " exclame

-"Vamos a tomar nuestro viaje en la noche Góndola y luego vamos a volver aquí por nuestras cosas y nos vamos a Padova"

-" ¿Por qué? " reí

-"Hay un festival de globos cerca de allí y nos subiremos a uno, hermosa" respondió.

-"¡Gracias! "grite feliz y le di un suave beso

-" Mejor me preparo para el viaje en dicho góndola, ¿eh ? " Salí volando de la cama y me dirige a la ducha.

Después de la ducha y la cena, nos dirigimos a la plaza y empezamos nuestro paseo.

-"Esto es tan hermoso" dije con los ojos llenos de admiración.

-"Tú eres el más hermoso visto que he visto en mi vida. " Damon susurró.

Estábamos viviendo en un sueño ahora, pero tarde o temprano, el despertar sería demasiado difícil. Todo iba bien y quería creer con todas mis fuerzas que el tratamiento resultaría y estaría para siempre así, con él. El hombre de mi vida a quien amo pero que aún tengo miedo de romperle el corazón si las cosas no resultan como pensamos.

" No me mires así." Sonreí tímidamente

"¿Cómo? " Su voz era suave .

" Como si fuera más importante que el aire que respiras" exclame

" ¿Por qué no ? " Él parpadeó .

"Recuerda mi situación, Damon" señale " No podemos escapar mucho de la realidad"

" Vamos, Elena. " acaricio mi mejilla. " Deja ir tus miedos . Hay que disfrutar esto. No seas pesimista al respecto. Sólo cree que todo va a salir bien. "

" Pero entonces estaríamos mintiendo a nosotros mismos . Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si no funciona? Sólo estoy tratando de mantener un pie en el suelo, mientras que el resto de mi cuerpo está en las nubes contigo" explique.

-" Shhh " se inclinó hacia mí y me beso. "No pienses en ello . "

-" Es sólo que no quiero hacerte daño si I. .. I. .. Si muero . " rompí el beso.

-" No hay necesidad. Desde ya me estas rompiendo el corazón, Elena" Él dijo sin expresión.

-" ¿Por qué dices eso? "pregunte preocupada.

-"Porque sigues hablando de la muerte. Sigues asustada y aunque no quieras me quieres alejar y eso no pasara. Te amo, entiéndelo" explique-

-"Estoy enferma, Damon. Tengo un tumor cerebral. No podemos ignorar eso. "

-"No estamos haciendo caso omiso de eso. "Negó con la cabeza . " Pero solo piensas en la muerte. Dejar de pensar en eso y disfruta de esto conmigo"

Asentí y suspire. Dejaría ese tema a un lado y disfrutaría de nuestro paseo. Horas después nos dirigimos hacia el hotel para preparar nuestras maletas e ir a nuestro siguiente destino

-"Así que vamos a Pandova" pregunte.

-" Sí, amore mío" contesto el con su perfecto italiano

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar? En coche, avión o barco ? "pregunte curiosa

-"Estaremos abordando un tren en realidad. " Dijo . "Espero que no te importe . "

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte –" Un tren ¿" pregunte y me sonroje.

-" Sí. ¿Alguna vez has estado en uno? " Damon pregunto.

-" Bueno, sí, pero ... " conteste nerviosa

-"¿Qué? " Él frunció el ceño.

-" Nada" conteste mientras me empezaba a reír como una loca al recordar mi deseo #9 hacer el amor en un tren.

-"Seguro que no pasa nada? Esa sonrisa nerviosa y esas mejillas sonrojadas dicen otra cosa" exclamo mientras tocaba mis mejillas

-"Damon, te sabes de memoria todos mis deseos? " pregunte nerviosa.

-" Sí , pero ¿qué tiene que ver ... oh. " Él respiró y se rió.

-" Mmm, el tren" dije nerviosa

" Oh . " Él sonrió y movió las cejas.

Empecé a reírme de nuevo y le di un toque en su hombro " Lo tenías planeado, verdad? " le saque la lengua y seguía sonrojada de solo pensar en ese viaje

-"Juro que soy inocente. " Dijo con las manos hacia arriba en señal de inocencia, me guiñó un ojo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

_**En la descripción de la intimidad hice lo que pude y espero haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**Ya saber Review son Amor :D.**_

_**Xoxo, Simone :***_


	17. Chapter 17 - El tren de los deseos

_**Bueno, por acá les traigo nuevo capi :D**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Como siempre Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Ya deseara que Damon me_

_perteneciera :P._

* * *

_**El tren de los deseos.**_

_**Elena…**_

Llegamos a una de las estaciones de tren de Venecia. La estación de tren era amplia y concurrida. Había tantas personas caminando por ahí con sus pasajes para abordar, que no pude evitar sonreír y sentir lo agradable de estar en este lugar. Damon tomo mi mano y empezó arrastrarme alrededor de la multitud, tratando de encontrar el punto exacto donde el tren iba a llegar.

El lugar era bastante ruidoso, y aunque no podía oír nada, de alguna manera podía escuchar mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho. Me sentía emocionada, nerviosa, incapaz de ocultar mi entusiasmo por esta aventura. Aunque muy en el fondo me prepare para esto, porque decidi ponerme un vestido para aprovechar mejor este viaje.

Sonreí y tape mis oídos al escuchar los silbidos del tren. El tren se deslizaba silenciosamente en las pistas, para llegar finalmente a su destino, proyectando una sombra a su paso. Damon sonrió y entregando al hombre de la puerta nuestros pasajes para subir al tren. Damon tomo nuestras maletas y nos adentramos en el tren. Tan pronto como entramos, me sentí como si estuviera en otro mundo.

Las decoraciones interiores eran bastante sofisticadas, y el ambiente era muy tranquilo. Los asientos eran de cuero, y sin embargo, parecía tan simple. Nuestros asientos estaban en la parte trasera del tren, y ambos nos dirigimos hasta el fondo. Después de poner nuestras pertenencias, tome asiento cerca de la ventana y mire a las personas despedirse de sus familiares. Unos minutos más tarde, las puertas del tren se cerraron y el tren se deslizó fuera de la estación.

Mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse cuando Damon tomo mis manos entre las suyas, y una vez más, mi corazón comenzó a rugir. Intente ocupar mi mente con otra cosa, por lo que, de momento , me concentre en la niña que lloraba frente a mi asiento. Mientras miraba a la niña, una sensación abrumadora invadió mi corazón. Me pregunte si alguna vez sería capaz de tener un hijo. Aparte la mirada y suspire una vez más con la esperanza de lo mejor, pero esperando lo peor. Rece en silencio pidiéndole a Dios que todo resultara bien con el tratamiento.

Cuando el tren iba avanzando, volví a fijar mi vista por la ventana, admirando el hermoso paisaje. De repente empezó a llover y me asuste un poco, pero luego cerre mis ojos y me concentre en los sonidos de las gotas lluvias golpeando la ventana y eso me ayudo a relajarme un poco…

Una o dos horas después, ni Damon ni yo habíamos ninguna sola palabra. A pesar de que se mantuvo un silencio cómodo, era consciente de por qué estábamos sin hablar. La tensión sexual alrededor empezaba hacerse más fuerte y no tenía ni idea de cómo acercarme a él. Mi deseo #9 estaba aquí y me sentía nerviosa. Mi mente empezó a pensar en los miles de escenarios y tuve que cerrar mis ojos para no desmayarme allí mismo por los nervios.

* * *

_**Damon….**_

Finalmente , después de esperar a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento o me mostrara alguna señal, esta nunca llego y seguro fue por el simple hecho de que ella era demasiada tímida para hacerlo. Tome su mano y me aclare un poco la garganta.

-"Creo que necesito ir al baño" susurre en su oído.

Vi como Elena tragó saliva cuando me veía alejarme ¿Era eso? ¿Esperaba que ella me siguiera? ¿Qué diría la gente? Eso era lo que menos me importaba.

Por suerte, el baño de hombres era privado y se encontraba en la parte trasera del tren. Con un poco de disimulo abrí la puerta y me encerré en el baño. El espacio era pequeño y me empecé a preguntar cómo dos cuerpos podríamos caber ahí. Trague saliva y rápidamente me eche agua en la cara. Había estado con muchas mujeres antes, pero esta era Elena, y esto sin duda sería diferente.

A cabe de unos minutos escuche un golpe tímido en la puerta y al instante supe que era ella.

-"Vamos, abre antes de que me encuentren aquí!" escuche su voz tímida y nerviosa.

Abrí la puerta y tire de ella cerrando la puerta con la espalda de Elena y aprisionándola contra esta. Dado que el espacio era tan pequeño, nuestros cuerpos fueron inmediatamente el calor entre nosotros estaba creciendo.

-"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?" pregunte nervioso.

-"Nunca en mi vida he deseado tanto algo" Ella se sonrojó profundamente.

Sin esperar más me abalance hacía sus labios con tal fuerza que casi se cayó hacia atrás. Sin embargo, no había nada en donde pudiera caerse, ya que su espalda se presionó fuertemente a la pequeña puerta del baño.

-"Salta" ordene con una voz ronca y ella saltó, envolviendo sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura.

Mis labios y mi lengua estaban ocupados devorándola, saboreándola haciendo que se le escapara pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios mientras la lluvia torrencial golpeaba la pequeña ventana del baño.

"Ab..abre..un..poco la..ventana" dijo entre gemidos y suspiros ya que mis labios no dejaban escapar su boca.

Un momento después, abrí la ventana sin despegarme de su cuerpo , y la mezcla del aire caliente y frío fue haciendo el ambiente más agradable. Sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos mientras mis manos se encontraban en todo su cuerpo, en todas partes , haciéndola sentir increíble. Recorriendo su cuello con mi lengua y acariciándola hasta llegar a sus muslos y levantar su vestido. Elena se bajó de mi agarre para quitarme el cinturón, bajar mi pantalón y dejar mi miembro al descubierto. El amor y la lujuria estaban presentes en nuestros ojos. Nos miraron con asombro y deseo.

-"Salta" ordene nuevamente y ella lo hizo. Hice a un lado su braga. me posicione y empecé a penetrarla suavemente, viendo como un O se formaba en sus labios en ese momento.

-"Esto será rápido" susurre en su oído y tomo sus dos manos apoyándola contra la puerta mientras trabajaba en ella.

-"Te amo, Damon. Te amo" Ella susurró a mi oído, sintiendo cómo las gotas de sudor empezaban a caer y a mezclarse con nuestros cuerpos.

Este era su sueño y yo lo estaba haciendo realidad. Nuestros cuerpos se mezclan entre sí , bailando a su propio ritmo , rápido y luego lento y vice- versa. Entre una embestida y otra, Elena mordió un poco mi hombro con el fin de ahogar un poco sus gemidos.

-"Te amo, Elena" dije contra la piel de su cuello.

Después de lo que parecía ser años más tarde, al llegar a nuestros últimos momentos , gloriosos , mis labios capturaron los de ella en el momento que alcanzábamos el clímax para evitar que un gemido surgiera y nos capturaran en el momento. Nuestras respiraciones y palpitaciones se encontraban agitadas y nuestros cuerpos sudorosos pero felices de haber compartido ese momento.

Elena bajo de mi agarre y empezó a colocarse su vestido en su lugar y arreglarse su cabello. Por mi parte me acomode mi bóxer, pantalón y ambos nos miramos en el espejo que se encontraba en el baño.

Nuestros rostros estaban rojos, mi cabello alborotado y nuestras respiraciones tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal. Ella se giró y acomodo mi cabello dedicándome una radiante sonrisa.

-"Lista para salir?" pregunte dedicándole una sonrisa torcida y aun con mi respiración agitada.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior.

-"Ve tu primero y en unos minutos te sigo, para pasar desapercibidos" susurre mientra le daba un suave beso en sus labios.

Lo que no me esperaba era que en cuanto Elena abrió la puerta nos encontramos con uno de los oficiales encargados de resguardar la seguridad en el tren esperándonos con una expresión de enojo en su rostro. Al parecer mientras estábamos en nuestro propio mundo este oficial escucho todo.

Elena se puso roja y antes de que nos regañaran tome la mano de Elena y la arrastre conmigo corriendo hacia nuestros asientos y riendo como unos locos mientras sentíamos la mirada del oficial detrás de nosotros.

* * *

_**Bueno, el capítulo me salió corto pero espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Esto de escribir este tipo de escenas y en un tren es nuevo para mí pero espero cumpla con sus expectativas xD.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo y ya saben Review son amor :D**_

_**XOXO Simone :***_


	18. Chapter 18 - Festival

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Antes que todo quiero decirles que cambiare la localidad del festival. Es que al principio solo había leído de Padova pero luego seguí buscando y me encontré con el de Ferrara. En Italia hay dos festivales importantes que son el de Macello en Padova y el de Ferrara en el cual ambos tienen música, deportes y show de globos aerostáticos pero el más grande se hace en Ferrara, así que cambiare Padova por Ferrara porque ahí es donde se da lo mejor de lo mejor en globos aerostáticos :D. Solo eso quería aclarar por si ahora leían sobre Ferrara no se confundieran con el cap pasado.**_

_**Bueno a como pueden ver volví :D. Tuve ciertos problemitas con mi cuenta por ya saben mas o menos la historia per bueno heme aquí de nuevo. Gracias por todo el apoyo y animo que me dan :D Tanto a las que firman y a las lectoras fantasmas, gracias por dedicar un poco de su tiempo para leerme. **_

_**Gracias a mis amigas de 100% Delena, a las que firman por acá y a las fantasmas que aunque no digan nada sé que me leen :P. Sus reviews y su apoyo me hacen que continue con estas historias :D.**_

_**Sin más que decir por acá les dejo el cap :D.**_

_**Disclaimer: Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora L. J. Smith y al canal CW. **_

_**PS: La historia y todo lo que está plasmado aquí es mío, menos los personajes que uso.**_

* * *

_**FESTIVAL!**_

_**Elena..**_

Finalmente, después de un largo, travieso y loco viaje en tren. Llegamos a Ferrara. Una hermosa ciudad que se encuentra en el norte de Italia a una hora y media de Venecia.

Al bajarnos del tren, note que la estación estaba lleno de turistas y me preguntaba qué diablos pasaba. Salimos de la estación y al salir pude ver como la ciudad estaba adornada y colorida y más gente que iba y venía. El ambiente era mágico, alegre, perfecto. Damon paro un taxi, no sabía que pasaba así que al abordarlo empecé a preguntar.

-"Damon, dónde vamos?" pregunte .

-"Vamos al Hotel de Ferrara" respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Exactamente, de que trata este festival? " Pregunte curiosa ya que nunca en mi vida había escuchado sobre festival de globos.

-"Elena, alguna vez habías escuchado sobre Ferrara?" pregunto arqueando sus cejas.

-"Honestamente, nunca. Cuando uno pregunta o escucha hablar de Italia, siempre se viene a la mente Florencia, Venecia y Roma, pero jamás he escuchado sobre Ferrara y su festival" respondí sincera.

-"Americanos" dijo con voz burlona y luego sonrió "La ciudad de Ferrara, esta nombrada y protegida por la UNESCO por ser una ciudad rica en arte renacentista" agrego.

-"Dime más" lo incite a que continuara y el asintió.

-"Ferrara tiene muchos sitios turísticos los cuales incluyen La Pinacoteca Nazionale (la galería nacional del cuadro) donde se pueden apreciar pinturas a partir de la era medieval al décimo octavo siglo y muchos otros museos hermosos. También tenemos el famoso Palio de Ferrara, donde se reconstruye "La Ciudad Mágica", una villa renacentista y por último en Ferrara se da el Festival de Globos Aerostáticos más grande e importante de Europa" sonrió.

Damon sí que sabía de historia y de su país. Se miraba tan alegre, emocionada y apasionado mientras me daba lecciones sobre esta hermosa ciudad y eso me encantaba porque se que muy a pesar de nuestra situación él siempre estaba tratando de sacar el lado bueno de las cosas.

-"Wow! Dime, que es exactamente y cuánto dura este festival?" seguí preguntando.

- "El Festival de Globos Aerostáticos de Ferrara es uno de los mejores festivales en Europa, en el cual se dedican diez días en los cuales puedes disfrutar de eventos de arte, música y la atracción especial los globos."

-"Nos quedaremos los 10 días? Si?" Pregunte haciendo pucheritos.

-"De hecho, ya empezó. Y ahorita estamos en el séptimo día, lo que quiere decir que estaremos 4 días por acá porque quiero que veas en el último día la atracción final que es el globo más grande en donde pueden viajar hasta 20 personas a la vez" dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mis labios y en ese momento el taxi se estacionaba indicándonos que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

"Por fin voy a montar un globo. Esto es genial Damon, todo gracias a ti" lo abrace y nos bajamos del taxi.

Llegamos a recepción, nos entregaron la llave y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Acomodamos nuestras maletas, me tumbe en la cama y luego Damon hizo lo mismo tumbándose a mi lado.

-"Elena, no sé si estoy haciendo bien en retrasar más tu tratamiento" escuche mientras él tenía la mirada fija en el techo.

-"Damon, dijimos que no hablaríamos de eso. Necesitamos disfrutar de esto, por favor"

-"Pero has tenido leves dolores de cabeza y aunque tú dices que estas bien, sé que no es así. Entiéndeme" se tumbó de medio lado y me miro.

-"Damon! Estoy bien! No tienes nada de qué preocuparte " asegure.

-"¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por mi chica" acaricio mi rostro "Además , tu condición es algo importante. Ya llevamos un mes en Italia y estamos retrasando el… " Antes de que terminara la frase lo hice callar y lo bese.

-"Yo dije que estoy bien y lo prometiste. Prometiste no tratarme como una enferma y que disfrutaríamos estos días, ¿de acuerdo? Si me siento mal o algo, me aseguraré de decirte "

-" Me lo prometes? "pude notar la preocupación en sus ojos y en su voz.

-" Te lo prometo. " sonreí y lo bese una vez más.

-"Bueno creo que descansaremos y luego iremos a comer un poco para tener energías e ir a montar el globo" sonrió, asentí y el me envolvió en sus brazos y nos dispusimos a descansar.

Me desperté con un poco de calor y vi como Damon estaba abrazado a mi cuerpo. Se miraba tan lindo, lleno de paz y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Suavemente me deshice de su agarre para dirigirme a la ducha, pues el calo me estaba matando y necesitaba refrescarme un poco. Me levante suavemente, me dirigí hacia el mini frízer que se encontraba en la habitación y tome una botella de jugo de naranja el cual me la acabe en menos de un suspiro y luego me adentre a la ducha.

Me quito la ropa y me adentro a la ducha, abriendo el grifo y pego un grito ahogado mientras siento las gotas de agua fría caer sobre mi cuerpo, busco la manija y pongo el agua caliente sintiendo poco a poco como el vapor va empañando los cristales y cierro mis ojos tratando de disfrutar de este baño y de alejar todos esos pensamientos de temores sobre mi situación. De repente siento como se abre la puerta y veo a Damon desnudo que está dispuesto en hacerme compañía.

-"Damon, que haces aquí?" pregunto un poco sorprendida.

-"Me levante y desperté solo, muy mal señorita Gilbert" menciono mientras movía su dedo índice en señal de negación de que eso no se hace "Luego escuche el agua caer del baño y dije, sabes tengo un poco de calor, porque no pegarme una ducha y que mejor con una buena compañía" me guiño un ojo y me abrazo por detrás.

-"Señor Salvatore, empiezo a notar que usted no está buscando solo ducharse" dije juguetona, rozando mi trasero provocadoramente contra su miembro, logrando que gimiera en mi oído.

-"Digamos que" siento como deposita suaves besos sobre mi hombro, subiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja y atrapando el lóbulo con los dientes "me encantaría hacerte mía aquí en la ducha" susurra y me hace girar para quedar frente a frente, no me ha ni tocado y ya siento un pequeño indicio de humedad entre mis piernas

-"Damon" en un susurro digo su nombre y el me calla con un beso, suave y húmedo, disfrutando del momento. Luego siento como roza con su lengua mi labio inferior y entreabro los labios para dejar entrar su lengua y saborearlo. Enredo mis manos en su cabello y el beso cada vez se torna más ardiente.

-"Sabes lo que me provocas, Elena?" Damon rompe el beso y su voz se vuelve ronca, lleno de excitación. Siento como mueve sus manos a la parte baja de mi espalda, deteniéndolas en mi trasero y me atrae hacia él, hacia su miembro, logrando que suelte un leve gemido al sentir su excitación.

Empieza a besarme con fuerza y me empuja hacia la pared de la ducha, las baldosas frías queman contra mi piel acalorada. . Me besa y muerde en el cuello deslizándose suavemente hasta llegar a mis pechos en donde siento como toma con su boca mi pezón y succiona, automáticamente mi cuerpo reacciona arqueándome hacia el para darle mayor facilidad y él al notar esto muerde un poco y tiro de su pelo.

Luego de jugar con mis pechos se trasladó de nuevo a mis labios y esta vez fui yo quien rompí el beso y empecé a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, en el cual depositaba suaves besos recorriéndolo, seguí besando su abdomen e inexperta y todo decidí que quería que Damon disfrutara tanto como yo disfrutaba con él, empecé a besarle el abdomen bajo y Damon al darse cuenta, apoyo uno de sus brazos en la pared, buscando apoyo, vacile ya que no sabía cómo seguir, había escuchado muchas veces de este tema, pero no creía ser capaz, así que solo seguí besando inocentemente, seguí bajando y escuche a Damon exhalar fuertemente, esto me dio el empuje que necesitaba, empecé a besar su miembro y estaba a punto de dar el siguiente paso cuando Damon me agarro por el brazo y me hizo ponerme de pie.

-Me estas matando - tomo mi rostro y solo sentí como aplastó sus labios contra los míos aún más desesperado que antes si era posible. Un beso fuerte y apasionado el cual me hizo gemir un poco y más al sentir traviesos dedos llegando y empezando a masajear mi centro.

Luego se detiene y me presiona más contra la pared, mientras poso mis manos sobre sus hombros y nos quedamos mirando fijamente, nuestras frentes juntas, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

-"Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí ", dice en un susurro ronco, su voz llena de lujuria.

Me ayuda a rodear su cintura con mis piernas, mis brazos rodean su cuello y él empieza a penetrarme lentamente haciéndome gemir al sentir como poco a poco se introduce completamente en mí. Cuando ya está dentro, me besa y empieza a embestirme, poco a poco va subiendo el ritmo de sus embestidas y mis gemidos empiezan a salir más seguidos y más fuertes, el agua cae cerca de nosotros.

Mis caderas empiezan a igualar su ritmo y él acomoda su brazos en mis glúteos, en un intento de sostenerme, de ayudarme a no caer y con esto empieza a moverme de arriba hacia abajo, guiando los movimientos.

-" Ahmmm Damon" – gimo al sentir como el fuego me arrastra.

-"Mmmmm, Elena. Mírame" pide y yo clavo la mirada en la suya.

Y así nuestros gritos orgásmicos empiezan hacerse eco en el baño mientras siento como mis paredes se van contrayendo haciéndome llegar al clímax, mientras el acomoda su cabeza en mí el espacio de mi cuello y suelta el aliento, siguiéndome.

Damon me ayuda a bajarme y nos quedamos así, bajo el agua cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos, frente a frente y sonriendo como unos tontos.

-"Creo que es hora de ducharnos" dice con una sonrisa y su respiración aun agitada.

-"Espero que esta vez sí me dejes ducharme a como se debe" le respondí.

-"No te quejes, que bien que lo has disfrutado o me equivoco" pregunto.

-"Payaso" respondí y nos dispusimos a ducharnos correctamente.

Luego de nuestra sesión en la ducha, nos dirigimos hacia la habitación y nos vestimos rápidamente para poder ir a un restaurante ya que tenía mucha hambre y mi estómago estaba demandando que necesitaba comida de inmediato.

Nos dirigimos hacia el gran Ristorante como decía Damon. Comimos un crostata salata di ricotta, que es una empanada de pollo asada a la parrilla. Esto fue seguido por ferrarese del alla de pasticcio di macaroni (pastas con trufas).

Estos platos eran los más fino y delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida. Lo mejor de todo fue el postre rematada apagado con una obra maestra del chocolate, vaniglia del alla del crema del cono del fondente de dolcetto di cioccolato, indiano del curry de gelato di pistachio (Un cupcake caliente de chocolate con un centro líquido, con crema de vainilla, helado hecho en casa de pistacho y curry indio). Una delicia, lo mejor de lo mejor.

-"Veo que te ha gustado más el postre, eh?" Pregunto un sonriente Damon mientras con su mano quitaba un poco de chocolate que tenía en mi mejilla derecha.

-"Damon, me siento como una niña comiendo por primera vez chocolate" sonreí

-"Creo que así, no nos podremos montar al globo esta noche" comento.

-"Nooooo! Damon! No es justo!" Dije haciendo pucherito.

-"Tranquila, esta noche iremos al festival y miraremos los globos de colores, escucharemos a los distintos músicos y la pasaremos bien. Además es de noche y no es recomendable subirnos a uno a estas horas. Pero mañana prometo que saldremos en la tarde para aprovechar las horas y poder disfrutar de nuestro viaje en globo" me dedico una sonrisa y tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

-"Esta bien. Pero más te vale que mañana si nos subamos"

-"Claro, hermosa." Aseguro y pidió la cuenta para poder seguir disfrutando de nuestra noche.

* * *

_**Damon…..**_

Salimos del restaurante, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos hacia en los hermosos jardines del parque Bassani, muy cerca de las murallas medievales de Ferrara donde se celebrara cada año este festival.

Al llegar había globos por todas partes: en el aire, en el suelo, en este lado y de aquel lado. Globos azules, globos rojos, amarillos, naranja, verde azulado , verde, rosa fuerte , cualquier tipo de colores que te puedas imaginar . Pude nota como Elena soltaba mi mano y empezaba a caminar y dar vueltas con su mirada fija en el cielo, deslumbrándose con el espectáculo de colores que los cielos Italianos brindaban para ella.

La hierba era verde, la brisa perfecta, y el ambiente podría haber hecho más feliz Elena .

Ella volvió a mi lado y me abrazo con fuerza.

-"Esto es tan increíble. " Elena susurro en mi oído y sentí algo húmedo en mi cuello. Me deshice de su abrazo y note que estaba llorando.

-"Hey, Por qué lloras? Hice algo malo, hermosa?" pregunte besando su mejilla y guardando sus lágrimas en mis labios.

- "Sabes Damon, he completado casi todos mis deseos gracias a ti. " Elena sonrió.

-"Y por eso lloras?. No te gusta la manera en que tu genio te ha cumplido tus deseos?

-"No es eso, simplemente, tengo miedo. Mañana subiremos a uno de esos globos y luego solo quedaran dos deseos más" exclamo Elena

-"Cuáles?" pregunte.

-"Bañarme en una cascada y el paracaidismo" respondió

-"Si mal no recuerdo, esos son los deseos número 3 y el número 8 " sonreí " ¿Qué hay del deseo número 4? " pregunte mientras la abrazaba y la atraía hacia mí.

-"El numero 4 ? Oh ... encontrar el amor de mi vida y entregarme en cuerpo y almo ? Creo que ese ya está más que completado por un hermoso genio de ojos azules al cual recogí hace dos meses de un aeropuerto" sonrió y deposito un suave beso en mis labios.

-"Mmmmm, dime ese genio es sexy?" pregunte con una sonrisa torcida.

-"Demasiado sexy, creo que deberías conocerlo" dijo acariciándome suavemente mi rostro.

-"Creo que mejor no, no creo que pueda ganarme ese genio" le ofrecí una sonrisa torcida y me acerque para devorar sus labios en un tierno beso, el cual se prolongó hasta que unos estruendos en el cielo nos hicieron volver a nuestra realidad y observábamos como el cielo además de estar lleno de globos de colores también habían fuegos artificiales por el lado donde no volaban los globos.

-"Gracias por entrar a mi vida y por hacerme tan feliz" me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Gracias a ti por dejarme ser tu genio y por seguir aquí conmigo" exclame y volví a posarme en sus labios, disfrutando de esta magnífica noche a su lado.

* * *

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capi :D. **_

_**Ya saben Review son amor :D.**_

_**Espero leernos pronto.**_

_**Xoxo, Simone :***_


	19. Chapter 19

Hola! Por acá nuevo capi :D

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias a mis lectores fieles tantos los que me comentan Beauty' que es una nueva lectora y se ha leído de una toda la historia, saluditos y agradecimientos a Daia, Alexa, Angelito97-delena, Sol, DianaGaby116, Butter014, Maria Jaen, Yazmin V, tefi96 martagh, en fin a todos y también a los fantasmas que a pesar que no me firman sé que me leen :D. Ustedes me animan a seguir.

Agradecimiento especial a Butter014 porque me había quedado estancada un poco y ella me dio brillantes ideas para seguir el desarrollo de esta historia :D.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la escritora L. J. Smith y al canal CW. Solo la historia y el desarrollo de la misma me pertenecen.

* * *

**Elena….**

Al fin llego el día y después de esperar en línea por alrededor de media hora, estábamos listos para montar en globo aerostático juntos.

-"Elena tus manos están heladas y sudorosas" Damon observó, riendo un poco.

-"Estoy nerviosa. Nunca he hecho esto antes! "me ruborice mientras el conductor del globo nos ayudaba a entrar.

El hombre comenzó a dar instrucciones en italiano, y aunque no era aun experta, me sentía muy orgullosa, ahora era capaz de entender la mayoría de las palabras aunque Damon todavía me traducía algunas de ellas.

- ¿Eres feliz ? " Preguntó Damon, mientras el globo se preparaba para tomar vuelo.

-"Soy y estoy feliz" respondí sonriente.

-"¿Te sientes bien, lo suficiente como para hacer este viaje? " Él preguntó, preocupado .

-"Sí, lo estoy" dije una mentirita piadosa.

De hecho no me sentía terrible, solo me estaba molestando un poco la cabeza. Tal vez era un síntoma de emoción por esta aventura. Aun así me sentía débil y cansada. Mientras el globo empezaba a elevarse más y más comencé a sentirse mareada, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse, en otras ocasiones ya había sentido este malestar y si le sumamos la altura en la que estamos puede ser una adición al mareo que estoy sintiendo.

Al fin estaba cumpliendo mi sueño, junto al hombre que amo y estaba decidida a no dejar que ningún síntoma me quitara la alegría de este momento. Prometí decirle a Damon cuando no me sintiera bien, pero esta vez decidí hacer una excepción.

-"Mira que estamos lejos del suelo! "Damon exhaló mientras el globo seguía alcanzando su grado de elevación.

En ese instante me desperté de mis pensamientos y mis ojos se tornaron llorosos, mis emociones estaban al límite.

-"¿Estás bien? "pregunto un preocupado Damon.

-"Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y más porque tu estas aquí conmigo compartiendo todas estas experiencias, apoyándome, amándome y…" no tuve tiempo para terminar la frase porque sentí sus labios envolviendo los míos en un suave beso.

-"Yo también te amo, Elena" Él murmuró, acariciando mi mejilla mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba sobre la misma.

-" Yo te amo mas" dije devolviéndole el beso.

-"Imposible" Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura .

-"Las personas parecen hormigas de aquí" me aferre a Damon, admirando la vista , maravillada por el campo y la cantidad de las tierras forestales. Todo era impresionante y muy hermoso.

-"Me siento como un gigante" dije sonriente y Damon esbozo una carcajada.

-"Creo que si fueras gigante.." expreso acercándose poco a poco a mi oído "me costaría hacerte el amor y eso no me gusta" susurro y yo le di un pequeño codazo en su brazo.

-"Damon, eres increíble" dije rodando mis ojos.

-"Gracias por el cumplido" exclamo guiñándome un ojo y con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"Damon.." me sonroje.

-"Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, cuando me miras así, cuando sonríes.." volvió acercarse a mi oído "y más cuando gritas mi nombre, no sabes cómo me pone, Elena" susurro de una manera sensual que no supo si era por la altura, mi dolor o el que me estaba haciendo el corazón latir a mas.

-"Pervertido" dije sacándole la lengua y empujándolo un poco y el solo se reia. El conductor se volteo y pregunto si todo estaba bien y Damon contesto que si.

-"No puedo creer que te apetezca hacerlo en un globo y a esta altura. Eres un caso, Damon"

-"Hey! Yo no he dicho nada, tú sacaste tus propias conclusiones. Así que, quien es la pervertida?" dijo alzando sus cejas.

-"Ven acá" tome de su brazo y lo bese con fuerza y con amor. El beso duro unos minutos y luego nos miramos frente a frente.

-"Esta me la debes. Llegando a casa quiero mi pago" dijo con una sonrisa torcida y nos dirigimos al borde del globo para seguir admirando el paisaje.

Cuando el globo alcanzo su máxima elevación simplemente seguía su camino y el sol empezaba a volverse de color naranja, con una tonalidad de rojo, ocultándose bajo las grandes nubes que se cernían sobre ellos.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Damon, disfrutando de la belleza del cielo y del mundo que me rodeaba. Pero, de repente, mi visión empezó hacerse borrosa y en un acto reflejo cerré mis ojos y respire profundamente.

-" Elena ? "Damon frunció el ceño mientras su agarre se tensó.

-"Siento que me voy a caer" dije con voz demasiado suave y sin más aviso perdí el equilibrio colapsando en sus brazos.

-" Elena?" Damon entró en pánico.

-"Elena?. Elena esto no es gracioso, vamos responde" Damon estaba en estado de shock y pánico.

-"Regrese este maldito globo a tierra ya. AHORA MISMO!" grito Damon en italiano y conductor del globo empezó hacer su descenso lentamente.

.

.

.

.

No supe que pasó y cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente pero al despertar, tenía una máscara oxigeno en mis fosas nasales. Me sentía mejor, con más energía, pero sentía un dolor de cabeza punzante.

Ajuste mi visión, vi que me encontraba en una camilla y dentro de un camión al parecer de una ambulancia y entre en pánico al ver que tenía una intravenosa pegada a mi brazo y mas porque no vi a Damon a mi lado.

-" Damon?" dije escuchando lo débil que sonaba mi voz. " Damon?" Llame de nuevo, esta vez con mucha fuerza.

Un paramédico italiano entró y me hablo.

-"Veo que ha despertado" Su acento era espeso y se notaba que no hablaba bien el ingles.

-"¿Qué... dónde está Damon?" trate de levantarme pero el paramédico me empujó , suavemente , hacia abajo.

-"No, señorita , usted necesita descansar" el chico comento.

Me recosté cerrando los ojos y la sensación de mareo, una vez más.

-" Usted, está deshidratada. Necesita tomar agua, mucha para su cuerpo" el chico dijo en su poco ingles y me ofreció un vaso de agua.

Mientras hacía esto, vi como la puerta de la ambulancia se abría y era Damon quien se posaba junto a la camilla.

* * *

**Damon..**

No podía creerlo. Hace poco estábamos tan felices y ahora ella se encontraba en una ambulancia del festival, con suero y sabrá Dios con que síntomas porque ella me mintió, dijo que se sentía bien y no era verdad.

Mientras los paramédicos se encargaban de revisarla, saque mi móvil y marque a Kol, le comente sobre lo que paso con Elena pero me dijo que él se encontraba en un congreso fuera de Italia y que volvía dentro de 3 semanas casi un mes. Me propuso que la llevara a Roma al hospital y que me recomendaría a un amigo suyo pero yo insistí en que fuera él, el que la revisara y la tratara, así que quedamos que tan pronto el volviera a Italia, llevaría a Elena para empezar su tratamiento.

Entre a la ambulancia y vi que ya había despertado así que me acerque a ella y la abrace

-"Si me necesitas, no duden en llamar ¿de acuerdo? " el joven dijo y salió para dejarnos a solas.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?" la mire con miedo.

-"Estoy bien" Su voz era pequeña mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño.

-" Tú no estás bien, Elena. Es por eso que estás aquí" Resople "¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te sentías bien?" pregunte un poco furioso

-"Yo.." Ella inhaló "Creo que fue la altura o la emoción" Elena se mordió el labio inferior .

-"Me informaron que estas deshidratada, pero además de eso, les comente sobre tu condición y me dijeron que se sorprenden de que hayas durado tanto tiempo sin colapsar. Por eso, tan pronto regrese Kol a Italia a iremos donde él para iniciar los exámenes y el tratamiento" ordene.

-"Pero Damon, vamos ... Tu dijiste que pasaríamos tiempo juntos antes de iniciar el tratamiento"

-"Y lo haremos, tenemos un mes para terminar tus deseos, porque Kol se encuentra fuera del país y hasta dentro de un mes regresa. Elena, No quiero perderte" exclame con tono triste.

-" No lo harás. " Ella tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-" Te amo , ¿de acuerdo ? y es por eso que estoy empujándote, presionándote para hacer esto . Hemos estado jugando demasiado con el tiempo y el destino muchas veces es cruel, Elena" .

-"Yo también te amo, y yo voy a amarte para siempre o bueno para lo que dure mi vida" Respondió.

-"Eso es lo que me asusta" presione sus manos "Ven, vámonos al hotel"

Llegamos al hotel y acomode a Elena en la cama mientras preparaba las maletas.

-"Damon, a donde iremos?" pregunto.

-"Si estuviera Kol, ahora mismo iríamos a Roma pero ahora sinceramente no se a donde" conteste confundido.

-"Damon, no estés enojado conmigo" suplico Elena.

-"Estoy molesto porque me mentiste sobre tu condición pero más molesto estoy conmigo mismo, Elena. Maldita Sea! Cada vez estas empeorando y si mueres será mi estúpida culpa por posponer demasiado esto" grite, estaba furioso, con miedo y desesperado.

-"No es tu culpa, yo fui la que te metí en esto y tu lo prometiste, Damon" Elena se levanto y vino a mi encuentro.

-"Que haces? Recuéstate y descansa. No te estés haciendo la fuerte que se que estas débil en estos momentos" me acerque y tome de su brazo.

-"Suéltame, Damon!" exclamo y se soltó de mi agarre "Estoy bien, ya me siento bien. Solo fue un estúpido desmayo"

-"Elenaaa!" dije en tono de advertencia.

-"Deja de verme como una chica de cristal, no me voy a romper, Damon. Ya he estado rota y en estos momentos no dejare que me vuelva a pasar" grito Elena.

-"Solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Me estoy volviendo loco, Elena" dije mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de la habitación y agarraba mi cabeza con mis manos.

-"Te lo advertí! Te saque de mi vida la primera vez porque no quería verte así y tú insististe. Nuestra relación no es nada de lo normal y sabes si quieres.."

-"Ni siquiera pienses en decirlo, Elena. No te lo permito!" me acerque a ella y la tome de los brazos.

-"Pero es que mírate. Estas desesperado, enojado. Tus ojos me miran con miedo, con tristeza y no me gusta, Damon. Tú no eres así" dijo Elena con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Elena, Te amo. Estoy aquí es por ti. Pero tengo miedo, ya pase por esto y es imposible no tener miedo. Pero no me vengas buscando la solución fácil de alejarme porque no lo permitiré. Estamos en estos juntos." Exclame y lagrimas e mis ojos se empezaron a formar también.

-"Aun nos queda un mes, disfrutemos y luego iré contigo para empezar el tratamiento" suplico.

-"Ya llevamos dos meses y un mes en Italia juntos Elena y estamos jugándonos todo en este mes. Puedes empeorar y eso me preocupa. Kol hará lo posible por regresar antes del mes"

-"Mientras regresa, podemos disfrutar de ese tiempo juntos?" se acerco y beso mi rostro y mis lagrimas.

"Dos deseos más! Dos deseos más y vamos al hospital" exclame

-"Gracias" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

**-"En dos deseos me estoy jugando tu vida y mi corazón" **dije en un susurro y capture sus labios en un beso necesitado lleno de temor y de amor al mismo tiempo, agridulce y sincero. Y así la guie hasta la cama y me dispuse hacerle el amor. La necesitaba ahora más que nunca y solo así podía calmar un poco este sentimiento que me atormentaba. Además de las palabras, amarla de esa forma era donde más podía demostrarle todo lo que ella significaba para mí y el riesgo que mi corazón correría si las cosas empeoraban y salían mal.

Simplemente esta noche, era de nosotros y nada más. Mañana seria otro día para vivir y sobrellevar esta locura que aun quedaba mucho para acabar.

* * *

**Bueno, esa frase que deje en negrita la puse así porque me encanto como me salió :3.**

**Como siempre Review son amor :D.**

**Saluditos , Simone :***


End file.
